Just Who Are You, Schrodinger?
by Jlpred
Summary: Schrodinger finds herself in the middle of a desert after fighting a rival gang, her portal system refusing to work. With her strength diminishing, she chances to look down from the night sky to find a solitary building off in the distance. Her curiosity goes into overdrive, but her hunger pains are what truly motivate her to visit the lonely fortress.
1. Foxface the Schrodinger

My exposed skin tingled as the wind whipped through the streets of Baltimore. I took up the binoculars in my hands, scoping out my target.

"Foxface! We have a problem. Your target hired professionals to guard him, I'd be careful if I were you. If you find yourself overwhelmed, abort the mission immediately."

"Understood. I'll call you when the job's finished, if I remember." I dropped the walkie talkie off the edge of the building, allowing it to shatter onto the cobblestone below.

I opened a portal that lead to the roof of my target's house, nearly slipping on the icy shingling. Arguing echoed from the interior of the suburban home. I swung from a dirty gutter, shattering the glass before tucking and rolling.

"Who the hell are you?!" My target was reaching for his gun when I punctured his carotid artery with my nails. He dropped his cell phone, the person on the other end yelling violently. His expression was that of a small child in denial that he had done anything wrong. His eyes were pleading for me not to let him die there in a pool of his own blood.

Outwardly, I had a pokerface save for a slight hint of a smirk. Inwardly, though… That's a whole 'nother story.

"Look at you… Such a pitiful wretch. How many innocent people did you send to jail just to boost your reputation? How many families did you leave crushed in your wake? The fact that you were still alive surprises me. How many enemies do you have, anyway? How many people will dance on your grave, aren't you the least bit curious?" His hands were covered in blood as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding. _He probably hadn't even heard what I'd said, his heart is pounding too loudly in his ears._

I opened a portal and grabbed out a bottle of saltwater. _A nice alternative to ammonia or those other chemicals._ I kneeled down to the man, who was now going into shock, and dumped a healthy amount into his wound. His screams made my grin grow even wider.

Pounding on the door made it obvious that I had little time to finish up, so I sloppily painted my signature onto the wall and jumped out of the window. The portal below me led to The Infinite Spaces, a realm where time doesn't pass. Also, it goes on forever. _I don't think it'd be possible to explore the whole place; it's like another dimension, it just expands the more I walk._

I poured some of the saltwater onto my hands, scrubbing them to get all the blood off. Then, I took the liberty of putting the bottle into a tub of more saltwater. Can't be too careful when handling evidence for an ongoing murder investigation.

::  
"Who's the vic?" Police had closed off the area in front of the home so that they could investigate.

"Gerald Kladivo, he was a prosecutor."

"Means he had tons of enemies… What's this?" My partner's face went pale as he dialed the number for our chief.

"That, is the Faulkner Gang's insignia."

I leaned back in my chair listening to my MP3. Such soft tones classical music provides. Perfect music for an after-kill relaxation.

"Foxface, I assume the job's done?" I took out my earbuds and grinned. He nodded and walked over to the table.

"You want details, Barry?" _He's Barry to me, but everyone else calls him Barracuda. Not sure why… Maybe it's an inside joke?_

"No, thank you. Listen, there's a local gang that's been harassing the patrons of Frazier's Bar and Grill. Now, I know you like to go there in your spare time, but if we're going to get these guys, you'll need more than fists to finish the job." That was all I heard before putting my earbuds back in. And, although I can lipread, I can guess what he was saying: "It's too dangerous to go alone… Here, maybe Kat can go with you? Or maybe Teach? Foxface, I strongly recommend staying away from there at all costs. That's an order." _He worries too much. _

I smiled as I swung my feet off of the table and strolled out into the night. There's work to be done, after all.

"Do we have any witnesses, any leads as to who did this?" The chief sipped his coffee as he waited for the answer he knew he'd get.

"No sir, no witnesses, no evidence; it's like the vic just up and died. We can't even ID the weapon used." I stared at the ground, disappointed that I couldn't find one thing to help move this case along. Of all the gangs here in Baltimore… The Faulkner Gang is the one that's been able to elude the police for the longest time. They have two different variations to their signature: one painted in blood and the other marked with black spray paint. We have yet to figure out if there's a copycat or if the members just haven't agreed on what the signature should consist of. That would be some good news, the thought that they can't agree. We should hope that they'll have a falling out and kill each other. Although, how many members are in The Faulkner Gang has yet to be known.

One of the patterns we've noticed is that they target criminals and corrupt politicians, probably to justify their actions. _Killing a prosecutor seems a bit, out of character for them. Perhaps by getting to know the victim, I can identify the reason he was targeted._ With purpose, I rushed to my desk. _If I can find even one of the members of The Faulkner Gang… I'd be famous throughout the bureau!_

::  
The bar fell into silence as I walked in, my cheshire smirk illuminated their faces. I sat on one of the stools, everyone held their breath to see what I'd order. My sadistic grin changed to a genuinely sweet smile as I nodded to the bartender.

"I'd like some milk, please." One snicker was all it took to end the silence as everyone but the bartender broke into a hysterical fit of jeers.

"She wants some milk? Who is this joker?"

"Go back home to your momma, sweetheart!"

"Why don't ya let me show you a real drink. Maybe afterwards, we could hang out at my place, see where that gets us." The entire bar roared with laughter as I sipped the cold beverage.

"You make the milk taste sour. Pity. I was hoping to relax before killing you." The bartender grabbed one of the glasses and began cleaning it. The bar was silent once more.

"I hope you'll stay to clean up this time. Maude was sore when she saw the mess you left us." I smiled at him, an old friend that I'd saved on one of my missions.

"Sorry, Lee. Thems the rules. The cops would love to have my head on a silver platter, and frankly, I don't intend to let that ruin such a wonderful day. Cheer up, though. I promise not to let their blood stain the wood. It's new, right?" One of the gangsters had got up from his chair and was stalking over to me, knife in hand. _How droll. It's like they're not even trying to be creative. They're just… disappointing. _

I set down my drink when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do ya mean, ya think you're gonna hurt all of us? That's cute, sugar. But I don't like being talked down to." He put the knife to my throat. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, you like snaps or crackles?" I took the opportunity to break his neck while he was confused. _Instant death, it's a shame I didn't get to hear the pig's screams._ I grabbed the knife and put it in my pocket. "Who's next?"

::  
"How many people were in your bar when it happened?"

"Fifteen, plus me… So sixteen."

"Did you get a good look at the assailants?"

"No, they were wearing masks."

"Could you describe the masks?"

"Well, they looked like those masks that bank robbers usually wear."

"Alright. Anything else you might have seen, maybe one of them had an accent, maybe they were wearing cologne…"

"No, it all happened so fast. I'm sorry, but when can you get these bodies outta here? It's bad for business, you see." I thanked him for his time and left. _Something doesn't feel right. Why would men wearing ski-masks come into a bar unarmed? All of the victims were killed the same way, a snapped neck, but how? They were all armed, didn't they fight back? The only clue I have to solving this case leads to an unsolved series of cases. The worst part? The blood's cells are all dead, which means I can't use them to ID the person the blood came from. What a headache. That damn insignia seems to get more creepy everytime it shows up._

"Detective! Might I have a word?" I stopped and stared at the young man. He was in his late 20's and for some reason, he looked familiar.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" The man surveyed the crime scene and glanced over his shoulder before leaning in.

"I saw who did it." He whispered. My eyes grew wide with interest. I took out a sketch pad and pen.

"Go on…"

::  
I strolled through The Infinite Spaces, silently thanking Widner and puzzling over the simplicities that life can often bring. _Heh, I'm glad I can trust ol' Widner. He always gives the most accurate of descriptions to the police. Fortunately, it's of a patsy. He doesn't work directly with us, but he helps where he can. He insists that he owes me his life, but I have no idea why. Frankly, I think he might be a bit delusional. Works out well for me if he is. Even if the police take him into custody and he admits who I really am, the police won't believe that a child like me could commit such heinous crimes without getting caught._

I stopped at the mountain of money piled up. _Life really has no purpose, I'm just glad I've learned to create my own. I wonder if Maverick has the same dream as I, or if he wants something else from life? For the reader, Maverick is Barry. Everyone here in Baltimore has two names, the one they were born with and the one they go by._

The row of cars glistened, not a scratch or smudge on one of them. _All the time in the world, and I'm spending it killing criminals. I'd say that's an honest dream. To rid Baltimore of all it's crime. And who knows? Maybe we'll expand past Baltimore someday. I've heard Chicago has it pretty rough. Maybe I'll travel there for a few weeks. Vacation is different for me than it is for most people. I work while on break._

The swimming pool's water was stagnant, yet it was crystal clear. I climbed up to the diving board and jumped in, it's waves came to life and sloshed around me. _How did I get a swimming pool into my Infinite Spaces, you ask? That's my little secret. I have many more little treats here in my world, but they only fill me with a temporary delight. I want something that lasts._

I opened a portal leading to my room in the abandoned hangar. _Such a simple room. Not much is needed when I find beauty in the few objects that I own: a white poker chip, a small chunk of milky quartz, and a necklace with a bearclaw as the main attraction. All of these objects mean something to me. Whether they were given to me by a friend or I just found them fascinating; they're all precious, regardless or their origins._

A loud banging echoed through the hangar. I froze and glanced over at Barry's door. He came out with his Desert Eagle in hand. Teddy joined us on the catwalk with his ax and shotgun. Kat stayed in the shadows, her bow pulled back and ready to fire.

"This everyone?"

"I do believe Range is up in the rafters. He says it gives him a good vantage point."

"His loss, close combat is way more invigorating than shooting fish in a barrel." I heard Teddy chuckling as I grabbed my machetes from my room. The rival gang burst through the side door with their guns blazing, not knowing the viper-pit they'd just stormed into. My lips stretched into a sickening grin. _It's been far too long since blood has been spilled inside this hangar._

::  
Author's Note: Please do not be turned off by the fact that none of the TF2 characters showed up in this chapter. They are going to show up in next week's.

By the way, a Schrodinger is a neutral entity with hardly an opinion. If they do have an opinion, it would be because it's forced into having one; forcing a neutral being to have an opinion causes it to develop a severe mental imbalance. This Schrodinger has already gone through the imbalance. You'll see next chapter. ^u^


	2. Raccoons and Seared Steak

Opaque clouds drifted lazily in front of the moon. Schrodinger daydreamed casually, her attention pointed at the majestic swirls in the darkened sky.

All she remembered was fighting the rival gang, then a portal opened, then… she was in the middle of this desert? She shook her head, trying to remember anything else, but her strength was ebbing due to dehydration and hunger; her portals decided not to work for her at the worst possible time.

Had she been hearing the voices in her head the past few minutes, or were there actual people nearby? In the distance, she swore she heard the murmuring of several men and music, but she dismissed it multiple times. Her stubborn will broke as she chanced to look down from the sky only once, but that's all she needed. Her eyes fixated upon a building; she pushed back all thoughts of thirst or hunger, only focused upon that lone structure in this vast desert.

She felt so stupid for not looking down sooner! All she experienced now was this growing need to know who was there, and why? Though her hunger and thirst reminded her that they were important, as well. Curious, she quickened her pace, if only a little. An excruciating pain shot through her gut as she experienced what she could only assume were from hunger, but she just cursed to herself and continued stumbling towards the howling laughter of men. Her green eyes determined that she wouldn't die in this desert as she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Heh, Maverick is probably going to nag me for disappearing during that fight. I suppose I could tell him it wasn't my fault, but when does he believe me, anyway? Dude needs to chill." She paused for a moment as she stood in awe of the moon's regal tones when the clouds parted. "I really do miss Baltimore…"

_Well, if you hadn't opened that portal back then, maybe we wouldn't be here now, would we?_

_What's your problem? It's just a lil sand. And honestly, I don't mind the cold._

_Would you two knock it off? The people in the building up ahead might give us a lift to a town nearby, if we ask._

_Maverick can handle things back in Balty, I wanna stay here._

_That's so irresponsible…_

_Fuck off! I want to go on a rampage! Whatever kind of operation that's going down next week, Maverick'd probably just have me execute one or two people anyways, a complete waste of my talent._

_Stupid psycho. I'm surprised Maverick even allowed us to stay when he found out about our little, heh, situation._

::

~At RED base, a week after returning from Coldfront~

"Listen up, Maggots! Tomorrow we take the BLU fort or die trying…!" Soldier drunkenly pepped the men around him as he trailed off to sleep. A few of the mercenaries chuckled as they returned to what they were doing.

"Vhat are ve to do vith these drunken fools?" Medic laughed to himself as he smacked Soldier and Demoman awake. He glanced around the room at all of the men, most were chatting quietly or watching the tele. Spy was in the corner reading one of his books. The only one Medic didn't see was Sniper. He shrugged and joined Heavy and Scout on the couch, watching reruns on the busted-up tele. Demoman got up and stretched, "Bloody Hell, Doc. Wot was that fer?"  
::

Spy found it intriguing that not one of the simpletons on his team knew that he was actually gathering a superfluous amount of information on them. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of telling them about each others' secrets, creating havoc and chaos. But he just sat there and read his book, The Great Gatsby. A fine book, it was. And a classic. He was born in France, but he enjoyed reading English literature. Especially the classics. He took a drag from his cigarette as his flipped the page, completely engrossed in the novel, but keeping half an ear on his team. Just in case some juicy gossip made it's way to his corner.  
::

Engineer winced as the Pyro chuckled at his last comment.

"It ain't funny, Mumbles!" Pyro peered up at him, then, unable to hold it back, continued on with his insane fit of laughter. A light hughe of red spread across Engie's face. "Keep it down, will ya?"

"Hey Chucklenuts, what's so funny?" Scout peered over at Pyro with a childish gleam in his eyes. Pyro immediately made the motion of 'zipped lips,' indicating it was a secret. Not that anyone could ever understand what he said.  
::

"Vell, I'm off to bed. Gute Nacht." Medic got up and left, but that lingering curiosity stopped him in the middle of the hallway. _Maybe Sniper is in his room already…_ It had been a rough day for both teams. The game ended in a stalemate, but the Administrator didn't let up, showing her full anger and disappointment to both teams. _Such a vicious woman_. He shook his head before slipping into his bed, cooing his good nights to Archimedes. He thought of the battle that would go down tomorrow, and how it would be the same as usual. Charge up Heavy, blow up the Scout, get shot by the Sniper or backstabbed by the Spy… Although he had tried kidnapping one of the BLU's once, the attempt had failed. He was planning on using the kidnapped for his experiments. A sinister smirk spread across his face as he buried his face deeper into the pillow, fantasizing about the terrified screams of the other teams' men as he ripped them open.

His smile relaxed as he felt anxiety tugging at the back of his mind to go make sure Sniper was fine, but he assured himself that he was not a child. Still, it was unlike the aussie to avoid his team mates after such a long day. Come to think of it, the german didn't even see him at dinner. Medic closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber, unsure if he was making the right decision.  
::

Sniper scanned the desert for enemy BLU's, making sure that he didn't give their base away. He heard the drunken fool of a Demoman laughing and bellowing that he was going to blow away all the BLU's the next day. Sniper cursed under his breath, wishing the man would just keep it down. He took one more sweep on the desert and decided the base was secure. _I gotta get some sleep…_ The Aussie slung the rifle over his shoulder and yawned. He felt a cold chill run up his arms, causing him to shiver.

"Bloody desert." Sniper huffed to himself as he rushed back to the fortress. Although he was born in Australia, he could never seem to get used to the cold nights that enveloped the desert landscape. He would always complain as a child that he needed more blankets, and was often teased for it. The teasing didn't bother him much. It was when no one acknowledged him that he began to feel lonely. Even these mates teased him a bit when he'd first arrived. But that all changed when they saw how important he was on the battlefield.

His train of thought was violently broken by the sound of a snapping twig; the RED Sniper swerved around, scanning for anything out of place. He listened. He sniffed a couple of times to see if it was the enemy Spy. No smoke entered his nostrils. He took one last look around before shrugging and walking off, mumbling something about raccoons always messin' with him.

::

Stupid portal system is way too unpredictable, but at least it saved me this time.

The room she had stumbled into was jam packed with baseball memorabilia.

"Oooh, what's this?" Her mouth curled up into a mischievous grin as she picked up a baseball with her slender hands. She opened a portal to the roof and found a comfortable spot to sit. She threw the ball up and down a few times, easily entertained by it. The moon's bright rays of light seemed to reflect off of the ball, new as it was. She found herself entranced in it's soft shimmer… _Growl…_ Her stomach protested to her blatant waste of time. She scoffed and put the ball in the gutter, making sure it wouldn't fall or roll away.

She opened another portal and entered a room that resembled a kitchen. The sink was piled high with dishes and the cupboards were rather messy. She bowed in thanks before opening the fridge, looking through all of the 'delicacies' before deciding on eating a seared steak. She grabbed the skillet off of the wall and some butter from the fridge and promptly began the process, while sipping on some milk she had acquired. She threw the steak into the skillet, smirking as the meat sizzled with juiciness. It popped every once in a while, browning rapidly from the heat of the stove. She was practically drooling over it, failing to notice that someone had joined her in the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooooh, who walked in on our unsuspecting friend? More importantly, I'm kinda hungry, reading about that steak and all. Mm. I'll take Gluttony for 500, please. Anyways, the next upload will be on the 28th, hope you guys are enjoying this series so far!


	3. Schro and Snipes

Schrodinger used a serrated knife to get the browned steak out of the skillet, putting it on a clean plate. At least, she hoped it was clean. Dishes were stacked high in the sink. She shrugged as she sat down at the table and greedily ate the food, happy just to be alive. She heard the faint rustling of cloth against wood, yet she just reached for her glass of milk, undeterred by the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Uh, how long are you going to stand there and watch me? It's getting kinda creepy…" Schrodinger sipped some of her milk as the man entered the room rather sheepishly.

"Oi'm sorry, didn't mean ta- wait, just what are you doing in our base? How did you even find it?" _The last part of his sentence he purposefully enunciated every word, shows he's on guard. How cute._

"I just came in the front door." She smiled at him and laughed at the expression on his face. He was completely dumbfounded.

She perked up at the sound of more people approaching. "Hurry, follow me!" The Aussie whispered in a hushed tone. Schrodinger nodded and followed close behind him, making sure to look back occasionally. _That meal had turned out decent, too. Pity it had to be wasted._ She saw several men enter the room they had just left. They rummaged through the fridge, for a late night snack, no doubt. She glanced ahead of her at the Aussie. He was on his guard, he had his knife in hand- a kukri- yet he was helping her. _Would it be too much to ask to leave?_ She looked back once more and saw that the men closed the door. She could hear them chatting from nearly three rooms away! A part of her wished she could join them, if only to be rowdy and obnoxious. She bumped into the Aussie as he stopped abruptly. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the wall.

"Why are you here?" He had big hands, calloused and dirty… She studied his expression. It was calm and collected, yet ready to kill at any moment.

"I see, you took me away from there for an interrogation. Aight, I'll tell you: I got lost, then I found this place. I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen to eat. Any problems with my story so far?" She smiled slyly at him, and he returned with a look of discomfort. He glanced around and sighed.

::_  
She sounds just like the bloody spook._ He rubbed the ridge of his nose and growled under his breath._ This is not what I need right now..._

::_  
His aviators hide his eyes really well. What a cute shade of blue._ He let Schrodinger go, but began ruffling through his hair, hat in his left hand now. _I wonder if this is healthy, to stress someone else out this much. Is it because he wanted that steak? Shit… I'm always eating other peoples' food… Not on purpose! I just, get hungry._

"This place is a top secret facility… it's not like I can just let you leave, now. I'm not about to make you a prisoner of war, either." The Aussie glanced over his shoulder and then grabbed Schrodinger's arm, pulling her into a nearby room. The Aussie pulled her close to him protectively, but put his hand over her mouth. Schrodinger smelled a whiff of cigarette smoke. The soft clatter of shoes could be heard as she strained her ears to identify the man walking by. The Aussie tensed up when the man was right in front of the door, but let out a sigh of relief when he didn't stop to investigate.

"Bloody piker." The Aussie let go of Schrodinger as he glared down the hallway, his eyes following the suit til the man entered his room. "C'mon, then." He grabbed Schrodinger's arm and he led her down the hallway, to what she assumed to be his room. It was… plain to say the least. It had just a bed, a mirror, a desk and a closet. The Aussie closed the door behind him, locking it. Schrodinger sat down in the desk chair.

"I wonder, what will you do? I honestly couldn't care less about your secret society or whatever this is, but if you want to complicate things, fine. Makes my life more interesting." Her laugh was light, airy.  
::

The Aussie stopped for a moment, not knowing what she was playing at. Finally, he sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

"You know, I never did catch your name." He glanced up at the ginger. She stared back at him, curious and… trusting?

"You can call me Sniper. What about you?"

"Call me Schrodinger!" She grinned widely and spun around in her chair. "You mind if I just call you Snipes?"

"...I don't mind. Just as long as I can call you Schro." Sniper's lips formed a sideways grin, almost laughing at how enthusiastic the child was. _Actually… How old is she? She can't be more than sixteen, but… I get the feeling she isn't what she appears to be._ Sniper grabbed one of the pillows and his jacket and laid down on the floor.

"You can 'ave the bed, Schro. G'night."  
::

Schrodinger tilted her head at the strange man with a confused expression on her face. _At least his accent is back._ She shrugged and decided to accept his kindness, though. As she slipped into his bed, she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Author's Note: Is it bad that every time I think of Sniper, the song 'Down Under' (Men at Work) goes through my head? Anyways, how gentlemanly of him, to offer her his bed. Adorable. And that bloody spy… Always snoopin' when he doesn't need to be. Alright, so I'm sorry for the short chapter, but to be honest, a lot happened here. Kind of. Not really, I just felt like ending it here. See you next week, ya haters!


	4. Hard Liquor and a Baseball

The alert went off the same time every day, whether there was a match scheduled or not. _It was always going off at 8:00 in the bloody mornin'!_ Demoman snatched up a bottle of whiskey and trudged down the stairs, groggy from the previous night's partying. _If you could call it that._ He huffed grudgingly to himself. The RED team gathered in the kitchen, ready to pummel the BLU team the first chance they got.

"Oi! Git me a steak, would ye?" Demoman leaned back in his chair as he waited for his food. He heard a gasp from the fridge. Pyro turned to the others and muffled a terrified and worried jumble of… words? A few RED's exchanged what they thought he'd said to each other, almost placing bets before finally asking him to repeat in a less frantic manner. When Heavy went over to see what was wrong, Pyro decided it'd be better to show him.  
::

"Oh no! This is bad!" Heavy opened the fridge door wider, almost not believing what he saw, or, didn't see. Just at that moment, Sniper stumbled in, drowsy from forcing Schrodinger to stay in his room until he was done with this mission, and felt the full fury of Heavy. "Steak is gone!" Heavy shook poor Sniper mercilessly until Medic entered the room. "Doktor! We have emergency!"  
::

"Vhat is it?" Medic's heart leaped at the thought that someone might have burned themselves while making breakfast, until he saw what was going on. _Oh no… not again…_ "Listen, herr Heavy. Vhat do you say ve go into town and buy some more steaks after ze match, ja?"

"...Ok Doktor. But Heavy needs meat!" He sat down next to Engineer, pouting that all the steak was eaten up already.  
::

"No worries, mate! You can 'ave my sandwich, if ya like." Sniper offered Heavy his sandwich, and Heavy thanked the Aussie before devouring it. The marksman took his seat, feeling a little guilty that he knew who caused all of this, but he also knew he couldn't tell his team about her. _Not yet, anyway.  
_::

Spy observed Sniper's actions. _He's acting quite different, I think I shall keep a close eye on him for the next couple of days._

Scout entered the room, obviously peeved. He plopped down in one of the chairs next to Sniper, grabbing a can of _Bonk!_ from his hoodie. "Have any a you guys seen my baseball anywhere? I swear I had it yesterday…"

_Also uncharacteristic of Scout to lose his precious baseball. Might as well keep an eye on him while I'm out snooping around. Like a common criminal, hah!_ He laughed to himself in the corner of the room, sipping his coffee and flipping through his newspaper.

"So, uh, we gonna come up with some sort a strategy today?" Scout's eyes were bright as he hinted that he already had a plan to share.

"Alright, pardner, what's your plan this time?" Scout chuckled lightly before giving a cocky glance up at Engineer.

"Engie, please. Ya already know my plan. I'll go in, grab the case, and before the BLU's can blink, we win!" He chugged down his can of _Bonk!_, ignoring the irritated groans from his teammates.

"Look, mate. There's more to this-"

"Brother, don't worry. I got this." He crushed the can and threw it into the trash, oblivious to Sniper's slight nose twitch from being cut off so abruptly.

"Heavy thinks leetle man should prove himself." Heavy bit into the sandvich, hardly taking into account Scout's flaring nostrils before the Bostonian flew his arms up.

"Alright, fatso! Today I'm tha only one going against tha BLU's! You just sit there in tha intel room. An' make sure ta clap when I get there!" Scout stormed out of the room, his fists clenched.

"Merci, 'e was getting on my nerves." Spy took a drag from his cigarette before returning to his novel. _Such uninteresting men I work with. It would be a godsend for something new.  
_::

Schrodinger scanned the room for something to do. She found a notebook and a pencil, but that would prove boring after a measly 5 minutes of flipping through blank pages. _There are drawers in the desk, but snooping feels so…_ Unable to find the right word, she attempted to open the door to the room, but it was locked. _Dang. I wonder if I can use my portals now-_ _Success!_ A portal opened in front of her, it looked like it lead into another bedroom. Curious, Schro stepped in.

"Ooooh, liquor! What a pleasant surprise!" She smiled devilishly as she took one of the bottles. She opened another portal and teleported to the roof again. "Might as well enjoy my stay here." She set the bottle down beside her. _A bit of minor pilfering should go relatively unnoticed, save for occasional paranoia. _She tossed the ball up into the air a couple of times, pouting at a lack of anything exciting to do. She heard the distant murmur of breakfast banter and a wave of homesickness swept over her. Her mind wandered back to Baltimore in all it's glory, it's cobblestone streets shimmering after a brief shower. She sighed dreamily, trying to will herself not to become fixated on the city she'd abandoned- until she noticed that the ball hadn't come back down.

* * *

Author's Note: Anti-gravity shit's goin' down. Swearzies.

"I will read zhe comments if you take zhe time to write zhem properly. Adieu mon amis. I'm afraid zhe author-"

"Get outta here, stupid escargot!"

Ahem. Sorry about that. I know I've been pretty consistant with my uploads, but this month, I'm gonna try something different. I apologize in advance to those of you who have loyally followed my fanfiction. I appreciate it and I promise that I'm not dead, even if I go a couple of weeks without uploading anything. Don't be spreadin' rumors. See y'all next week!

"Zhat was hardly appropriate, Author."

"That reminds me, I do believe Pyro is meeting me up here in a couple of minutes..."

Hehe, if only you could see the look of terror on the escargot's face. Thank God I've been able to keep the Author's Notes away from the others so far. Do you even know how bad it would be if they saw these?

Again, sorry for not posting the story yesterday, the was doing maintenance or something. I'll be posting the next chapter the 14th.


	5. New Members and New Feelings

"Stand up, Maggot!" The man holding her baseball was sturdy, like your typical run-of-the-mill military man. He wore a helmet that went clear down til it covered his eyes. _Is everyone in this place so interesting?_ Schrodinger stood up and tilted her head questioningly towards Soldier. "If you don't want to get blown up I suggest you tell me your rank and purpose for being here, Maggot!"

"I'm Schrodinger. I'd like to join your army, sir." She noted that he talked fast and sternly, she can't joke around with a guy like that. This was her weaker territory when it came to persuasion. _Men who can't take a joke are just no fun to toy with. Unless...  
_::

"What makes you think I'd want the likes of you in my army? You're weak! You're puny! And you're a girl!" He'd said the last part of his sentence in a sneer. Schrodinger's eyes narrowed. Soldier suddenly felt a cold chill run up his arms, causing him to shiver.

"Question… If I assault an officer of higher rank than I, is it considered a felony according to the military guidelines?" Schrodinger inquired darkly as the man in front of her took a step back, eyes widening.

"Of course it's against the military guidelines!" Soldier didn't know what it was about this girl, but he didn't like it. He just wanted to get away from her. His instincts were spot on 37% of the time! _That means this girl is trouble!_

"Is that so?" She took a step closer to him. "What if I get permission from the officer to attack him in order to inform him of how strong I actually am?"

"Well… I…" Soldier didn't like where this was going at all. At this point, he was avoiding eye contact with the girl completely. His boots crunched heavily on the edge of the rooftop. The girl was inches away from him with a wicked gleam in her clover eyes. All it would take was one slight push and he'd plummet to his temporary death. _I have my pride to uphold! No little miss muffet is gonna break my streak of avoiding base respawn!_ "You… can join us. Just don't get in the way! Also, sit out the first battle, observe how the other team moves! That strategy will grant us victory!" Soldier finished quickly, hoping that the girl would be satisfied with that.  
::

"Awesome! You're the best!" Schrodinger lightly punched the Soldier in the arm before jumping down so she could make sure Snipes didn't find the room empty, in case he came back.  
::

Sniper chewed through his food slowly, thinking about the girl he left in his room. _Really, I'll only be gone for two hours, she'll be ok, right? But what if someone from HQ came down and found out about her? Also… why did she smile at me like that?_ He felt his face burning up as he sipped his coffee.

"Yo, Snipes! What're ya thinkin' about? Probably some hot lady friend. Am I right?" The Scout intruded Sniper's private little world constantly, and he even called him by the same nickname that Schro had chosen for him.

"Oi was just thinkin' 'bout the match today, mate." Sniper avoided eye contact with Scout.

"Oh, is it the coffee then? Cause your face is red, man!" The Scout cackled as the Sniper continued sipping his beverage.

"Actually, yeah. It is the coffee, _mate_. Now if you don't mind, oi'd like ta think about the battle a bit more. Alone."

"Tsh, whatever."

_Bloody hooligan. Needs to learn to mind his own business. But getting back to my previous thoughts: I still can't shake the feeling that Schro is gonna get into trouble. I mean, she raided the fridge last night, who knows what else she did? Wait, I left her alone in my room… With my drawers! _Another huge blush crept upon the Sniper's face at his sudden realization. He stood up and slung his rifle around his shoulder.

"Oi think I fergot somethin' in my room. I won't be a minute!" Sniper ran down the hallway, almost at a dead sprint. _I really hope she's not rutting through the closet. Oh my God, what if she finds my baby pictures?_ A horrified look spread across his face and he slowed down, in front of his door in record time.  
::

Spy decided to follow Sniper, though he didn't expect the man to run like the devil was chasing him! _What odd behaviour, could it be that he left the water running?  
_::

Sniper fumbled his keys into the lock, quickly turning it. He swung the door open, relieved that his room didn't look to have been rutted though. Schrodinger finished her quick sketch before reacting to Sniper's relieved sigh.

"Hi again, you already back from your mission?" She smiled at him, the same, beautiful, pearly white, hypnotizing...

"Uhh, no, oi was just about to leave, actually…"  
::

"So, what's wrong? You look like someone attacked you or something." Schrodinger looked at the Aussie with concern, but she was also curious. _What's he up to…?_

"Oi just… Oi just wanted to make sure you'd be ok for a few hours. Alone and all…" The Aussie was scratching the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. But there was something else in his eyes; they flittered to look at Schro, but quickly leapt up to the ceiling in a less-than-hidden manner. Curiosity took the reigns as Schrodinger got up from the desk chair. She ambled over to the Aussie and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Snipes. You don't have to worry about me. It's just a few hours. You're being way too dramatic." A slight pause. "I hate to rush you off to war, but you said this job of yours starts at 9:00, right?"  
::

"Yeah, Oi know, Oi'll see ya later, Schro." He turned and walked off, still able to feel the warmth of Schrodinger's hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he cherished every second it stayed.  
::

The Frenchman gasped at what he saw. _A woman? Non, a girl! And, why was Sniper acting so…_ Another realization. One that made Spy feel bad for that child. If only he could warn her about what kind of animal Sniper really was. _On the field…_ He shuddered at the memories of gore and screams echoing through the BLU base.  
::

Sniper tried to gather his thoughts about how he was feeling. This girl had just come into his life, completely out of nowhere, and now… He was finding it impossible to be away from her! This was the worst possible situation that fate could have formulated. He entered the loading dock and glanced around. _Everyone's here… except Spy and Soldier. Ah, scratch that, here comes the bloody spook now. He's probably late cause he was writing down all the latest intel he gathered on us, sometimes I wish I could teamkill, if only for him… Did that sound a bit too vengeful?_

"Listen up, Maggots! I have an announcement!" Soldier entered via the side door to the garage.

"Vhat is it? Anozher pep talk from herr Soldier?" Heavy and the Medic exchanged glances when the Soldier didn't respond with his usual, 'Do not interrupt me, Maggots!'

"We have a new team member! And as the designated leader of the RED team, I have decided it would be best for them to wait one day on the sidelines and observe what it is we do here at RED. Do not disappoint them, Maggots! Is that understood?"

A couple of people on the RED team looked around, shrugging their shoulders with dull expressions on their faces.

"I have already called the Administrator and informed her of the situation. She will let us know after the battle today!"

Sniper gazed at the boring desert on the way to Teufort, thinking about a mad assortment of things while the others rough-housed in the confines of the rust bucket of a vehicle. He sighed as he tried not to worry about his little vixen.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me you weren't expecting a bit of romance on Valentine's day. _I dare you._ So, I'm going to actually wait until the 28th til I upload the next chapter, but until then, you can at least reread the story to see if you missed anything… Mehehehe.

"Hey, Author! When ya gonna shine tha light on tha real star of tha show?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Scout? You could be chasing off that spook that's been lovin' up on your mother, no?"

"That's just a rumor! … Spah! Get ova here!"

"Oi, is it healthy ta pit 'em against each other like that, Author?"

"Please. I'd think it's more than healthy."

"They're tearin' apart tha bloody kitchen!"

"Heh, what a beautiful father-son relationship."

"Yer sick, ya bloody leprechaun!"

"And you're drunk. Go home, Demo."

"Why should I? 'ere I thought ya'd be payin' us ta act in this lil skit, but noo!"

"The Scots and Irish never get along, do they?"

"'fraid not, partner."

"Just… please leave before you make me angry."

"Oh, I'd like ta see that! What are ya goin' ta do ta me, ya wee lassie?"

"Nothing. You'll find that I'm a very patient author. But grudges hold firm within my heart."

Obnoxious characters. Sometimes they're impossible to work with.

"Oi, Schro! You readin' this? Tha bloody Author's bad-mouthin' us!"

"Tsh, typical."

"I'm not bad-mouthing all of you. Just the ones that deserve it."

Anyways, I'd best be going before they make my ears bleed. For a bunch of heartless mercenaries, they sure are touchy. Maybe I should be more careful about what I write in the Author's Note in the future though... Nah!

"I 'eard that, ye bloody leprechaun!"


	6. Schro and Miss Pauly

Schrodinger easily escaped from Sniper's room. It's as if he'd never held someone captive before. _Either that or he wasn't even trying._ The door was locked, but the key was still in the door.

_I couldn't help but smile, the guy's adorable!_

_Uh, huh… Question, when are we getting out of here? Maverick will most definitely be concerned by now, you never miss a day!_

_Whatever, I'm intrigued by these people. Maverick can take his pals and shove them up his-_

_So… You planning on exploring?_

_Yeah. I wanna see what else these peeps are hiding in their rooms._

_Course. You know, stealing and snooping aren't necessarily considered-_

_Good? Yeah, we get it, but neither is killing, you were quiet then, so why don't you shut yer trap now?_ She tiptoed through the halls playfully, occasionally looking in any room that might happen to be unlocked.

_Well, I've been thinking maybe we could veer off the path of crime, y'know? This trip to the desert is our chance to redeem ourselves._

_Please, if I wanted saving, I'd only stab the saviour in the back after he gave his blessing. Maybe spread his blood all over, make a pretty picture of it. Sounds nice, don't it?_

_You're sick, you know that? I thought all of that blood drawing was to mock the police, but no, you actually enjoy it, don't you?_

_Most definitely._

A long pause ensued as the three personalities heard a vehicle pull up to the complex. Schrodinger leaned against the window, eager to see if she knew the person. It was a slender woman with dark brown hair, much like Yin. But this woman was an American. _What a disappointment._ The woman wore a short purple skirt and a purple jacket, with purple heels… Purple... Purple glasses...

Come to think of it, Snipes, the guy in the suit and the Soldier all had matching colors in their outfits. If only we had that kind of co-ordination back in Balty.

_Question, what's that in her arms?_

The woman was carrying a folder and a pen, she hurried to the door of the complex as Schrodinger rushed down the stairs to meet her.

_How exciting! Maybe we'll get to rip her to shreds! Can I be in charge for this one?_

_Shush. She might be of some use to me. Let's wait before killing her._

"Hello? Young lady, I need to talk to you real quick!" _The woman is addressing me? Right, cause I joined the 'army' when I talked to the Soldier earlier. This must be a lacky sent here to confirm things for her boss._

Schrodinger stepped into view and took in the woman's presence. She was a determined individual, and a hard worker. _Maybe a little overworked._ She gasped when she saw me.

"Hey, I'm Miss Pauling." Her eyes darted to her left as she held out her hand for me to shake. _Odd behaviour for a businesswoman._ I shook her hand, but I stayed on my guard.

"Schrodinger. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled before pulling out a pen.

"The Administrator would like to know more about you before she allows you to become a member of this team."

"So that's what the folder's for?"

"Yes. Also… Since we don't have a record on you, we'll need you to be a neutral party. Can you fight?"

"Yup."

"What weapons?" Schro shrugged.

"Virtually any, but I like throwing knives." She nodded slowly before writing something down.

"Are you good with hand to hand, or are you more reserved?"

"In all honesty, I'm good with both. I prefer hand-to-hand because it ensures me that the target isn't playing dead." She smiled before jotting down some more notes.

"Offensive, Defensive, or Support?" Schrodinger pondered this a moment.

"I tend to be more offensive, but as with your other questions, I'm rather flexible in my profession." She shuffled over to the wall, nibbling on the end of her pen. As she leaned against it, I couldn't help but notice she was going over things in her head.

"You really are a Neutral party." Miss Pauling laughed a tad, as if trying to force it. _She's visibly uncomfortable. I wonder why...?_ The air was filled with a foreign melody that proved to be her cell phone. _Not a bad ring tone, though I've heard better ones._ She smirked as sweet memories filled her thoughts.

"Administrator? Yes, she's here."

"No, she didn't mention- You want to- Okay." She raised her eyebrow at the extended phone in front of her, as if it were from another planet. Schrodinger took the phone, thanking Miss Pauling.

"Hello?"

"You are to be a strictly hand-to-hand combat class. You may borrow other mercenaries' weapons if you deem it necessary, but you are not allowed to keep your own."

"Alright. Who all will I be fighting against?"

"Miss Pauling will give you a file of all the classes." There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line. "Tell me, do you have any mental disorders?"

"None that are legally diagnosed, but I'm pretty sure I have multiple personality disorder. One's benign, one's evil, and the last is cool with whatever. Why?"

"... I will accommodate this minor setback. Just make sure to do your job when on the field." _Harsh, calling a mental illness a minor setback._

"I'm pretty sure the evil personality will be a bit... off the rails."

"Schrodinger. I'll take care of it. Do _not_ disappoint me." I heard a click on the other end as she hung up. _What a woman. But at least she gets to the point. I think I like that. Probably one of her only good values, though._

"Is everything okay?" Miss Pauling leaned down to meet my gaze, almost forcing herself onto my train of thought. _Tickets only._

"Yeah."

"The Neutral base will be ready in about three days. That way you won't have to stay here with all these sweaty men." Her nose crinkled up in a joking manner, as if she were talking to a child. I decided to humor her by laughing along. With my complexion, many people assume I'm younger than I actually am. Thanks to that, I've gained some stellar acting skills to get me places I wouldn't have been able to go if my enemies knew my true age. My work with Maverick demands a good double agent. I'm exactly that. The only problem has been Drake's ability to follow orders to a key and Eli's willingness to sin. Other than that, my work with the mafia has gone rather smoothly.

"So, where's the file of the people I'll be working with?"

"Right here." I opened the folder to see a helmet staring back at me. Soldier. _That's literally his job title._ Waves around a shovel, can rocket jump... _sounds fun._

"Can I keep this?" She nodded.

"Would you accompany me to the Headquarters? We can discuss more there." Schrodinger flipped the page over to see an adolescent. Scout. Baseball junkie that uses a scatter-gun and drinks way too much caffeine.

"Sure, why not?"  
::

Sniper aimed his rifle at the enemy Pyro. _Not this time, mate._ His shot echoed through the room as he took a sip of his coffee. _I wonder who the new recruit is… Maybe it's a canine unit, a tracker of sorts. Maybe they found an Irish sailor to drink away the pain with Demoman._ He chuckled as he reloaded his rifle, listening for footsteps and sniffing the air, waiting for the spook to come in at any moment. His mind wandered to his room, remembering Schro's comforting face as she put her hand on his shoulder. _Such a sweet girl doesn't belong anywhere near the field. When I get back, I'll tell her she can leave. Yeah… That's what's best for the both of us. _

He shivered and a small tear fell from his deep blue eyes, which he quickly wiped away, refocused on the battle of Teufort. A faint smile shown on his lips. _I'm really gonna miss that little vixen._

* * *

Author's Note:

"That's some shonky business right there, mate. I don't like Schro!"

"Uh-huh. I never said you do. This is just a skit, after all."

"I'd like ta be taken out of it, since yer so adamant that I'm in love with tha lil vixen!"

"Alright. Don't have to be so defensive."

"Wait, what are you…"

Can't wait for the next chapter to be uploaded, can you, my loving audience?

"Oi."


	7. Author's Observations

I watched solemnly as Schrodinger entered Miss Pauling's van bound for HQ. It can get quite boring here at the base during the battles, and without Schro here I might as well be at an insane asylum with how my thoughts bounce around in my head.

One thing I've noticed is that not all of the script was followed. A few things were added in by the mercenaries, some by Miss Pauling, some by Schro. But what I find the most odd about all of this is that I should be able to control every one of their movements. What they say, what they do, what they think.

But then a thought comes to mind. What if they aren't just _characters_? What if they somehow took control mid-play? With how rambunctious the mercenaries can get and how unpredictable Schrodinger is, I wouldn't dismiss that theory. Still… I seem to have _some_ control over where the story goes. Maybe I'm just such a bad Author that I let the characters take over the story? Is that even possible? Circling back to the insane asylum theory.

I sighed as I headed towards the kitchen. I tend to binge eat when I'm bored. Despite that, I still retain womanly curves. I blame teenage metabolism stretching beyond its limits. I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. It's just that, I like poking belly fat. It entertains me.

The clicking of shoes is what first put me on high alert. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Schro was considerate enough to leave some for me. I glanced over to the doorway when the steps stopped.

"Hm. Must have been my imagination acting up." I dragged out my most sarcastic tone. No one was there, but I could feel the shift in the air. I know Spy can turn invisible, but only for a short time. What was it, five minutes until his invisa-watch runs out? Isn't he supposed to be battling it out at Teufort? Lazy Escargot.

My eyes returned to the fridge as if I were ignoring the interruption. I grabbed out the steak and licked my lips. Freaking yes. Although the mercenaries are going to hate me for it, I won't regret one bite of this. I also grabbed out an apple, on the off chance that the steak doesn't fill me up, perhaps the apple will finish the job. As I said earlier: teenage metabolism. It really is wearing out its welcome.

I set the apple on the oak table, eager to cook the steak. A smile spread across my face as I remembered the first steak I'd cooked. It was in high school and it had turned out decent, but it still lacked a certain flair. After that, I had experimented with different spices until I found the perfect combination. Unfortunately for Schrodinger, that recipe is going to follow me to my grave.

Finding the essential spices in a kitchen was never this impossible before! You'd think that even mercenaries would keep things stocked up, but I couldn't even find the red pepper flakes! I swore under my breath, wishing Schro were here to get me all the ingredients without the bat of an eyelash.

I heard the rustling of cloth behind me. I whirled around to find myself alone, yet again. It had been over five minutes. I narrowed my eyes til they were nearly closed, allowing my ears to go back on instinct (I can wiggle my ears and sometimes when I feel threatened, they move on their own. Dun worry about it). Hands rolled up into fists, I turned back to the cabinets. A light tapping on my shoulder made me freeze as I reached for the paprika.

"Might I inquire as to who the Hell is ballsy enough to aggravate me this much?" A quiet, stifled laugh emanated from an invisible space. My eyes scanned the area, my lips pursed.

"In due time, mon ami." The clicking of shoes crossed the room towards the table. In an instant, the apple disappeared.

"Tch, I was gonna eat that."

"Along with zhat steak? You must 'ave _some_ appetite." I grabbed the paprika from the shelf and set it down next to the mass of other ingredients.

"Of course, you don't expect an Author like myself to type up a decent story while running on empty, do you, crepe?" I heard him pause in his munching.

"Ez zhat my nickname? You couldn't come up with anything more… creative?" Or less offensive. I chuckled as I stirred together the various spices.

"I think it fits you rather nicely." I smirked, despite feeling uneasy at his silence. Although I can't necessarily _die_, I'd rather not have a knife in my back.

"I would prefer a different one." He said cooly. I looked over to the table, where I assumed he was, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite persnickety, aren't you?" I heard him scoff. My mouth formed a mischievous grin. "Perhaps I should just call you un harceleur? It isn't a food-based nickname, but it fits what little I know about you so far."

"I don't 'ave to put up with zhis…" The half-eaten apple reappeared on the table. I smirked as I heard his expensive shoes stomp out of the kitchen. I really should ease up on the poor bastard. I'm probably the first person he's talked to in a while, only God knows how long he's been invisible.

I rubbed the spices onto the steak, incorporating them well while humming a tune I'd heard from a movie. Then the humming formed into me singing.

"_I hear the moon, singing a tune._

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine._

_Is she divine? Is it the wine?_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine._

_I don't know, don't know. So don't ask me why._

_Tell me why, La Seine and I._

_I don't know, don't know. So don't ask me why._

_Tell me why, La Seine and I._"

I plopped the steak into the skillet with melted butter. Stupid Eau is too sensitive. That's my actual nickname for him, but I think I'll tease him a bit more before letting him know that. Although I can't see him, maybe it's more fun to guess what his face looks like.

After eating, I waltzed through the hallways towards the roof. I normally type my story up there. One: it's quiet. Not many people go up to the roof, even if they want to talk to me. Past experience has deterred Scout, for the most part. I grinned as I remembered his rapidly swelling face filled with shock, simultaneously yelling for Medic.

I swung open the door to the roof, taking in a breath of fresh air. It's about six in the evening, yet the sun still hasn't set. It's close, but it'll take a few hours yet. I posed with my fists on my hips like I could tackle anything the world threw at me. My chest was puffed out and my chin held high. My green eyes sparkled bright in the desert sun.

"Are you enjoying yourself, petite?" I could take on anything but that. Instantly, my teeth clenched.

"How long have you been here?"

"I asked first." I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I scanned the area, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Yeah, I like it here. Can get a bit boring sometimes, but I can't complain." I gave up on my search an sat down on the edge of the roof. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face when I saw all the bullet holes in the range below me.

"I've been 'ere since zhe end of our conversation." I jumped at the voice right beside me. I imagine he's smirking right now, smarmy bastard.

"I'm probably going to get in trouble with Sniper for leaving that apple half-eaten. Thanks for that." I put my chin on my hands, looking out to the desert with a distant look in my eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about zhat filthy jarman. I tend to leave apple cores behind occasionally. Zhey probably think it's a mouse." I heard him chuckle, but there was an air of sadness to it that made me look over.

"When was the last time you talked to them, anyways?" A long silence.

"When I realized zhe invisa-watch 'ad malfunctioned, I tried to ask zhe laborer to fix it, but he simply thought I was 'messing with 'im'." He sighed. I can't possibly imagine how lonely it must be for him, and to be abandoned like that by his own teammates? They didn't know, but it would be enough to drive anyone to drinking.

"When was the last time you had a cigarette?"

"You misunderstand, I still 'ave my weapons as well as my cigarettes-"

"Answer the question." I said sternly yet concerned.

"A week ago. I 'ave been trying to quit." I bit my thumbnail. In other words, he's trying to disappear completely. How depressed _is_ this guy?

"Smoke. I have nothing to say to you until you do." I got up from the ledge and headed for the door that lead off of the roof. The sound of footsteps behind me caused a slight migraine to form. Seems he isn't going down without a fight.

"Where else are you going to write? Zhe second zhose fools get back, you'll 'ave to come back 'ere." I could hear the desperation in his words, but I could also hear a bit of haughtiness. I smirked as I opened the door.

"There's always the hayloft. Or the attic. You know now that you mention it, there are a ton of places I can go where I won't be disturbed." The door clicked behind me. I made my way down the stairs.

The hayloft is too smelly. The attic is too dusty. The only place I've found comfort is now guarded by a spook who won't smoke. Fuck my life. What about the kitchen? Binge eating would be too tempting. It's bad enough as it is. The front porch of the base? Hm… I knit my eyebrows together and headed out to the porch.

It's small, but it's clean aside from some dirt on the steps. The railing seems sturdy enough to hold my weight. I jiggled it a couple of times before catapulting myself onto it. Comfy. Not the word to describe it, but it'll do. I grabbed my notebook out of my satchel as well as my pen. I know Sniper is going to hate me for this but it's not like he didn't ask for it. An evil grin spread across my face as I began writing the next chapter.

I didn't notice it at first, probably because I was so focused on the writing, but something was different. I nibbled on the end of my pen, trying to identify the foreign feeling. Cigarettes. I took a deep breath and nearly choked at their overwhelming aroma. The invisible frenchman chuckled behind me, sending a jolt of both fury and panic through me. Two things: I hate it when he does that, and _how_ does he do that? I made sure to close the doors behind me as quickly as possible.

"Well, petite? I'm waiting." I turned to give him an earful, but the railing decided it'd had enough. It collapsed beneath me, and I shut my eyes at the pain that… never came. Strong arms had caught me before I could follow the railing down. I cleared my throat and instantly the arms pulled back.

"Thanks Eau. Might've been embarrassing if-"

"Eau?" I stopped picking up the bits of railing, biting my lip viciously. Darn.

"Yeah, I decided that'd be your nickname." I heard snickering in front of me, but it wasn't mocking or anything like that. It almost sounded… happy. I punched at the space where I thought Eau's shoulder would be. My fist connected lightly with his arm.

"I like it. Merci." I smiled as I picked up the rest of the railing, some of which had disappeared. I started to put it back together with the invisible man assisting me occasionally.

"So, if you're invisible and unable to fight, why don't you just leave the base? There are plenty of jobs outside that you could do." A long silence greeted me and a small knot formed in my stomach. Perhaps this will be a subject to stay away from. Nah.

"I would rather stay." His voice was quiet, almost trembling. I tilted my head as I put the last piece on the railing. I tore out a page from my notebook and labeled the railing 'In Disrepair'.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the door, trying to change the subject.

"Of course." I felt him brush up next to me, freaking fancy suit. "Do you play chess, mon ami?"

"Checkers is a simpler game. I dig the simplicity in life." I smiled as we walked through the empty corridors. It's kinda nice having someone to talk to, even if it is Eau. I suppose we're like friendly rivals. I hate not seeing who I'm talking to and he hates how temperamental I am. At least, I think he does. This is all guesswork.

"What books 'ave you read?"

"I hardly read. Unless something is recommended to me or I'm forced into it, I won't read." His steps stopped. Must have really surprised him.

"Zhat ez terribly irresponsible, being an unread Author." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his hand over it, effectively shushing me but causing anger to simmer. "I know, you 'ave an excellent vocabulary, but zhat alone will not make an audience interested. You must 'ave drama, angst, friendship, feeling!" An awkward silence followed as he must have realized he was still holding my mouth closed. "Humor and romance." I flared my nostrils a couple of times before smacking away his hand. Damn spook is trying to school me when I'm writing a play about his colleagues!

"Excuse the fourth wall break, but if I'm the Author, then you're the commenters." I could almost see his freaking smirk. "Only Frenchier and less kind."

"Excusez moi? I admit to zhe first accusation, but do not forget who prevented your little mishap earlier." I winced. Touche.

"So, what do you usually do here? I mean, you've probably read all of those books already." I changed the subject, resulting in his immediate laughter.

"Zhere are many secrets 'ere in zhis base. If you want, I could show zhem to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch? Spies don't share secrets, ever." I felt an arm rest on my shoulder.

"I simply wish to entertain you. I wouldn't want to bore my only company." He purred into my ear.

"Hm. You must be really bored to share such 'confidential information'." I emphasized by making quotes with my fingers. He steered me into the hallway that lead to the meeting room.

"I used to come in 'ere to watch zhe fights, but it often ended in my reminiscing and getting 'orribly drunk." He pushed open the double doors and flicked on the lights. I quickly surveyed the room to take in every detail. Nine chairs around a circular table that had an intercom system in the middle. Beside it was an ashtray with a freshly placed cigarette.

I didn't see any monitors until Spy pushed a button on the intercom system. The back wall dropped down, revealing viewpoints even the Administrator would be envious of. My eyes lit up at the potential that could be harvested and baked into my writing. The monitors even changed to different angles if I pawed at a scroll ball in the center of the control panel.

My cheeks started burning when I realized I'd been smiling this entire time. I took a step back and coughed. Still, this is one Hell of a secret to show an Author.

"I appreciate you showing me this, Eau." I zoomed in on a familiar object in Sniper's nest, but before I could make any important connections, BLU Pyro's rampaging through the fort caught my attention. I found it difficult to look away as the flames engulfed the surrounding mercenaries.

"I take it you adore zhe Pyro's fire?" I nearly forgot about Eau, I was so captivated.

"Yeah. Being a Spy, you probably don't share my admiration, huh?"

"Just because I am a Spy does not mean I cannot respect zhe mumbling abomination, petite." I raised an eyebrow. Didn't he just contradict himself? Whatever, he's probably just a hypocrite or something. Bipolar maybe. Indecisive?

"Hey Eau, which team were you on? I guess you were a RED, considering you're here in the RED's base, but I just wanted confirmation." He stayed silent. A common occurrence it seems. I glanced behind me briefly, a look of wonder on my face. If he was from the RED team, wouldn't he just admit it right away?

"Are you biased towards either of zhe teams?" I turned back to the monitors, shrugging slightly.

"Although I might show it in my writing, I like to think I treat them equally. Even if I do write about one more than another, it's usually due to extenuating circumstances. Why?" An invisible hand moved the scroll wheel, panning the camera across the battlefield. The RED Soldier's rocket blasted a BLU sentry to bits, resulting in the RED Scout yelling that he didn't need assistance.

"Zhe reason I 'aven't been entirely ecstatic at zhe thought of being visible again ez because I am a BLU." I attempted to hide the surprise by focusing on the monitors, but I was hardly registering what was going on at Teufort. He's a BLU? … Why didn't he just leave to get his own team to fix the invisa-watch?

"Eau, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully."

"Alright."

"Why did you stay here when your invisa-watch malfunctioned?"

"In short, curiosity. As a Spy, I found it was almost my duty not to let zhis golden opportunity go to waste." The camera stopped on the BLU Spy as he carried the briefcase across the bridge to the BLU fort.

"Have you ever thought of riding along with the RED team, just to be on the field again?" I heard him gulp.

"I 'ave. But what if a stray bullet 'appened to 'it me right between zhe eyes?" Sounds like he's angry. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to decide on what to tell him.

"You're still technically a BLU, don't you have respawn chips or something?"

"... Oui. But if a member of zhe team goes AWOL or ez pronounced dead, zhe higher ups often remove zhe respawn data." I took this into consideration as I leaned up against the control panel. Does that mean that if Schrodinger just up and left, she wouldn't be hunted down by any goonies? I bit my thumb nail trying to work out the kinks in the logic.

"How many people have been replaced since you've been here?"

"Just me and zhe RED Spy." I heard his disguise kit click open, likely to get another cigarette.

"And you've seen the records erased?" The flicking of his lighter did little to distract him from the question. He sighed and, at the absence of smoke in the air, I guess he wasn't able to lit his cancer stick.

"Non, zhe only proof zhat zhe records might 'ave been erased zhat I 'ave ez zhe warning zhat was on zhe contract when I signed it years ago." I heard him sigh heavily. My brow arched up in a skeptical look. All he has is that idle threat? He didn't do any digging to see if it held any ground? That doesn't sound like the personality of a Spy.

"You said there are many secrets in this base. Are there backup respawn records stored anywhere?"

"If zhere ez, I 'aven't found zhem." His accent was growing thicker.

"Perhaps some good old-fashioned corporate espionage is in order then, no?" My devilish smirk widened as an unlit cigarette fell harmlessly to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, that was a doozy of a chapter to write. I'm not used to writing about invisible people. I usually use expressions in my writing to convey emotions, so perhaps this will help me grow as a writer.

Right now I'm hanging out on the roof with Invisa-Spy. Though he still doesn't want to smoke in case it attracts unwanted attention, I can tell the addiction still bothers him. Even before he took a drag earlier today, it was like he was begging for someone to tell him to smoke. Withdraws can be a bastard.

"Mon ami?"

"Yeah, Eau?"

"... Merci."

"Tch. Shut up."

I still find it annoying how he likes to hang around me when I'm writing, but I suppose I can't blame him. Anyways, next upload will be on the 17th. Saint Patty's Day FTW!


	8. A New Member?

_Victory!_

At the beginning of the match, the Administrator told us that we were to gather in the meeting hall for an important announcement. It was extraordinarily rare for the Administrator to call upon the Mercs, but that just added to the mystery.

"Yo, Snipes! What do ya think tha ol' witch is gonna tell us?" I was eavesdropping on their conversation, I must admit, but it's a force of habit.

"We'll find out soon enough now won't we, Lil Ankle-Biter?" They're so casual, I almost envy them. I took out my disguise kit, also containing my stash of cigarettes, and lit a guilty pleasure. I waltzed into the conference room, taking a drag to prepare me for the headache that would surely ensue.

"Hey Tex, you know where the Admin is, by any chance?" _Oh no, here goes. _The teams can never be in the same room at the same time, they always fight with their copies.

"Nope. Why don't you get outta my face, eh Tex?"

"Heavy doesn't feel so good… Heavy feels like puking from little man-baby's words!"

"Cry some more, is funny to me!" _Why don't they ever learn to find common ground?_ Unlike them, the RED Spy and I have an agreement not to talk during these meetings, because we're the worst of the lot. We literally had to be pulled apart before we could murder each other last time. The words that were flung between us were bitter and coarse. Not the most elegant thing to witness. Hence, the agreement.

I looked towards the doorway as I heard the clicking of heels. I leaned against the wall in the corner and took another drag of my cigarette, savoring it's spicy taste before the Administrator's presence ruined it. _Distasteful, how that woman can curdle the tobacco. You'd think I'm being funny, but it really tastes like curdled milk when she enters the room._ I dropped the cigarette into the ashtray and crossed my arms, preparing myself mentally for the yelling and viper-like words of that woman. I glanced around the room at the bickering men, I almost had to chuckle. They knew full well that the Admin would chew them out, yet they couldn't stop fighting. _How immature._

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'd appreciate it if you would _not_ add to my migraine." The heels dug into the floor as the stick-figured woman clawed her eyes into every man's skulls. Such piercingly evil eyes, it sent chills down my spine when I imagined what she was like as a child. _I also feel sorry for Ms. Pauling, having to deal with this devil woman on a daily basis would be maddening._ _Props to her for sticking with it. I'll have to remember to send her a pity card._

"As you all know, I have gathered you here for an announcement. So let me cut to the chase. There's going to be a new member added. They're a neutral party and are going to switch teams each day. Since BLU won today, they get to house them." The Administrator leaned against the table, acting as if she'd been speaking plain as day the entire time. I exchanged glances with Engineer and shrugged.

"So, uh, what do we call tha newbie?" _Damn Scout._ He's always annoying the Administrator with his pesky questions. And often, he gets yelled at the most for it.

"Their job title is Schrodinger. I expect you to prepare a room for them before midnight. Is that clear?"

I saw the RED Sniper tense up, but other than that the other team was unresponsive. The Administrator bid us a good night and left us all questioning if she were serious or not. I pushed off the wall. "Well, we should get back to ze base, non? If we are going to prepare a room for ze newly arriving teammate, zhey are going to want it nicely furnished, oui?"

"Yeah… Good idea, Spy." The Scout scratched the back of his head, probably still confused.

On the way to the van, we talked about where we could put Schrodinger.

"He could room vith me for zhe night." The Medic offered, a gleam in his eyes. He was probably more interested in learning about the person than letting them sleep. _Schrodinger… Isn't that and Austrian name? No wonder the German's interested._ I chuckled to myself at the possible scenarios that could happen when Medic meets that poor new recruit.

"I think not. How about we let zhem sleep in zhe dining room? God knows zhat would be zhe best thing we could do for zhem."

"What's that supposed ta mean, Spah?" _Scout again._

"It means zhat you people eat like filthy animals. Ravaging zhe meals as if you 'aven't been fed in weeks."

"Alright! We'll let the newbie sleep in tha dining room. Geez."

"Heh, don't let Spy wiggle his way into yer head, Scout. It's just the way he is." _Engineer always has such a way of saying that I'm offensive without spelling it out. _

We piled into the van, and I noticed an envelope on my seat. I put it into my jacket to read later. I watched the boring landscape pass by as my mind wandered. I wondered what Schrodinger looked like… _What's their fighting tactic? Where are they from? Are they polite, or rambunctious? Can they keep secrets, or are they a gossiper? Do they like smoking or drinking? But most importantly, why did they join as a neutral party? I've never heard of anything like that before._

I glanced over at Scout, who was sketching up a decent rendering of what he must have assumed Schrodinger looks like. He depicted a man with thinning gray hair and high cheekbones.

"Hey Spah, what d'ya think?" I looked at my watch and shrugged in response. It was already 10:30, that wouldn't give us a ton of time to ready for the arrival of our new comrade. I started going over all of the things that we would have to do when we got to the base. Mainly, straighten out our attitudes.

"Gentlemen, I suspect zhat zhis new recruit ez a veteran. If you would all act on your best behavior, I am sure zhat zhey would appreciate it."

"I am always on my best behavior! Having said that, I will be in charge of assigning tasks to you maggots!"

"Okay zhen, Soldier. Who's going to clean zhe couch cushions?"

"Medic."

"And zhe tapestries?"

"Scout."

"Zhe table?"

"Sniper."

"Oi."

"You're just throwing names out zhere, aren't you?"

"Of course! This random ordering will guarantee victory!" I sighed out of frustration. This man is more delusional than I initially thought.

"Zhis was a huge waste of my time."

"Heavy will clean table." I smiled at his offer.

"Alright, any other volunteers?"

"I'll sweep the floor, mate. Maybe dust the ceilin' first."

"I vill vash the dishes and clean up the kitchen."

"Yo, I'll help Doc with the kitchen."

"Mmph mmph mh mmmph." _He'll take the tapestries._

"Excellent. I'll wash zhe sofa and arrange zhe room for our guest."

"I will clean all of the windows!"

"Aye, I got tha shopping. Schro will be hungry when he gits here, I can assure you of that!"

"I'll make sure all of the lighting works. Don't want our friend to git left in the dark."

I looked at my watch as we pulled into the base parking. 10:50. That gives us just over an hour before Schrodinger is supposed to be here.

"Alright men! Scatter!"

It was a grueling hour. I never knew how filthy our dining room and kitchen was until that evening. At one point, there was a war of the sponges, which was quickly expelled by Heavy due to a lack of time, and the fact that the sponges were covered in dust and other various items left to rot on the floor throughout the year. Demoman took the van into town to buy groceries and other miscellaneous items to help decorate the dining area. Luckily, his encounter with the Administrator made him sober enough to remember everything on the list. _One of her few good qualities._

The clock struck twelve as the mercenaries put the finishing touches on the room. Demo put the groceries away, Medic shined the handles of the cabinets, I made an incredibly homely living space with the materials provided, Heavy lit the candles on the table, Pyro stared at the candles with mild amusement, Soldier put away the sponges and the buckets, though he wanted to keep at least one of the buckets out, insisting that Schrodinger would feel more at home with it. Sniper emptied out the garbage, Scout threw his baseball up and down as he leaned against the wall, and Engineer screwed in the last light bulb for the room.

"I'd say we've done good, mates!"

"Hey, uh, when's he supposed to get here, anyway?"

"Zhe Administrator told us midnight, but it looks like zhey are running late." _Poor Ms. Pauling. She's probably been working just as hard as they have to prepare the new recruit._

"Mmph! Mh mmph mmmph!" _What? It must be Schrodinger!_ Like a bunch of children, we all hurried towards the windows, giddy at the thought of seeing our new comrade. Ms. Pauling rushed out of the driver seat and opened the passenger door. _Damn, Schrodinger's wearing a hooded cape!_ They nodded to each other and Ms. Pauling drove off, leaving Schrodinger standing out in the cold desert air. They turned towards the base and began to walk in, but looked up into the window all of the mercenaries were gathered at. All we could see was a pearly white smile stretch across the pale figure's face.

"Dude, did you see those teeth? They're wickedly sharp! You think Schro's a vamp?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Scout. Vampires do not exist."

"Neither does a system that allows a person to die and come back to life just fine." _The Respawn System. Well played, Scout._

Footsteps echoed down the hallways as Schrodinger got closer and closer to the dining room. I could actually hear everyone holding their breath with anticipation, anxious to see what our new compatriate and their attitude would bring.

"Whew, I'm tired! Looks like you guys cleaned this place up before I got here. I thank you for that." _What exactly are my eyes seeing…?_

Before us stood a woman, no, a girl with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. Her skin was pale, but dotted with freckles. Her arms were small and slender, her nails were long, like those of someone who hadn't worked a day in their life. She wore a short sleeved t-shirt and shorts with tennis shoes and neon orange socks. She looked like she was no more than eighteen!

"I'm Schrodinger." She smiled genuinely at her gaping audience, letting out a sweet laugh that sounded like she was up to no good, but she knew no one was going to stop her.

"Ahem, Velcome to ze BLU base. I hope to get to know you, herr Schrodinger." Medic shook hands with Schro, an ecstatic look on his face. We all took our turns greeting and saying goodnight to her, leaving the room so that she could get some sleep before tomorrow's battle.

Back in my room, I flopped on the bed and took out the envelope that was in the van earlier. I opened it and read it's contents, absorbing every word of it.

The Administrator put me in charge of being Schrodinger's best friend and her worst enemy.

Let me explain. The envelope states that Schrodinger has multiple personality disorder. Three personalities to be exact. One angelic, one neutral, and one that's sadistic. In the event that the sadistic personality comes to the surface, I am to 'take care' of Schrodinger before she executes anyone. My heart sunk as I pictured her smile in my mind. _This is bad. I know I can't get attached when I have an assignment, but that smile was too marvelous to escape my eye._ I rubbed my temples, trying to rid myself of the beautiful visage.

* * *

Author's Note:

"Oi, Author. Ya think you're bein' funny, don't ya?"

"You told me you wanted to be separated from Schrodinger, so I obliged."

"You must be sick in tha head! You sent my lil vixen over ta those wankers! Wot's wrong with you?!"

"Relax. You worry too much. Care for a cigarette? Might calm you down-"

"And ruin my lungs with one a those cancer sticks? I'd rather not."

"Vhy are you staying here at the RED base, Author? Shouldn't you have followed herr Schrodinger?"

"Yeah, but my planning skills are amazing and I don't like traveling. Plus, the seared steaks here are amazing!"

"Oh NOOOOO, this is bad!"

Mehehehe. Hopefully this drives them all mad. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Empty Spaces

The year was ****, but that's not important right now. I looked around the corner to see if I was still being tailed. The man in an overly obvious trenchcoat turned away from me. _He must be the worst tail I've ever seen, but his tracking skills are impeccable. The persistent bastard has been following me since noon. To give you a better idea of how fed up I am, the moon is already at its peak in the sky._

I growled as I turned into an alleyway, hoping the fire escape would deter my stalker into finally leaving me alone. My suave blue silk gloves unhooked the ladder with ease, allowing it to slide down without so much as the rattle of its rust. I scaled it, not looking down to see if he had seen or was following. My only goal was to get away.

The view was fantastic, but the clouds' beauty would have to wait to be savored until another night; perhaps later on if I managed to slip away. Normally, when a person is being followed, they question 'why?'. I have been a spy for too long to question motives in my head; it distracts me from my goal to survive. I lept to an adjacent rooftop, nearly losing my footing on the hand shingling.

Metallic sounds rushed to my ears when I realized my stalker had a gun. I ducked behind an air vent before he had a chance to shoot. My trained eyes searched the roof for more protection, an escape route, anything. If this had been a chess match, I'd have been caught in a checkmate. No where to hide but where I am, no fire escapes, no buildings close to this one aside from the one I'd just left. _End of the line._

I already exhausted one of my options for a spy. Now it's time to fight. My italian shoes pivoted to face the irking man. He was slightly larger than myself, but it looked like he was avoiding putting pressure on his left leg. Perhaps a twist while he was pursuing me? _How thoughtful of you, Lady Luck._

"I 'ave 'ad enough of zhis chase. What ez it you want?"

"Do you not remember me, you fucking traitor?!" He took off his tophat, revealing a cascade of white, spiky hair. My eyes widened.

"Jacques…? I thought… I thought zhey killed you!" He merely scoffed, bitterness lining his eyes in a manner that was all too familiar for me.

"Wouldn't that have made it easier? No, _mon ami_. I lived after you abandoned me in that alley. Much like the one below us, actually... Yeah, let's see how you like being left for dead on the cold pavement!" He pulled the trigger and a bullet entered my shoulder. I heard his vengeful laughter as he took long strides towards me. I clenched my teeth from the pain, but I wouldn't allow this man to delight in the knowledge of my suffering.

"Tell me, what will you gain by following zhis path of revenge?" _Although I know it's futile to try to rationalize with him, stalling never hurt when baking up a strategy._ I only had my butterfly knife, so naturally I was raised to improvise. I put my left hand over the wound, trying to lessen the amount of blood that flowed out of it.

"What do I have to gain?" He snickered incredulously, "Just the temporary joy of seeing the light fleeting from your eyes. And that's something I tend to relish for the rest of my life."

His eyes were cold, but beneath them lay an unmistakable sadness, a twinge of regret. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. _How stupid of you, Jacques. You and I both know the remorse will consume you. You were never in it for the blood, nor the money. You always wanted to keep your family safe._

"Do you view me as a threat?" His posture stiffened.

"Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking of." I searched his body language, three possibilities became overwhelmingly obvious.

_First, he thinks I might give away information about him before he died that might lead to what he assumed would be his demise. Complicated, yes. Not entirely implausible though._

_Second, he has a family to protect and perhaps for the better of his judgement, he's trying to tie up loose ends in the criminal part of his life._

_Third…_ I scrunched my eyebrows together when I saw him shuffling his feet.

"'ow ez your family, Jacques?" His gaze fell to the roof he was standing on. _Like an icicle._

"They're dead. Killed after my 'death'." I winced at how his voice reverted to its bitter, gravelly state. He lifted the gun once more and aimed it at my head. "Maybe it's better that they didn't get to know who I really am." I backed up to the edge of the roof, Jacques quickly replaced the space between us. He gripped my suit and looked me dead in the eyes. "I never did like that nickname. Every time you'd say it, I'd hold back the urge to tell you." The mouth of the gun rested hard on my temple. "Just for the record, the name's Rik."

"Good to know, _Jacques_." I spit out the words like they were rotten oranges on my tongue. The last thing I heard from him was a snarl before I was roughly shoved off of the rooftop.

* * *

A vast, purple landscape was all that greeted me when I awoke. I attempted to sit up, but pain rippled through me and I gasped out in agony. My head turned to look at the wound. It was… patched up?

I threw my hands down, determined to get up through this demented hell that soared around my body. I managed a decent position, sitting up and abandoning all notions of using my right arm anymore.

The 'landscape,' as I generously called it earlier, was empty. It was a simple, flat purple surface with a lighter purple for a sky. _I don't see any flames or demons, yet I still feel pain. Is this purgatory?_

_I suppose I deserve as much. I've lied, cheated, killed, all to profit my own personal gain._ I hugged my knees to my chest, feeling extraordinarily self-conscious. _In all of my life, I can't say I had any real friends. I had acquaintances, people with whom I would go to when I needed something. Sure, I had lovers, but romance quickly fleeted away when a past rival showed up to snip away at my sanity._ I bit back tears, memories of women sprawled on the floor, swimming in their own blood threatened to give me a heartattack.

"Not that it would matter, anyways." I took my butterfly knife out of my suit, swinging it around just to pass the time. Using my left hand proved to be less… experienced than I had hoped.

"_Fils de pute!_" I dropped the knife on the ground and sucked on my bleeding finger. _So I can still bleed, but can I die while in purgatory?_ I pondered this for a moment before grabbing my knife again.

"Just curious, but what's with the mask?" I spun around to see a cloaked figure, all of their features lost under a black garment and their voice muffled. I studied their outfit before asking a question of my own.

"It keeps my identity a secret. What about your cloak?" The figure took a step backwards and appeared to hold the cloth tighter around themselves.

"I'm also a secret…" They whispered. I craned my neck subconsciously to get a better view, but it was like looking at a painting. Without a sun or really any apparent lighting, no angle would offer me a better vantage point to observe the strange person. _Unless this is an angel of purgatory?_ I smiled grimly at the thought.

"What may I call you?" I held my breath, hoping that this angel wasn't easily angered.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Phantom." They said in a soft voice.

"You probably already know my name zhen, non?" The figure drifted closer to me, as if inspecting me. It kneeled down to my height, barely a foot from my face.

"You're hurt again?" I looked down at my finger, a small droplet of blood pooled at the cut. I smiled shyly.

"Oui, I cut myself with my knife, on accident of course." Phantom took my hand in theirs and wrapped some linen around it. Where the gauze came from, I had no idea. But to be honest, I felt a stronger connection with the ghost than I had with any of my past romances or friendships at that moment.

"You really should be more careful. More cautious of your surroundings." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"But I'm dead." The figure's hooded gaze landed on my face, causing a whirlwind of emotions to run me through and through. Pain, fear, excitement, sorrow, joy, as well as apprehension.

"What made you think you were dead?" I blinked as the words began processing in my mind.

"Zhe 'landscape' zhat currently surrounds us ez a bit… unnatural." I smirked when they tilted their head. _It's as if they didn't notice. Being a supernatural entity, I suppose they wouldn't._

"And what about me?"

"You are zhe Angel of Purgatory, non?" I waited for confirmation, but was met only by a small giggle. Their cloak shuddered gently at the figure's sudden movement.

"No, baguette. This isn't Purgatory, and I'm not an angel. But most importantly, you're not dead." I pursed my lips together, trying to rationalize all of this new information.

"Might I ask one more thing?" Phantom nodded after sitting down next to me, their hands were on their knees as they sat indian-style on the purple glass ground. "'ow did I get 'ere?" Awkwardly, the figure pulled an apple out of their cloak. They tossed it in the air a couple of times, seeming to be deep in thought.

"You hungry?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"If I am not dead, could you at least tell me 'ow to get back?" Phantom sighed.

"Sure, but tell no one of this event." I nodded. They'd probably think I was crazy, anyways. "Where would you like to re-enter into the world?" Puzzled, I decided to humor myself.

"Paris, France. I 'ave been meaning to go zhere for some time now." Not my hometown, but they don't need to know that. With my accent, they'd probably assume as much.

With hardly any hesitation, the figure formed a large glass door that floated midair by making a circular motion with their hand. Although glassy, it didn't reflect my face; it showed the area in front of the Eiffel Tower. I just stood there gawking at it. I pointed at it with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Before you ask, yes that portal will take you to Paris. Just walk through it when you're ready." I shuffled hesitantly on my feet while Phantom walked further and further away from me. I took one last glance in their direction before stepping into the faux mirror.

La tour Eiffel towered over me as the glass retreated in on itself. I took a quick glance around me and sighed. _Altogether, I'd say today had been the strangest in my life._

I strolled past the tourists and the politicians, my mind was focused on things much more important than my dearest tower. _Can I say for certain that that was all real? Even now, as I'm walking in the middle of Paris, can I say that I'm not dreaming?_ The pain in my right shoulder was enough to convince me.

Time slowed down as I noticed a familiar figure pass by me. I opened my mouth to speak, I reached out to get her attention, but everything around me quickly faded, leaving me with her visage seared in my mind.

* * *

I woke with a gasp, sweat was dripping from my nose and down my face. Trembling hands were brought up to my face. _Another memory mixed into a dream... But I knew I'd seen her before. Or someone very similar. They have the same curly red hair, after all._


	10. Intel Capture

_Wow, what a bunch of stiffnecks. You'd think I was the first girl they've seen in years. _

_You probably are. _

_That's not the point, I want to blend in, I want to be treated equal to them. _

_Kinda hard when you're a woman. _

_Shut up. _

_I wonder what's for breakfast? _

_Probably bacon and eggs, maybe pancakes. _

_Huh, boring. I want blood. _

_Dude, stop being such a sadistic creep! _

_You like blood, too, you're just in denial. _

_That's just gross. _

_I like apple pie. _

_How random! _

_Oh my God… I'm never going to get to sleep with you weirdos talking up in my head. _I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

_Not our fault, this is the first you've told the world about us. Also, who do you think would be good to friend with first? _

_Please, you don't need friends. You're going to be on the opposing team the next day anyway. Friendships will get in the way of work. _

_Question, can you make omelettes for breakfast? _

_Sure. Just let me sleep so I can focus for the battle, deal?_

I looked around the dining room. They all cleaned it, just for me. Granted, the Administrator probably told them to, but they could've just thrown something crappy together. I smiled when I imagined what they thought I looked like. Their expressions of surprise gave away that I was not at all what they were expecting. I laughed to myself, burying my face into the pillow. _What a bunch of fools. I say that lovingly, of course._ I fell into sleep with nothing but happy thoughts of my new adopted family.

"Oi, Schro, wake up. The wave a rhinos'll be here any minute. If ya want ta eat today, yer gonna want it now." I looked up to see Sniper, smiling down at me. I beamed back and jumped off of the couch.

"You like omelettes, Snipes?"

"Yeah, with cooked meat and that creamy type a cheese." He scratched his sideburns and laughed awkwardly. "Ya already come up with a nickname for me? That's bloody brilliant." I could hear the mock sarcasm in his voice.

"Ham and mozzarella? Or would you rather have steak?" I grabbed a pan and some eggs from the fridge.

_Cooking With Schrodinger! Invigorating. _

_Give him tabasco sauce. Or would you rather a Ghost Chili? I hear they're quite tender, once you get over the fact that you're dead inside from eating the damn thing._

"I'll 'ave a steak omelette, if yer offering ta make it."

I opened a portal with a circular motion from my finger, only doing so when I was certain Sniper wasn't watching, and took out some mozzarella, milk and a steak. I heated up the pan and tossed some butter on. It melted, spreading itself across the pan. I then cracked the egg and broke it into a bowl. I beat the egg and mixed in a lil milk. The egg sizzled as it contacted the burning pan.

Sniper stared as he watched Schrodinger dance, all the while making a masterpiece. He gazed into the pan when Schro put in the mozzarella and steak. _Such a beautiful omelette._

"What's yer fighting style, Schro?"

"Hand to hand combat. The Administrator told me I couldn't use my weapons."

"Why?"

"I have such a wide range of them." I looked at him with a devilish gleam in my eyes. He sat back in his chair as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"So, what's your plan of attack, mate?"

"Not sure yet. I might just rush in and nab the case. Kinda like what Scout would do. What do you think about that?"

"Well, you could join me up in my nest. Spooks are always coming up from behind me. If I got an extra set of eyes, I can concentrate on sniping."

"Aight. It's a deal!" I laughed happily as I flipped the omelette onto a plate and handed it to him. "Bon Appetit."

"Don't go imitatin' that spook, now. He's a snake if I ever saw one." He thanked me and took a bite of the omelette.

"Holy dooly, this is bloody perfect!"

"Gratzi. I taught myself to cook. Which reminds me, you like shrimp and garlic?"

"Yeah, I've had it once. Why?"

"I was thinking of making that for dinner if we won. Of course I'd serve it on top of spaghetti with a nice butter sauce." I giggled happily as I served myself a three meat omelette. I waltzed over to the table and took my seat at the end. Sniper sat next to me.

"Tell me, where are you from, Schro?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." I laughed at his confused expression.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'm from New Zealand, but I was raised in Australia."

"Gooood Mornin' laddies! Ah smell somethin' good!" Demoman roared into the room, half drunk already. I chuckled as I pushed my chair back.

"You want an omelette? My treat."

"Aye! Uh, I'd like one with jalapenos, veal and limes, maybe some cilantro."

"Heh, you're the most mexican scot I've met."

"Yer damn right! This wee lass understands meh!"

"Oi, watch your language, Demo."

"Nah, it's cool, Snipes. I wanna be treated like one of you guys. I don't want to be treated like some porcelain doll."

He paused before taking another bite from the omlette. "Heh, whatever you want, Schro."

More and more people piled into the kitchen, and I made whatever they ordered. Each one of them returning my kindness with a smile. I felt my heart flutter to be appreciated. After the last of them was served, I took to my seat between Sniper and Pyro.

Breakfast was rowdy that morning. Medic was discussing with Heavy about playing chess after the battle. Scout was fighting with Soldier over whose omelette was better. Demo was drinking a tequila and Pyro was watching the candles burning on the candelabra. Engineer was tinkering with a new invention and Sniper was arguing with Spy about something or other. I was happy. _Such a simple idea, happiness is. Yet, I find that it often slips through many peoples' hands, as if it were silly putty. The more it's used, the more it wears down, and the easier it is for it to escape. Making the hands holding it more and more frantic to keep it from falling to the carpeting below. Ew, silly putty in carpeting. _I scrunched my nose at the thought.

After breakfast, we all piled into the van and headed over to Teufort, the sun already beating down its intense rays of heat. On the way there, Scout did nothing but complain. I don't plan on boring you with the details.

Teufort looked different in the day time. I had visited it the night before, when everyone had left, but it was so desolate then. Now, it looks… like a battlefield. I could see where rockets hit the gravel or where bullets hit the walls of the forts.

"Dang… The people of Mann Co. sure are quick with neutral fort is already half built!" I looked around the group of mercenaries as they solemnly spoke praises of it. _What's wrong with them? Did I say something?_

I joined the others in the respawn room, they geared up and readied themselves for battle. I glanced at Sniper. He nodded at me.

_Start fighting now!_

Sniper guided the way up to his 'nest,' avoiding running into the other team members along the way. I saw Scout get killed right away, but that was only because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. _Careless fool._ I laughed to myself when I heard him swearing in the respawn area.

As we entered the nest, Sniper put his finger to his lips, to signal silence. He positioned himself at the window to take a shot at one of his unsuspecting targets. I stood next to the door, waiting to attack anyone that came in.

I closed my eyes and listened. I heard the footsteps of all of the people on the field. Where they were at, what they were doing. I heard the RED Spy's footsteps approaching the nest, but then he stopped, probably to shoot the nearby BLU Soldier. He began running towards the doorway.

I tensed up. He was invisible, but I could hear him clearly. He appeared in front of me, his butterfly knife in hand and ready to stab Sniper. I grabbed the back of his head and his chin and twisted sharply, resulting in a snapped neck. He collapsed on the floor. Thankfully, he died instantly.

Sniper looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled my devilish smile. Sniper fired at the RED Medic as he was charging up the RED Heavy. With the Medic gone, the BLU Pyro incinerated the Heavy, finishing him off with an axe to the head.

"Oi, we can talk now that the other team knows we're here."

"Aight. You like Horror movies?"

"I'm more of an adventure fan. Cold weather or warm weather?"

"Right now, anything would be better than this weather." We both laughed as he lined up the crosshairs upon the RED Demoman, then fired.

"What are you doing up 'ere, Schrodinger?" The BLU Spy strolled in, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just hanging out with Snipes, why?"

"Because I took you for more of an offensive type." His eyes then trained on Sniper, his brow furrowed in disgust at the jars of piss in the room.

"In other words, you don't want me hanging out with Snipes?"

"Oui."

"Oi, where do ya get off tellin' Schro what ta do, ya piker?!"

"I was simply stating what I zhought her fighting position was. I never told her to do anything." Sniper dropped his gun and got up in Spy's face.

"You listen 'ere, _wanka_. This team ain't under your command, so piss off!" Spy pushed him back gently, wiping imaginary spit off of his suit, then took his leave. But not before stealing a glance at me and disappearing through the doorway. I glanced over at Sniper, he was clearly pissed off. He rubbed his temples and picked up his rifle again.

"Look, mate. I'm sorry about that. That was rubbish." He was avoiding eye contact as he focused on lining up the crosshairs on the other Sniper.

"Ahem, 'No worries', Snipes!" He looked over at me and I flashed a toothy grin at him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Mischievous lil runt. I wonder where that ol' witch found you?" I giggled as I took up my position next to the door once again.

"Scout's got tha Intel! Lucky bastard." He shot the Heavy that was pursuing our Scout.

My ears twitched, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Something was wrong, it was way more than one person.

"Snipes!" I said in a hushed voice as I put up four fingers and pointed towards the doorway.

"Holy dooly…" I motioned for him to duck under the table. He did so, curious to see my plan. I hid behind the door and waited. I identified the four men as Soldier, Pyro, Scout, and Medic. All from the RED team.

The Soldier charged in with his shovel waving around. I ran up behind him and twisted his arm back, took the shovel and jammed it between his shoulder blades. He yelled out in agony before falling to the floor. The Scout came at me with his bat in hand, but Sniper shot him before he could swing. I snapped his neck to end his suffering. The Pyro was backed by the Medic; they came in with flames flying through the air, catching every fabric there was in the room. I grabbed the Soldier's rocket launcher and blew up the Medic while Sniper reloaded. Seeing that we could take the heat, the Pyro took out his axe and ran at me, yelling through his mask. Sniper took aim and fired.

"So, how about you? Warm weather or cold weather?"

"Heh, at this point, any weather's better than this weather." We laughed as we put out the flames in the room.

_Victory!_

Sniper and I joined the others down at respawn to find that they were drinking and playing poker already.

"Come join us, guys!" Engineer waved us over.

"Heavy had fun today! Heavy killed leetle RED men." He laughed heartily as he recalled his adventures. Sniper and I were going to sit next to each other, but then Spy appeared in the seat next to mine.

"'ello. I believe we got off to a bad start."

"You sure didn't help your cause by stealing Sniper's seat just now."

"I was already sitting here, you just decided to sit next to me instead of zhat filthy jarman. Wise choice." I turned away from him and focused on playing poker, but I could still feel him watching me.

"Tell me, Schrodinger, where are you from?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too."

"Go on, lassie, tell us!"

"I am from everywhere and nowhere." Sniper and I laughed at their confused faces.

_Spy is a no good dirty rotten Baguette! Kill him! Kill them all! Hahahahaha!_

_I was wondering when you'd start acting up, sadistic creep._

_I worry that he and Sniper might fight for your attention._

_It's a real possibility._

_Kill them! Splatter their blood on the walls! Spread their intestines on the floor and sing til dusk turns to dawn!_

_Question, what are we going to do if she gets in control?_

_Well, the Administrator told me she assigned someone to handle it._

_I would kill them before they got the chance to 'take care' of me._

_Yeah, I figured you'd say that. You're so predictable. Like a broken record._

_Listen here, Jessica. I am in control of this body whether you know it or not, be grateful I haven't killed all your little friends yet._

_Alright, Drake. Thanks for not being a complete jerk. Eli, what do you think of this group of people?_

_I think they're nice, although I cannot support the actions they go through during these battles._

_And the drinking and poker?_

_Yeah… and the smoking…_

_Loosen up! Life's a game and I'm glad I'm in in! Tomorrow, I'm going to take to the field!_

_Please wait until we're selected as the neutral party._

… _Fine. Day Three I shall make my grand entrance._

"Fullhouse. Read 'em and weep, boys!"

"Royal flush. I believe zhese chips belong to me now, non?"

"Darn spook. I swear if yer cheatin'..." The Texan had already lost half of his chips.

"I would never cheat, mon ami." Most of the gamblers were already out of chips, the only ones left were Spy, Engineer, Heavy and I. Engineer grabbed the cards and shuffled them into the deck.

"Cut the cards for me, won't ya, darlin'?"

"Heavy, he's talkin' to you." We all shared a hearty laugh and Heavy cut the cards. Engineer decked out five cards to each of us. I decided to play it safe and place only one chip in this round, since my hand wasn't too spectacular. Spy's won all but two hands, one by me and one by Engie. He had the most chips, but I had to wonder if he was truly enjoying himself. He was sloshing around the whiskey in his glass, a bored look in his pale, blue eyes. I opened a portal under the table and poured milk into one of the empty beer bottles.

"I'm gonna grab a beer while you ladies decide what to do with your hand."

"I didn't take you for a drinker, Schro." Engie glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but it beats just sitting here." I grabbed the beer bottle and sat down to enjoy the rich milk inside.

"'ow old are you, Schrodinger?" Spy stared directly into my eyes, enough to make Heavy and Engineer uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm of legal drinking age, if that's what you're wondering." I answered boldly.

"I asked your age. You always seem to dodge zhese direct questions without zhe bat of an eyelash, but why? What are you 'iding?"

"How old are you, Spy? As I've heard, you're not too talkative yourself." He grumbled something under his breath and returned to his hand. I chortled at how easily he'd given up. I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:05.

"We'd better end this game soon, I'm supposed to head over to the RED base at 12 tonight." Their shoulders all sagged at the mention of my departure.

"Oi, Schro. Remember that dinner plan you shared with me this mornin'?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Everyone put their chips in the middle. _Bold move._

"Well, what if we make you dinner tonight instead? Y'know, let you relax before…" I looked around the group of mercenaries. Their expressions read 'willing and able.'

"Alright. But I have just one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Four kings with a wild card. Making five. Can ya dig it?" Everyone laughed at the faces of the gamblers. I just cleaned out their piggy banks.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, finally found a place on the roof where the other mercenaries won't bother me. Anyways, I hope y'all have been enjoying the book so far. I'm extraordinarily ambitious for these next chapters. But I guess you guys will have to wait for me to upload them, won't you?

"Oi! Git down 'ere, Author! Ya can't hide up there forever!"

… I think I should go now. I got an angry Aussie biting at my heels.

"Where d'ya git off makin' Schro stay over there? They'll tear her apart!"

"Sniper… If I didn't know better, I'd think you were being possessive of _your little vixen._"

"Oi, don't go twistin' my words! Ya best git 'er back here 'fore I ring that scrawny neck a yers!"

Such an overprotective man. It's almost sad how terrible he is at acting. The others have even noticed him acting strange. Can you blame them? Alright, I'll upload sometime soon, hopefully. I seem to have caught a cold, but that's karma, right? Peace!

"Gah! Bloody useless authors…"


	11. Shrimpies and Flour

"What a day! I can't believe you guys fell for that bluff."

"I reckon next time I'll have to win my money back."

"Heavy need money for Sandviches." I looked up at Heavy with a puzzled expression.

"You have plenty of Sandviches in the fridge back at base."

"Schro will be gone tomorrow. Heavy need Sandviches to make Heavy strong!" I laughed as we ambled down the hallway.

"Herr Schrodinger?"

"Yeah, Medic?"

"I vas vondering if I could talk vith you before you left."

"Sure, when the others are making supper, I'll come visit you down in the infirmary." He nodded and I smiled at him, laughing my mischievous laugh. He turned away to hide a huge blush that spread across his entire face.

"Private Schrodinger! I want to express my gratitude for serving with you in this war!"

"I'll be back in a couple of days, Solly. Besides, I still got time before I leave."

"Even if that is true, I want you to know that you are a valued member of this unit!"

"Okay… I'm not sure where to go with that." I laughed awkwardly as we walked down the dimly lit halls.

"'e means to say zhat you better come back to us in one piece. You can do zhat, can't you, mon ami?"

"Of course I can, it's not like I'm going off to war or anything." They all groaned at my terrible joke, but they smiled after a bit.

In the van, I sat between Scout and Spy. Once again, Spy took Sniper's seat.

"Hey, Schro. You wanna play some baseball with me when you get back? I got a wicked batter's arm."

"Sure. By the way, I heard you like to draw. Could I see some of your sketches?"

"Uh… Maybe next time…" He turned his head, embarrassed. _They must be inappropriate drawings. How unexpected._

"Alright, Scout. You think you could draw a castle in the clouds for me? I've always dreamed of flying high above the world, wind blowing through my hair…" I looked at him with a dreamy expression on my face. He laughed and nodded, blushing a little.

"Can I talk to you, Schrodinger?" Spy leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You're sitting next to me, nothing's stopping you." He narrowed his eyes in a serious manner.

"Zhe RED team ez extraordinarily brutal. Watch your back when you're with zhem. I wouldn't be surprised if zhey tried to take advantage of you. Also, be aware zhat zhey have psychopaths on zheir team. Zheir Sniper is very different from our own. He finds pleasure in mutilation. Zheir Medic is known for experimenting with his team mates' bodies. I am not saying zhis to scare you, I am saying zhis because-"

"Aye! When we get back, we're gonna party! Wooh!" Demoman threw his arms up in the air in a celebratory fashion. I laughed at his carefree nature.

"Vhat are you planning on doing after the 'party,' herr Demoman? It looks like you've sustained an injury on the field."

"Don worry about it, Doc! Tonight, we dine in Hell!"

"Isn't that going a bit overboard?" We all laughed boisterously, my conversation with Spy all but forgotten.

"Oi, Schro. I heard you talking with tha Medic. Shame ya aren't gonna see us makin' dinner. I guarantee someone's going to spend the whole night cleaning the kitchen."

"You sure it's not gonna be you?"

"Nah, my bets are on Soldier or Demo. Maybe Scout."

"Hey! I regret nothing, chucklenuts." I looked over at Pyro. They were taking in the cool desert air with the window open. The gas mask was still on, but I assume they could feel the air ventilating through their suit. _I don't know, it's possible._ He was sitting next to Engie, they seemed to understand each other pretty well.

* * *

So, to give the reader a good idea of who's sitting next to who; Heavy and Medic are in the front seat, Heavy's driving and Medic is in the passenger seat. They're talking about their chess game. They plan on playing it after dinner, if there aren't any party plans. Soldier, Engie and Pyro are sitting in the row in front of me. In that order. And as stated earlier, I'm sitting between Spy and Scout. Demoman and Sniper are sitting in the seats behind us. Whenever they want to say something, they lean over the seats, the smell of alcohol dripping from Demo's breath. Spy scrunches up his nose whenever he talks. I think he dislikes the brand of alcohol Demo drinks. Either that or he just finds him disagreeable. I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, so I'm gonna say Spy prefers his own alcohol.

* * *

"Schro, you excited to see your new fort, darlin'?"

"Yeah, the Administrator didn't show me any of the blueprints, so I'm kinda in the dark here when it comes to the architecture. You think it's gonna have a pool?"

"Heh, your base might, but I doubt your fort will."

"That's a shame. By the way, what's with the smell at the fort?"

"That's the sewage system. I guess you ain't been down there yet."

"Nope. I'll have to check it out when I'm on the neutral team. Or tomorrow…" I smiled devilishly with a gleam in my eyes. Engie laughed as he turned back to his conversation with Pyro. I noticed he was blushing as well. _I seem to have that effect on all of them. Do I imite a cold air, that their cheeks turn red…?_

"We're 'ere! I got tha decoratin'!" Demo is way past drunk. I laugh to myself as I step out of the van.

"Herr Schrodinger, vould you accompany me to the infirmary?" Medic held out his arm like a gentleman.

"Gladly, as long as we get to skip there." He started to object, but I had already taken him up on his offer, skipping to the infirmary with an unwilling hostage. I giggled happily on the way there, the other mercenaries hooped and hollered at Medic skipping with me. His white lab coat billowed behind him gracefully, kicking up dust in his wake. If the moon were full that night, the dust would have glittered with joy at our overflowing gayety.

In the hallways, it was much more quiet. I heard the distant conversing of our teammates as they prepared dinner, but other than that, I could only hear our footsteps on the linoleum flooring. By now we'd stopped skipping, but Medic was still smiling. He adjusted his glasses and fixed his hair. _Oh vanity._

"Herr Schrodinger, you must know by now that I have the ability to charge up other teammates, ja?"

"Yup."

"You haven't been given an Uber-heart yet, that is vhat I asked you here for."

"Aight. You gonna put me under, or is it one of those procedures that I can be awake for?"

"You may decide. I think you vould be better off being put under, but it isn't my call."

"I'll stay awake, if ya don't mind. I wanna talk to you while you do the operation." I smiled at him and he turned away quickly, stifling a laugh. We marched on, joyous at each others' company, no words were necessary to fill the silence.

The first time I walked into the infirmary was surprisingly tame. I'd heard stories of blood spatters staining the walls and body parts being held in pickling jars, but I suppose that might be the other Medic that does that. The BLU Medic kept his lab clean and tidy. He had a ton of syringes lined up next to their appropriate vials in a glass cupboard. His tools were on a metal tray next to the operating table, ready for use.

"So for this operation, will I need to strip off my shirt?"

"I'm sorry, herr Schrodinger, but you're correct." He was blushing, obviously this was the first time he'd operated on a girl.

"Aight." I shamelessly stripped off my shirt and bra and jumped onto the operating table. Medic got the message. 'I trust you.'

"So, who usually wins in your chess battles?" He took a scalpel and made an incision, pointing the medi-gun at me.

"It's pretty even, but so far, Heavy has von more times than I." He cut out my heart and attached the Uber-meter.

"Huh. So he's really smart, it's just that he hasn't gotten into the rhythm of speaking English yet?" He placed the Uber-heart in and fired up the Medi-gun.

"In a vay, yes. That should do it." My skin closed up around the Uber-heart. I looked up to see Archimedes. I put up a finger for him to perch himself on, and he obliged. I stroked his soft feathers and cooed about how handsome he was.

"Archimedes and Schrodinger… Who would've thought that we'd meet up this way?" We laughed at the irony. A sudden crack of thunder startled Archimedes off of his perch.

"Oh, a thunder storm? If it rains, ve may not fight tomorrow." He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. _I genuinely think that he and the others don't want me to be on the other team. They probably don't want to see me in pain…_ I looked at the tiled flooring as I thought about what tonight would bring, a garble of thunder pushing me further into the confines of my mind.

_Hey, I wonder what that Sniper's __really_ _like!_

_I don't care to find out what that Medic is like… What if he tries to experiment on us before we become the neutral party?_

_I'd kill him before he tried._

_Question, why are you guys judging them based on rumor? I mean, yeah, some of it could be true, but I doubt they're that bad. Besides, the Sniper didn't seem that bad when we were with him before._

_We're in the middle of a war zone._

_You have a solid point. However! That doesn't make everyone a pack of lunatics._

_Just us._

_Yeah._

"Herr Schrodinger, I believe dinner is ready." I got off of the operating table and put on my shirt and bra.

"Kay, Medic. You think the kitchen's gonna be as bad as they said it would be?"

"Vell, I've been hearing the echoes of their arguments this entire time, so I can't eliminate the possibility."

"Aight." As I began to head for the door, Medic grabbed my arm. I looked back at him. He was facing the floor, blushing.

"Thank you for being mature about this. I vas doubting myself before the operation…"

"Doc. Don't dwell on it. Let's just go make sure the others didn't kill each other. Or worse, create a monster! With their cooking skills, would you think that's possible?" A light chuckle soothed from him and he smiled.

"I vouldn't doubt it for a second."

**Switch to everyone but Schrodinger's perspective.**

_Why is she so nice to us? I find it impossible that a child this young could be so genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of others. The way she… I need to stop thinking like this. It'll surely drive me insane, if it hasn't already._

_This is war! But, it's good to see a smiling face even in the heated jaws of battle._

_She must be hiding something, but what? I already know that she has that disorder, but that's not it… God, she's maddening! Is she from Norway? No, the accent's wrong… Italy? She did say 'gratzi' to Sniper, but that could be because she's multilingual. Could she be from the United States? But even if she were, which part…_

_So many things are going to go unspoken… I wonder if she even has a clue that so many of us care about her?_

_I want more booze! These bloody idiots don't understand my train of thought… But Schrodinger… That wee lassie does. She knows how I think. I wonder if she understands all of us?_

_I wonder if she likes fire, too? She seems like she does. Maybe I'll ask her… But I don't want her to be offended, like an 'all redheads like fire' stereotype… but I gotta ask!_

_I can't wait to play baseball with her, but I wonder how her pitcher's arm is? Does she like winning? Oh God, what if I piss her off? Should I let her win? But what if she figures out that I'm going easy on her… Would that make her even more pissed?_

_I wonder if she likes playing chess as well, maybe I could invite her to a game after she gets back from the neutral party. Medic would surely be sore, but I'm sure he'd be understanding._

_Schrodinger's curious about what her base'll look like, but I wonder about her fort. It doesn't look like it'll be done until the day she has to use it. Those darn fools over at Mann Co. never get the job done before the due date. They always wait til the last minute. It's becoming a problem. Hehe, practical problems…_

**Switching back to Schrodinger's perspective.**

I looked at the clock. 7:11.

_Geez, I'm freaking hungry! I hope those knuckleheads didn't destroy the kitchen… With Spy in charge of the cooking, maybe it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be? He's dependable, right? _

… _He's a Spy. His job is to be traitorous and to kill silently and efficiently. _

My throat went dry and I swallowed hard, trying to think the best of him. _He's been rather- wait! He did warn me about the other team on the car ride! That means he wouldn't kill me off! Whew. Thank God. If he hadn't done that, I probably wouldn't be eating tonight. Still, that could be a ploy to make me think that I'm safe._

I walked into the dining room with Medic, still going over the traitor/friend relationship theory in my head. A wonderful garlic smell invaded my thoughts and I was instantly captivated in it's aroma. My feet lifted off the ground as I floated over to the kitchen.

"Non! Zhe dish ez not done yet. You will 'ave to wait, mon ami." I looked around the kitchen at the perfectly splattered butter sauce and spilled flour caking the stovetop.

"What happened in here? It literally looks like something exploded."

"I do not wish to talk about it." His brow furrowed and his lips pursed together, as if he was recalling a traumatic experience. _Poor baguette._

"I wanted to help with tha cookin', but tha spook wanted to be in charge of it. The fight got a lil outta hand…" Sniper trailed off as he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling at how territorial he'd gotten.

"Hey, where is everyone, anyways?"

"Zhe last I saw zhey were off getting drunk, celebrating today's victory."

"Before dinner? Do they always do that?"

"No worries, mate! They'll be sober by the time tha spook's finished cookin'."

"What ez zhat supposed to mean, filthy jarman?" The two had sparks of anger going off between them, and I instantly saw how the kitchen got this dirty in the first place. I smiled at their childish rivalry and walked to my couch. I noticed that even Medic was gone now. _Funny, I didn't see him drinking at the poker game… Maybe he's getting the others for dinner. Makes sense._

I opened a portal and grabbed out a sketch pad. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. I drew Spy with flour on his balaclava as he threw a handful of shrimp at Sniper, who was running with a mischievous gleam in his two-dimensional eyes and a wide smile stretching from one sideburn to the other. I signed the picture -FF, making sure not to use my real initials. I'm sure Spy will appreciate that. I hung up the photo above the couch, giggling happily as I waltzed out onto the porch.

"Oi, Schro, you going somewhere, mate?"

"Nah, I'm just getting some fresh air."

"I'm coming, too. This wanker is about to drive me crazy." He and Spy exchanged angry glances before he joined me on the porch.

"I feel sorry for you, Schrodinger. Zhat bushman must be 'orrible with small talk." I ignored him as I indulged myself in the night air. It's smooth but crisp flavor traveled to my lungs, holding them hostage as I was filled with this wondrous ecstasy that captivated all of my senses.

"Heh, one would think you haven't been outside in years." He took off his aviators and looked up at the stars. "You got any plans for tomorrow?"

"I do, not that I'd share them with my enemy." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch, I'm not the enemy until midnight. I still got a couple of hours." He looked into my eyes with a hint of sadness in his own.

"...Have you heard the rumor about the foxes and the hyenas?" He shook his head as he leaned against the railing. "Supposedly, the hyenas hate the foxes because the foxes are cunning and always find ways to humiliate the hyenas. But the hyenas always laugh, because they don't want the other animals to know how peeved they are that they still haven't been able to trick those darn foxes."

"Are you a fox?" I nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Then what am I?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

"You're a shrew. Smart, but always jumping to conclusions." I laughed at his surprised expression.

"Clever girl. What would you say the spook is?" I glanced at Spy while he was setting the dinner table, preparing to yell for everyone to get washed up for dinner.

I laughed. "He's a mother hen, caring for his flock with a firm hand."

Sniper paused for a moment, looked over at Spy, the burst out laughing. It was a beautiful, low toned laugh, one that I hadn't heard yet. His eyes curled up into a smile and he doubled over into his fit of insane laughter.

"Ahem. If you do not mind, petite, I'd rather it if you wouldn't sully my reputation." Spy materialized next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders coldly and blowing a puff of smoke in Sniper's direction.

"It was supposed to be a compliment, mostly. Your animal selves change as your mood does. Right now, I feel as though I'm being eyed down by a snake." I giggled softly.

"Oi, ya bloody spook! Git outta here!" Sniper was on his feet in seconds, a renewed anger flowing through his veins.

"Dinner ez ready, _ungrateful bushman_. Would you accompany me, mon ami?" He held out his hand for me to take, but I kindly refused before Sniper could step in. I strode into the dining hall alone, leaving the two gents to their bickering.

By then, all of the mercs had filed into the dining room, excited for the first decent dinner they've had in a long time.

"Do you guys wanna play a game? Y'know, before I leave." I looked around the room at the excited yet deflated faces. "It's a guessing game…" I winked at them as they roared with new vitality. I wrote down five numbers and put them into Soldier's helmet.

"Aight, who's drawing the card? The number determines how many questions I can skip."

"I will! Man, I am so gonna win this! By the end of this game-" He pulled out a three.

"Awesome. That works out well for me." I smirked at them as they collectively yelled at Scout for drawing such a bad card.

I sat down next to Engie and Pyro, allowing the garlic's aroma to once again enter my nose, putting me into a trance of gluttony and lust. _What can I say? I love food._

"Alright, first question." Pyro stood up.

"Mpo mpou mpike mpire?"

"Yes. I'm not quite as hypnotized by it as you are, but it is entertaining." Pyro's mask smiled as he sat down to enjoy his meal. I laughed inwardly at his simple nature. _So cute._

"Did you go to college?" Engie inquired as he slurped up one of the noodles. By now, Sniper and Spy had joined us.

"No, but I have a degree in biochemistry and nuclear physics. Among other things." I giggled when he went slack-jawed.

"You wanna work together with me on a project sometime?"

"Ah, one question per person." Although he looked disappointed, I winked at him that maybe I would sometime. That seemed to lift his spirits.

"Vhere do you hail from?" I looked towards Medic in a confused fashion.

"I already told you guys."

"Zhat wasn't a legitimate answer, petite." Eyes were on me as I munched on a shrimp.

"Pass!" A number of groans and whines escaped the men.

"What is leetle Schro's fighting style?" Heavy eagerly awaited his answer.

"Hand to hand. I'm pretty sure you guys already knew some of these facts." I savored the taste of the shrimps in the butter and garlic sauce. The spaghetti was creamy and made the dish even better.

"Do you love America with all of your heart?"

"Not with all of my heart, but yeah. America is a great country."

"Damn right it is!"

"Do you know 'ow to make explosives?"

"Yes. One of these days I'll get back to you on that." Demoman chuckled as he took a swig of hard liquor.

"I'll look forward to it, wee lassie!"

"Are you interested in any of the men here? Relationship wise." Sniper blushed when Scout nudged him, getting up to get a beer 'real quick' while still in earshot of the conversation. He was mumbling something about ankle biters minding their own business.

"Pass." I had to giggle at everyone's expressions. They almost looked disappointed.

"'Ave I met you somewhere prior to zhis?" Spy was looking dead into my eyes. As if he were trying to claw his way into my head to find out who I was. I thought for a moment. If I passed on this one, I still had to worry about Scout's question. But if I answered him, he'd know exactly who I am. I took a sip of milk as everyone leaned in, absorbing the suspense.

"Pass!" Spy's nose twitched a little, but other than that, he seemed unfazed.

"Hey, Schro!" Sniper walked back into the dining room, I guess he was a bit let down by my answer, his shoulders were slumped and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Scout. What's your question?"

A long pause…

"Do you like fried chicken? 'Cause I know this place we can go to after our game. If ya do, I mean…" _Of all the questions he could've asked… Thank you, Scout._

"Heh, I don't mind fried chicken, but after a baseball game? That's a recipe for a bad stomach ache. Y'know?"

He simply shrugged.

* * *

Author's Note:

"Tell. Me. What's. Going. On."

"Herr Sniper, calm down."

"Stay out a this, Medic."

"Dummkopf…"

"Just because I haven't brought Schrodinger back into your loving arms yet doesn't mean I won't. Be patient, Sniper."

"... Can I ask ya somethin', Author?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"They're not torturing her over there, are they?"

"No."

"And they aren't gettin' all touchy?"

"No."

"Can I see tha notes?"

"No."

"Why tha bloody hell not?! If yer tellin' me tha truth, then-"

"It isn't if, Sniper. I am telling you the truth. Just have a bit of faith. And take a shower, you smell like piss."

"I do not! … Do I really?"

"Yeah. Sorry brah."

"Bloody spy… Makin' me throw my piss jar in my nest."

"Good to see you've calmed down."

"For now, but I'd better see Schro soon."

"It's literally been just a day for you. It's been weeks for all of my audience, and see how mature they are about it!"

"You wankers better not 'ave instigated this sicko. She's drivin' our team mad."

"No, just you. And Heavy. Maybe Medic and Demo. Freakin' Scots…"

"I 'eard that ya bloody leprechaun!"

"Mph mpike mputhor!"

"Thank you! See? Not your entire team hates me. Therefore, I have a reason to stay. Besides, if I left, you'd drive yourself insane faster than you are now. This way, you have something to cushion all of your anxieties."

Jesus, I'm getting sick of him complaining. Think I'm gonna transfer over to BLU when Schro gets here. You'd like that, wouldn't you, my dearest audience?


	12. My Heartstings!

The clock chimed to the halfway mark of the hour; it was already 8:30.

"I'll clean off tha table. I'll catch up with you mates after I'm done." Sniper nodded in my direction and I smiled kindly at him before Demo and Scout took me up on their shoulders.

"We're gonna 'ave a party, Schro! I'll be damned if ya leave this base without gittin' stupid!" Demo cackled as he took another swig of his triple X's.

"She ez not 'gittin' stupid' tonight. Although it would be easier to get information out of her, she needs to be presentable when she arrives at zhe other team's base." Spy lit a cigarette and smiled down at me.

It was at that moment that I realized: They're all my friends; we're close enough to be family. I've only been here a day, yet we're acting like we've known each other a lifetime. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes, but I fought them back.

"Real warriors do not show their feelings…" Soldier spat out weakly as a small trail of tears left his war-torn face. _Poor guy. _I noticed a couple of others crying silently, acting joyous all the way to the poker room. That's all it was, an act. My lips attempted to curl up into a smirk, but they trembled; I let the tears glide down my face, not even bothering to wipe them away. They're tears of pride.  
::

Sniper curled up in front of one of the cabinets in the kitchen. He couldn't help but wish that the thunderstorm would develop into a rainstorm and cancel out any chances of having a battle tomorrow, but he knew it had already dissipated. A sad chuckle left his lips as he looked up at the ceiling, remembering a conversation he'd heard from Schro while they were unloading from the van. She was talking to Medic at the time.

"Vhere did you get that scar on your arm, Herr Schrodinger?"

"I got it while baking apple crisp. Burned the flesh around it, but dang, that crisp tasted good. Made the pain worth it."

"It looks old, how many years ago did it happen?" A sly appearance formed in Medic's eyes.

"Heh, I'd think you knew me better than to think I'd fall for that." She punched him in the shoulder in a teasing manner. They both laughed about it for a bit before the skipping scene. Sniper couldn't help but feel like he should follow, a tugging at his heart pained for him to go, too. In the end, he just ambled into the kitchen to ask Spy if he needed help with cooking. The two got into a furious argument and threw ingredients all over the kitchen. Sad, how they had just cleaned it the night before and already it was filthy.

"I wonder if she even told anyone about that burn when she got it… That Schrodinger…" He chuckled darkly to himself as he held his head in his hands, unable to move. Emotions clouded his thoughts. He didn't want to see Schrodinger's face right now. Her beautiful smile, so hypnotic and enchanting. But that wasn't what drew him in. It was her attitude. She was in the middle of war, yet she always smiled. Giggling at the slightest thing. She was a blessing, yes, but he didn't want to see her get hurt. That's what scared him the most, as he stood up groggily. He took his glasses off of the kitchen table and began his journey to his room. _So many things left unsaid…  
_::

"Oh my God, you guys did this for me? Okay, this is a bit cheesy, but thank you guys." Schrodinger galloped around the poker room that was decorated with streamers and balloons. I watched silently as the others filed into the room, wiping tears from their eyes and taking their seats at the poker table. The cigarette in my mouth tasted sweeter than it should've.

"Ya joinin' us, spook?" Scout took out a plate full of cupcakes, setting them in front of Schrodinger. Her face held a dazzling beauty as she flashed all of us that award winning spotlight of a smile. It was nearly impossible to escape the effects of it. It seemed to exude happiness and love. My lips curled up into a thin line as I joined the jackals at their drunken going away party. I noticed Schrodinger grab a bottle of beer.

"Non, petite. You must stay so-" As I grabbed it from her hands, I noticed it was filled with a white liquid. _Milk? How innocent._

"'ow did you do zhat? Zhere ez no way you filled zhis bottle with milk without any of us noticing." She looked at the bottle, then at me. She gave me a sideways grin and shrugged. _Sassy! As if she didn't know._ I felt the desire to ring her neck, demanding an answer, but I fought back the urge. I gave back the bottle with a sly grin.

"Someday I will know 'ow you do zhese things, petite."

"Maybe. But until then, I'm going to get hammered off of milk. Ya mind?" I felt my face grow warm, thankful that my mask hid my blush.

"Non, go right ahead."

She politely sipped the milk, her eyes smiling at me. I found myself filled with this ecstasy of emotion, one that I hadn't encountered before.

"Little Schro will come back after Neutral break?"

"Probably. I'll have to ask the Admin what I'm supposed to do after the weekend."

"Vell, since the neutral base vill be finished on Friday, I doubt she vill tell you to come back to our bases. From Monday on, you vill be a permanent neutral party, probably." A thick silence hovered over the table. What he'd said made perfect sense, but for some reason, I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to deny that she wasn't going to be able to spend time with us anymore. I took another drag of my cigarette. Such a sobering thought. Not being able to see one of your best friends, even though they're right next to you.  
::

I sipped my milk calmly. This was exactly what I wanted in the beginning, so why did it feel so wrong? It felt like it did when I got separated from Maverick and the others. A hole formed in my heart, allowing these men to worm their way in, past all my defences. I had put up the best act that I could, yet I found myself loving them all in the end.

_I'm too good of an actress. I knew it'd catch up to me someday._

_Yeah, but you'll find others to entertain you._

_It isn't about entertainment._

_Then what is it?_

_Well, it's about the relations I have with these people._

_Relations?_

_Yeah. When you first meet a person, you develop a profile on them. When you get to know them better, you learn what they're really like. That allows conversations and relationships to form. After a long time, of course._

_So, these guys are all your sluts?_

_No, Drake, not at all. You didn't understand anything I just said, did you?_

_Nope._

_Eli, did you?_

_Of course. I understand the importance of developing relationships with others. If you don't want to be lonely all your life, that is._

_So… I'm going to be alone forever because I don't understand this junk?_

_No, it's just that you might not find peace with yourself._

_Works for me! As long as I get to kill without leaving witnesses, I'm golden!_

_And I thought we were getting somewhere with her. How foolish of me._

"Herr Schrodinger, vhat if we met up vith you at the neutral base after the battle? Vould you mind?" All of them brightened at the idea.

"That's brilliant, Doc!" I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I'll have to inform the Administrator of this, maybe we could have temporary rooms there for you guys, too… Am I overthinking this?"

"Nope. Y'all have the right train a thought chuggin', far as I can tell." I caught the cupcake that Scout threw to me. _It was calling my name, I swear._

"Relax, Schro. You'll figure these things out. In the mean time…" Scout held up a radio that was under the table. He switched on the first station and jumped onto the table. He walked across it in a cocky manner, ignoring his comrades' angry jeers. He leapt down next to me and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?"

"I never would've guessed you were a dancer." I teased as I took him up on his offer. We settled on a jazzy sing dance.

"Hey, laddie, don't hog the guest of honor!" I was passed to Demoman, who changed the station to a more upbeat tune. We attempted the Charleston, roaring with laughter at the other mercs who had joined us.

"Excusez moi." Spy took my hand at the break in the song. He'd changed the station to a classical orchestra. "Care if we waltz, petite?" I scrunched up my nose in a giddy fashion. The sonata that was playing was quick and had many sudden drops, but we'd managed to stay with it for most of the song. A lot of the other mercs complained that this wasn't their style of dance.

"Looks like I get zhe last dance, cherie." His pale blue eyes lit up for the first time tonight. I gazed into them with curiosity as we lost ourselves in the other's presence.

"You should probably lay off the cigarettes, baguette. You reek of smoke."

"Zhank you for zhe tip. I'll make sure to find something else to get addicted to." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. _What's he up to? He knows I have to leave soon._

I chanced a glance at the clock, but was abruptly pulled back to meet Spy's eyes.

"Non, you should not zhink right now, just enjoy yourself." His arms wrapped around me like those of an anaconda, but they weren't constricted. I could feel his heart beat as he embraced my small stature. I noticed the other mercenaries had left the poker room, leaving a note with their goodbyes on it. _I guess they were never good at letting go._ I pushed gently against Spy's chest, asking to be free of the hold he had on me. He relented, but not without ruffling my hair first.

"Smarmy bastard! You're the one who said I had to look good for the other team!" He snorted as his eyes softened.

"Zhat doesn't mean I cannot claim you as my own, cherie."

"I'm not… That's just… You're weird. Okay? And, you're a jerk." My face reddened terribly as Spy sat down at the poker table.

"Nice comeback. Very convincing." He took a drag of his cigarette and leaned back in his chair taking pride in his small victory with an equally small smirk.

"Yeah, not my best, I'll admit. But you caught me off guard. Using dirty tricks like that. Didn't your mom teach you better?" Eyes like the ocean spilled over me as I rowed to the mainland, desperate not to drown.

"Oui. But for you, cherie, I 'ave learned zhat zhe traditional methods are too tame." I grabbed my bottle of milk and headed for the doorway.

"I'm gonna go get packed. Thanks for everything, baguette."

"Non. Merci, mon cherie."

The hallways were long and lonely, but I felt as though they had some mystery hidden from the casual observers' eye. There was a fist sized hole in the wall to my right, recent, but not from while I was here. Probably from someone losing their money in a poker game. On the floor, there were blood spatters, but not enough to indicate a serious injury. Most likely a bloody nose or a bit of coughed up blood. These guys must have been terribly obnoxious before I got here. And that's what troubles me. I wanted to blend in, not be treated like a celebrity.

A cold air surrounded me as I walked through that fortress, a sudden desire to stay enveloped my heart. Such emotions always get in the way of work… I knew that from the beginning. Yet, can I really say that I tried not to let them in? I must have subconsciously loved all of them, before all of this madness even started. Such a bunch of fools. I say that lovingly, always. I held my arms tight to my chest as I sat in wait for Miss Pauling. _I don't want to leave..._

A conversation came back to mind as I whistled a tune to the moon, its envy illuminating my pale complexion.

"Schro, you understand Pyro? I mean, dude's always talking in mumbles."

"Of course! If you'd listen to him once in a while, maybe you could hear him, too."

"No, I can hear him just fine, it's just understanding what he's saying that's impossible."

"Now you're not listening to me. Be patient and try to understand him. Otherwise, you might as well be deaf."

"Hey! I have tried to understand him!"

"How long did it take before you got frustrated and stormed off?"

"... five minutes."

"Heh, I figured as much. Just give it time. You'll hear his voice someday."

Scout had badgered me more after that, questioning me to see if I had any tips or tricks, interrogating me to find out how I knew he was a guy… _Scout would most definitely be a mongoose, always moving and fighting with Spy constantly. The snake and the mongoose. Which reminds me, where's the shrew?_

I got up from my seat to check out the kitchen, hopeful that I didn't miss Snipes. The room was empty. _Darn._ I walked over to my couch to pack my one personal item, when I noticed an envelope on the pillow.

I stuffed it into my pocket as the grandfather clock chimed midnight. I grabbed my hooded cape and ran for the loading bay, putting the cloak on as fast as I could to fight off the chances of getting bit by the cold of the desert's night air.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, what a development! I find it adorable that the other team is so close to Schro.

"Oi, she's comin' soon, right?"

"For a Sniper, you're not very patient. Yes, she's to arrive at midnight. Or somewhere around that time."

"Good. Not that she needed ta leave in tha first place…"

"I know… Hey, have you seen my poker chip? I swear it was here a minute ago."

"Nah. Best be goin' if yer gonna get to tha other base by midnight though."

"Yeah. See ya."

What a long day. Not only do I have a ton of homework, but I had to listen to this jerk blabbering in my head. So inconsiderate.

"Oi, what'cha writing there, Author? I thought you were done with tha chapter."

"I'll have you know that I strive for perfection. That is all."

"... Development?"

"No! You shouldn't read the Author's Notes!"

"What kind of a development, Author."

"Not one you should be concerned about, goodbye and good luck."

Geez. That was a bit careless of me, letting him see the notes. Hopefully Schrodinger doesn't get pummeled with a freight train of jealousy. I wouldn't put it past him, considering how he's been acting.

"Mpoodbye, mputhor…"

"Adieu, Pyro. See you at the Neutral base?"

"Mpeah!"

What a cute firebug. See you in BLU Base, mein loving audience!


	13. An Author's Outing

My escape from the RED base was less successful than I had hoped. I would leave it at that, but that would hardly make for an interesting tale. That and it's too short. Don't get me wrong, all of the mercenaries were fine with me leaving, some more grateful than others; but I guess my invisible friend might have been slightly hurt that I didn't want to say goodbye.

"Sneaking out, mon ami?" I winced and turned around to look for him. Like a broken record, he wasn't there.

"Not sneaking, per se. As you can probably tell, I'm just walking out. You I'm not so sure about." I heard his dark chuckle, as if what I'd said was ironic.

"Mind if I join you? I've grown rather bored of zhis base." His question threw me for a loop. He'd been rather aloof lately, but I didn't know he was contemplating something so important. After all, he was so adamant that he stay here in case something drastic were to develop. _A spy to the end._ I smiled at the thought.

"I don't see why not. It _is_ your team we're going to see." He shuffled his feet a bit. Sounds like he's still in the doorway. _I wonder if he's having second thoughts?_ "If you're not up for it, I can always just talk to myself for entertainment. Nothing beats-"

"Non. I will accompany you." I picked up my backpack containing my writing materials as a limousine pulled up.

I set my backpack in the space by my feet. I looked up to talk to the limousine driver, but the privacy glass was up. _How anti-social._ The interior was black leather with a small 'fine wine' area, of which I might just take advantage of. The seats were arranged in an 'L' shape, leaving me to wonder if there are ever any parties in this limo or if it's just for transport. I studied the wine case closer, but staring at glass and redwood cabinetry can get boring very quickly.

"Hey Eau? If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone? Like, the Admin or any other bothersome people of interest?"

"But of course."

"... Today's my birthday. I wanted to keep it under wraps, but I'm terrible with secrets. And with my twisted logic, I thought I'd tell a Spy." I huffed as I faced the window. He sat down next to me and sighed lightly. It wasn't one of those frustrated sighs, more like an 'I-adore-all-of-your-little-quirks-that-make-you-unique' sighs. I smiled at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside.

"My birthday ez in October. I never really celebrated it because of… obvious reasons." I chuckled, but I could hear the regret in his voice.

"Eau, do you want to help me celebrate my birthday?"

"Pfft, yes." What an un-Spy-like answer. I giggled as I knocked on the privacy window. It rolled down slowly.

"Mmm, what is it?"

"Is there a town near here? I'd like to pick up some supplies for my writing." He nodded before putting the window up again.

"You'd think it'd kill 'im to smile."

"Yeah, talk about a pompous windbag! Pissin' me off." _I say that, but I really like getting into fights. Makes me a happy ginger._

"A variety of zhings make you angry, mon ami. Perhaps it would be best to set aside zhose emotions and just enjoy yourself, non?"

"Nah, if anything I'm going all out tonight. That poor town will be shell-shocked by the time I'm done with them."

"... You know, I don't actually remember zhere being a town near zhe bases. It must be a recent installment." _A Spy not knowing something? Scary thought._

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You probably don't remember cause you were checking out Miss Pauling." He scoffed incredulously.

"I think not. While it's true zhat she brought each of us individually to zhe base, save for le Sniper, I 'ardly thought 'er worth my time." _Wow, that last bit sounded a tad… harsh. Best to sway away from the topic._

"So, what do you think the town has to offer? A drive-in movie, maybe a club? I'd be lying if I said I'd be surprised. We're in the middle of a desert, I doubt they'll have anything more than a general store and a bar." A thoughtful silence ensued.

"Most of zhe stores will probably be closed by now." I smiled mischievously.

"How about we burn a couple of houses down? Fire always did entertain me. And don't you dare insinuate that I'm letting Pyro rub off on me. Lighting fires has always been a favorite pastime of mine." I could only imagine the stunned look on his face, his silence and reluctance only fueled my eager heart.

"Author… Please do not do anything irrational." I felt his hand on mine. I raised my eyebrow, but realized this gives me all the more leverage against him.

"Aww, but Eau! I want to make this birthday different from all the rest. Being an Author isn't exactly the most social job title. Therefore, I want to let out my pent up emotions on the nearest building. Promise I won't let anyone die.~" I heard him gulp and his hand tensed up. It was pulled away quickly and Eau cleared his throat.

"Alright. But you're going to be paying for zhe fuel." I smirked at my small victory.

"Gasoline or kerosene? Which do you think would be better?"

"You act as if you're trying on dresses." I gave him plenty of time to answer. I even went as far as to purse my lips and raise my eyebrow expectantly. "I-it depends."

"On?"

"Which smell you like more, zhe size of zhe 'ouse, zhe material of zhe building-"

"I'll just use both then!" I laughed maniacally as the image of entire villages being burned down filled my thoughts.

"Mon ami? Are you... okay?"

"Why do you ask? I'm the most alive I've been in years!"

"I… don't think we should go through with zhis after all." I froze and glared at the seat next to me.

"...That's too bad, I was really hoping that you'd be a good sport about all of this. 's a shame, really."

"Author, please listen to me. I want you to 'ave a good time, but you don't 'ave to break your sanity to do so."

"And if I like existing in the grey area? What then?" I felt his hand grip firmly on my shoulder.

"Zhe grey area isn't a very pretty place, ez it? Spending all of your time zhere can only end in tragedy." I paused, mulling over what he'd said. _True, I've gone through many bouts of depression, but the highs were worth the lows. I remember one time I lit a rival's car on fire. His face was priceless, but the satisfaction exceeded beyond simple revenge. The fire seemed to keep me in a trance as I stood there completely disconnected from the rest of the world until the police arrived. For some reason I'm yet to discover, my rival put the blame on someone else. After a trial with more holes than swiss cheese, the case went cold and I decided not to try my luck again._

_Until tonight. Nobody knows my face, I've always been meticulous with evidence, and if I'm caught at the scene I'll just claim to be a spectator who got done working on a vehicle. Changing the oil in the middle of the night was always a favorite among my excuses. If I actually do it, they can't disprove it, can they?_

"You know, I've found that more often than not, when someone discourages me from doing something," A sickening grin formed on my face, "It just makes me want to do it all the more. Like a bit of forbidden fruit."

"Mon ami…" He pulled me towards him. _A hug?_ "You don't 'ave to pretend around me. All of zhose barriers you put up, I can see right through zhem." My breath caught in my throat. _Pretend? What's he talking about? I'm not pretending!_

"I don't think you have any business saying things like that." I slipped into my sassy persona once again and felt the arms tense up.

"Oh please, did you not know zhat you talk in your sleep?" My turn to tense up. _It's like a tennis match. Maybe a game of chess. Hm, irrelevant. I talk in my sleep? Since when? I'm pretty sure that's not one of my personality traits._ I felt his arms leave me as if he were sitting back to study my facial expression.

"I'm gonna go ahead and call your bluff. I might snore, and even that's a stretch, but I certainly don't talk in my sleep." The limousine stopped abruptly and unfortunately, I had no warning before I was practically catapulted into the Invisa-Spy's chest. He caught me, but it seemed like he didn't want to let go this time. I brushed off his hands and grabbed my backpack.

"Thanks. We must be at the town." I opened the door after the limousines engine cut off.

The town was nothing special. It had a plain dirt road running down the middle of it and old wooden buildings like those you would see in a western. I almost burst out laughing when I saw a sign for the saloon.

"I feel like I've stepped back a couple of decades! What's the name of this town, limoman?" He scowled at the nickname.

"It's a settlement that has yet to be named." I paused and looked back at the town. I could strike a match at this distant and the slightest breeze would cause the whole place to catch on fire. _How could a place this old not be named yet?_

"Zhis looks like somezhing zhe laborer would relate well to." I chuckled. _Rude, but funny. That's always how my humor goes._

"It looks like everyone's asleep." _And with good reason, it's probably already 12:30._

"So, shall we head over to zhe BLU base and call it a night?" A demented thought appeared in my mind.

"I kinda wanna explore a bit-" I tripped on a well-placed rock and nearly hit the ground when Spy's arms cradled under me. I tugged at his suit, adrenaline still flowing. I reached in and pulled out his lighter before he could protest.

"You didn't actually trip, did you?" I could feel the coldness in his voice ripple trough me as I flicked the lighter open.

"I might or might not have. It might have been a crime of opportunity. Who knows?" I could hear his teeth grinding, but he didn't drop me. "A gentleman to the end? How refreshing."

"Yes, well," He helped me to my feet before continuing. "I find zhat being a gentleman ez easier zhan being a bully." I bit my lip. _Am I being a bit too harsh? If he doesn't like it, he can't necessarily talk to someone else about it._ I flicked the lighter, comforted by the soft flames it produced.

"Do you… want your lighter back?"

"Oui." I hesitantly closed the lighter and held it out in an open palm gesture, accidentally hitting Spy in the process. The lighter disappeared quickly before I could take it back.

"Why were you standing so close, anyways?"

"Old intimidation 'abits die 'ard, mon ami." I reached out to find he hadn't moved from his spot.

"This is an intimidation technique? Standing less than a foot away from someone? Really…"

"Perhaps you're not nearly as affected by it as any normal person would be because of zhe amount of time we spend together."

"And yet I still find it difficult to determine where you're at sometimes." I felt his arm rest on my shoulders as he lead me towards the limousine.

"Zhis town was not nearly as interesting as I 'ad hoped, but perhaps we can do somezhing special at zhe base, hm?" All sorts of food passed through my mind, causing me to nearly drool as we headed for the car.

"You think they have fresh fruit?"

"Mm, I'm sure zhey do. Any preferences?"

"Strawberry and banana smoothie!" I practically tore the door open as I recalled past experiences with smoothies. _Freaking delicious._

"I take it you simply cannot wait? 'ow adorable." I knocked on the privacy window and told the driver to take us to our scheduled destination.

"What about you? What's your favorite food?" I set the backpack down now that this pointless venture was over. I sat on my acclaimed spot in the limo. _It's my special seat. Right across from the vintage._

"Devil's food cake. I 'ave a notorious sweet tooth, you know." I giggled lightly and pulled out my sketch pad.

"I wonder about that. Your cigarettes have a more spicy aroma to them. If you like sweet things, wouldn't your prefered brand be sweet?"

"Mon cheri, you read into zhese things far too much. Almost as if you're trying to be a spy yourself." I reeled back, twisting my face into a mock offended pose. His laugh was borderline obnoxious, but I still had to smile. _It's hard not to when you hear something like that._

_I wonder if his teammates liked him before? He seems friendly enough, but my other question is this: Will returning to them bring back harmful memories? I hope not. That'd be kinda awkward. Especially if he ran away crying and I wanted to comfort him but wasn't able to find him. Yeah… Let's hope we avoid something like that._

"I think I just want to go to bed when I get to the BLU base, actually. I can celebrate my birthday in the morning."

"You're a very indecisive author, you know zhat?"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm so awesome. The more personality traits a person has, the more there is to explore."

"Indeed…" I flipped open my sketch pad and began the drawing of the neutral base. I felt the car seat sag gently as Eau inched closer to see what I was drawing.

"They're the blueprints for Schrodinger's base. I have to get them finished by tomorrow morning or the Administrator will yell at me."

"It's your base too, non? After all, you are a neutral party." _I never really thought of it like that but yeah, I guess it'll end up being my base, too._

The rest of the ride was mostly full of silence save for the occasional small talk. When the limousine pulled up, I heard Eau take a deep breath in. I held my hand out for him to take. I was actually surprised at how quickly he accepted. I smiled and gave a reassuring squeeze as we headed for the base, backpack in hand.

I walked through the doors to find that everyone was already asleep. _That's happening a lot lately. Making me a bit peeved, if I'm to be completely honest._ The kitchen looked to be a bit of a mess, with caked flour and some sort of hardened fatty substance? And are those bits of shrimp? I sighed and shook my head with a smirk of knowing. _Everywhere Schrodinger goes, she brings nothing but mischief and mayhem. But at least she's popular with the crowd. More than I can say for myself. Whatevs. I always got along better alone anyways._

"So, where were you planning on sleeping, mon ami?" _That's not to say that I don't enjoy the company._

"Probably on the roof, same as at the other base."

"I… doubt zhat 'abit ez beneficial to your 'ealth. Zhere ez a party room with a spare couch. Perhaps I could get you a blanket?"

"Sure. Thanks, Eau." I followed the sound of his footsteps. The room was full of streamers and cupcakes. _I'm kinda glad I'm not Schrodinger right now. I'd probably die of embarrassment if someone threw me a going-away party._ I walked over to the couch. _It's clean, at least. And it's got a pillow._ I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"'ere's your blanket." I nodded as I took it and laid it on the couch.

"Where you sleeping, Eau?" I straightened out the sheets as I waited for his oddly prolonged response.

"Well, I was thinking I could sleep in 'ere with you? Not with you, but one zhe floor, maybe." I raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. Just don't get a crick in your neck, ok?"  
::

I smiled at her concern, as simple as it was, it was heartwarming to know that someone cared about my well-being. After years of being called a snake, or a 'fucking ponce', or any of those other creative titles, I find it hard to not stare at her as she climbs into her temporary bed. _Of course I slept near her all of those other nights, but I never told her that. She doesn't need to know, anyways. It'd just come out creepy. Hell, it makes me feel creepy, but it feels right. Just being near her is enough for me. To know she's safe. _I walked over to her sleeping figure and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"'appy birthday, mon cheri."


	14. A Book, Some Milk, and A Fiery Friend

_I'm gonna kill her. She could've just walked away, but instead, she joined the bloody war! Of all the stupid, irresponsible… impulsive… I'll tell the Administrator that this war isn't for her. Yeah, cause that'll work._ The RED's Sniper paced back and forth in the dining room as he awaited the arrival of Schrodinger. The other Mercs watched in confusion at the show he was putting on. Everytime he thought of an idea, he'd bite the side of his index finger, then dismiss it.

"Hey, uh, you've been acting weird since Tuesday. Something up, Snipes?"

"Nah, mate, Oi'm just thinkin'." He bit his lip. _What if she'd befriended the other team? What if they abused her? What if she forgot about me?_ He ruffled through his hair and let out a frustrated growl.  
::

"Care for a smoke, mon ami?"

"Thanks, spook." Spy reeled back. This was completely out of character for Sniper. _He hates cigarettes!_ _He calls them 'cancer sticks' and avoids them at all costs._ He leaned in closer to inspect Sniper.

"Wot?" Spy narrowed his eyes, trying to identify what was haunting this man. He even went as far as to smell the filthy jarman. He must've showered recently, his body smelled decent. _Though I'll never admit that._

::

"Get away from me, ya mongrel!" Sniper spat the cigarette onto the ground before he even had the chance to smoke it. He stormed out of the dining room, restless and aggravated. _It's already midnight, what's taking Miss Pauling so long?_

::

"You all packed and ready to go?" Miss Pauling shivered in the night air, but motioned me to the vehicle with one swift flick of her arm. I sat in the passenger seat and secured the hood around my face, making sure I wouldn't be visible when we arrived. I love seeing the surprised expressions. I let out a giggle as Miss Pauling started the car.

"You excited, Schrodinger?"

"Yup, I can't wait to see Snipes again!" Her face was filled with shock.

"You're excited to see him? He's the most brutal person on that entire team! I'd stay away from him, if I was you. I witnessed him gutting a Spy once, then smile into the camera! The guy's a psycho."

"I don't think he is."

I took out the envelope from my pocket and unfolded it. It's from Scout? I tore through the paper to see what was in store for me. I held a small drawing of a castle in the clouds, the sun setting on the horizon and a bucket of chicken in front of the drawbridge. There was something written in chicken scratch on the back. 'I can't wait for our baseball game, Schro. Just ta let ya know, we ARE going for fried chicken after it.'

_Cheeky stringbean._

_Heh, looks to me like you got exactly what you asked for._

_I suppose. That reminds me, Eli, are you in control today?_

_Sure! But I'm going to avoid killing, if you don't mind._

_That's fine, that just means you gotta capture the Intel without killing or getting killed._

_She's most definitely going to get us killed today. Can't wait to find out what Respawn is like._

_Not very supportive, are you, Drake?_

_Not at all. I'd rather be in charge today instead of tomorrow._

_Why's that?_

_Cause I want to see just how vicious this RED Sniper is…_

_You saw him before! He was a marshmellow!_

_That could've been an act._

_So could his ferocity on the field._

… _A psychopath is a psychopath on and off the field. He can choose what he shows others off the field. The lust for blood causes him to show his true colors on the field. It's the same for me._

A long pause as my thoughts went silent. I glanced over at Miss Pauling, who had been writing something down on a clipboard while driving.

"How big is the Neutral base?"

"Big enough for both teams and you to fit in. The construction workers insisted that they could complete the project before you moved in. I thought it was a bit overkill, but they wouldn't listen!" She sighed. Her hair was all frizzy, her eyes were baggy and she'd rub her face every couple of minutes, as if trying to force herself to stay focused on the road. _She hasn't slept in days. Poor lackey, never being given a break._

"I can drive, you know." She glanced over at me, gave me the once over, then turned back towards the road.

"You're too young, Schrodinger." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, for lack of any other way to combat this woman's ignorance. If I told her that I was actually older than she previously thought, she'd complain that I should've told her sooner, because then she'd look like an idiot for treating me like a kid when I was an adult. But if I continued this charade, I'd have to allow myself to be put into this undignified persona. That is, until Drake takes the reins. _Poor Miss Pauling. _I doubt she'd be mentally prepared for that. Adding lack of sleep to the list, no. She's doomed.

I opened a portal and grabbed out a book, The Great Gatsby. _Hm, don't mind if I have a little light reading before I make my grand entrance. Funny, this book smells like cigarette smoke._ _It's also got some sort of oil on it, like that oil the BLU Spy used to keep his gloves smooth and unfrayed… The RED Spy doesn't like reading, does he?_ A bead of sweat formed on my brow. I leaned over to the radio and raised the volume. The song playing was 'Runnin' by Adam Lambert. (All rights go to him and the appropriate record company. Feel free to listen to it while reading this.) The song really cut into me, I couldn't help but feel that it was riddled with emotion.

As I flipped through the pages of The Great Gatsby, I noticed some of the more powerful quotes were underlined. _A literature fanatic. How amusing, considering we're in the middle of a war-zone. But I suppose everyone has their own way of escaping reality. If only for a moment, the risk of getting caught up in a book is sometimes worth it. Honestly, I find movies more entertaining when it comes to action or adventure, but when it comes to horror, books surpass movies by a long shot. The reader has most of their senses taken away from them with books, they're forced to imagine everything around them as they roam the worlds that authors stitch together. The relationship is like that of a puppet and a puppet master. But that's only with horror stories, or so I've found. Not that other books can't be written with the same formatting in mind._

I opened the back cover of the book to find a lengthy number of people have written in their own 'American Dreams'. One by one, they all mentioned the thing that would make them most happy in life. Every one of them wanted to become rich and famous, to find someone to settle down with or to have a nice, happy family. _I guess not a whole lot has changed from the '20's to now. Everyone wants to be on top of the world. And they'll do anything to achieve that dream. Whether it's gambling, stealing, killing, cheating. You name it, they'll do it._

_The only thing that bothers me about this argument, is that Maverick and the rest of us were never in it for the money. We just wanted to clear the streets of Baltimore of all the crime. Although, Drake has been in it for the blood, so I guess my hands aren't completely clean._

Miss Pauling put the car in park. I popped out of my bubble to see that we were at the RED base.

"Thanks for the ride, Miss Pauly." I nodded to her and closed the door of the car. The RED base looks just as it did when I first arrived here. _Nostalgic, I'm sure._

::

I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I backed up the car. Someone was most definitely watching. I glanced up at the roof. The Sniper's cold glare met my sleep deprived eyes. The stare down only lasted a few seconds, but I felt my heart stop pumping. _His very presence terrifies me. What does he have against me? I feel like he's stabbing daggers into my brain!_

My heart went on overdrive the second he moved out of my sight. I knew he could've killed me right then and there. I knew he wanted to. I knew he'd be happy to. That's what was so terrifying about the RED Sniper. His soul resembles that of a hunter, not differentiating humans and animals. I sped away from the base, horrified that I might see his figure standing on the roof with his rifle in hand, aimed and ready to fire. But I never did.__

::

_She's finally here._ I glared down to Miss Pauling. _Such a distasteful woman._ _She bases all of her relations on what others look like and what she's heard about them. I wouldn't mind tearing her a new one, if that wouldn't prove that she and the others were right._ I turned on my heel and headed for the door that lead off of the roof. I'll give Schrodinger an earful when I get the chance. But first…

"Oi, Spook. What do ya want from me, mate?" Spy materialized next to the door, taking a drag of his cigarette and eyeing me cautiously.

"I just find it unusual for you to be so interested in a new recruit."

"I'm curious. Sue me." Spy grabbed my arm.

"Who was zhat child in your room? I saw her on Tuesday, but not since zhen." I laughed darkly and glared at him.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I shrugged off his hand as I made my way down the stairs. He followed.

"What do you mean by zhat? Ez she eating alright, or did you kill 'er?" My blood ran cold and I stopped dead in my tracks. I whirled around and grabbed Spy by the neck, hovering him above the ground. He grabbed at my arm, digging in his fingers and staring down at me, hatred and fear lining his raspy breath.

"Although Oi'm not one ta be messed with, Oi'd never hurt a child." I stared into his eyes, boring into his very consciousness. "Now leave me alone, ya bloody piker." I dropped the traumatized spook from my grasp as I hurried to meet with Schrodinger. _I couldn't care less what my teammates think about me, the only opinion that matters to me is Schro's._ That nickname triggered a new set of emotion to flow through my system. _I can't wait to see her again._

::

I sipped up the last of my milkshake. _It's way easier drinking through a straw to get nutrition rather than waiting for the others to leave before I eat. Less risky, too._ Many of my other team members already went to bed, grumbling that they didn't want to find out who this new recruit was, as long as they brought us a victory. I shook my head at the lack of curiosity. I went back to sharpening my fire axe, glad that the Administrator allowed a couple of weapons on base.

I heard the creaking of the base's garage door. I leaped up, setting the axe onto the table and watching the doorway with an extreme motivation to know who this new recruit was before anyone else. My fingers twitched, setting off a chain reaction to my brain. I sprinted with intent towards the garage, my heart being the only sound audible. Flare guns and rocket launchers were exploding inside my chest and reverberated memories filled my head, bouncing off my eardrums over and over again.

_Can't you remove the mask, just once?_

_A little peek couldn't hurt, right?_

_What do ya say, bud?_

I shook my head, tears flowing freely as I barreled into someone. They'd stepped out of the garage door while I was caught up in my thoughts. I brushed myself off before reaching to help them up. A lump caught in my throat. _This_ _is the new recruit?_

"Dang, what a warm welcome!" She was giggling… Giggling! _I'd just about plowed her over and she wasn't mad?_ I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yo, Pyro. I'm Schrodinger." She got up and patted herself off. "You alright?"

"Mpeah, mpre mpou?" Her lips curved up to the shape of a crescent moon. The teeth that lined her mouth were white, but they were sharp, some in the front were slightly chipped.

"I'm fine. I appreciate the consideration." I reeled back a bit. _She actually understood me? Huh, you learn something everyday._ I gestured towards the kitchen.

"Mpare mpor mph mpink?" She nodded gently as she took off her hooded cape, revealing her inferno of hair.

"You guys got milk? I find it's about the only drink I can stomach during a fight." I nodded. Her hair was beautiful, it waved with her every movement, licking her slender body, as if threatening to engulf her in flames any moment. And her eyes were piercing, even behind my mask I could see they were more profound than the others' eyes. They seemed to glow, if that's possible.

"Mpou mpike mpire?" She was about to say something when Scout intervened.

"Hey Pyro, who ya talkin-" Scout's jaw dropped when he saw Schrodinger. He studied her for a few seconds, then opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He put his bandaged hand to his mouth as his brow furrowed.

"An odd one, isn't he?" Schrodinger asked me as she and I walked past the speechless Scout.

"Mpe'll mpind mphe mpords mpoon. Mpive mpim mpime." We both chuckled as she got the milk from the fridge and poured a glass. She sat next to me and sipped it ever-so-slowly. I noticed that I was staring and quickly turned away. This wasn't the first time I'd seen her, but her presence felt different now than it did when she was in the BLU Sniper's nest. Her personality was like that of a small candle. Before, it had been a decent fire.

"Schro! You do tha most reckless of things!" Sniper had stormed into the room, his hat tilted a little too far to the left side. "Wot were ya thinkin'? Joining a band of mercs isn't a game, ya know!" He was halfway into his rant when his rigid structure softened. He sighed and sat down next to Schrodinger, putting his hat on the table and ruffling through his hair.

"I'm... glad ta see ya didn't get hurt, Schro." A slight grin formed on his face, the first since Tuesday.

"Good to see you, too, Snipes." A small bit of giggling escaped Schrodinger's lips, resulting in Sniper to smile even wider for no reason. _Really. No reason what-so-ever._ I tilted my head. _Confusion seems to be this woman's forte._

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Mpou mpan mpeep mph mpy mpoom."

"Or ya could sleep in mine." Sniper's eyes were trained on me now. He was challenging me, a determined glint shown for a second before Schrodinger spoke up.

"First come, first serve! Looks like I'm bunkin' with you tonight, Pyro." I really did cherish that smile of hers. It warmed my heart faster than any of my fires had before. She stretched and yawned, not knowing that both of us were the most brutal members on the entire team, save for Medic. Either that or she did know, and was completely cool with that fact.__

::

I finished my glass of milk and washed the cup in the sink before turning to my team mates.

"You guys like danishes? I could make them for breakfast tomorrow." Sniper shook his head.

"Ya don't have ta treat us like royalty, Schro. What you need right now is sleep." He nudged Pyro to escort me to his room. _Darn. I was hoping I could hang out with them a bit longer._

"Alright, I'll come quietly." I held my hands up and chuckled.

Pyro seemed to be quieter than he was before. I was a little shorter than him, but only by about 5 inches. His eyes were fixed at the end of the hallway, almost like he was refusing to look at me. _Maybe he's deep in thought._ I tried to picture what his room would be like. _Maybe a rock and roll poster, maybe a box of candles… At this point in time, it's anyone's guess._ I've only seen three rooms. Two of them were in the dark. Now that I know these people a bit more, I guess I must've been in Demoman's room and Scout's. Which reminds me: that alcohol and baseball might still be on the roof.

A wide grin spread across my face as I remembered the last time I got drunk. _It was also the first, mind you._ It had been during an undercover operation. One of my targets offered me some champagne. I took it hesitantly. The next thing I knew was that I was being smacked awake by Maverick as he pointed to a television screen. Apparently, someone slaughtered everyone in the bar and surrounding area before running off into the night. Luckily, no one could get a clear sketch of what the assailant looked like. After all, it was one in the morning and everyone was past drunk. Needless to say, I was banned from alcoholic beverages, but at least the targets were all killed in the meantime.

_Heh, good times._

_You don't even remember it, Drake._

_Don't I?_

_Do you?_

_I do._

_What?_

_There's no way._

_Yet I do. I took advantage of your drunken stupor and had some fun._

_You mean to say you were sober?_

_Not entirely. But I was aware of what I was doing. How else would the targets have been killed?_

… _Blind madness?_

… _Luck?_

_You two are complete imbeciles. Think for a bit, would you? The cover-up was perfectly executed. No one even suspected that the Faulkner Gang was involved._

_Because you murdered more than your fair share of innocent civilians._

_It was worth it getting scolded. Their blood tasted sweeter than those that were drinking in the bar._

_Sick. Freaking psychopath._

_I sometimes wish there was a special place in Hell for people like you. Then I remember we're a package deal._

_Yup. We're probably going to roam the Earth after we die, cause neither God nor Satan is gonna know what the Hell to do with us!_

_Doubt it. Purgatory is my theory. Maybe the splitting of us personalities, but I doubt God would allow you to torment the inhabitants of this world even after death._

_Yeah… I kinda feel bad for God. He's probably scratching his head wondering where to put us._

_What a bother._

Pyro's room was messy, drawings and stuffed animals were scattered everywhere. I opened a portal while he was tidying up, grabbing out a hammock and pretending I'd gotten it out from under my shirt. Pyro watched me as I set it up, offering to help at one point, but then continued cleaning his room.

"You always sleep in your suit?" The question must've startled him, he dropped several of his drawings.

"Mph mpually mpeep mpn mpy mpoxers. Mpou mpind?" I blushed and jumped into my hammock.

"Goodnight, Pyro." I covered my face with the pillow as I heard him walking towards me.

"Mph mprust mpou." He was taking off his mask as I buried my face deeper into the pillow.

"No. I'm terrible with secrets!" The pillow was lifted and I shut my eyes tight.

"I trust you. I can't tell why yet, but I know you won't tell anyone about me. Open your eyes, please?" His voice was sweet, like mine. It had the air of a child trying to convince a friend to go with him to the ice cream parlor. I sighed as I opened my left eye.

His face had more color than mine, but still pale. His hair was short and brown, like an auburn. It was curly and hung low near his blue eyes. _That seems to be a common trait. Blue eyes. I guess my eyes really do stand out._ The right side of his face was scarred with burn marks. It didn't look terrible, but I could tell Pyro was ashamed of it the way he was wringing his hands.

"You don't think I'm ugly, do you?"

"Why would I?

"Cause of this!" He pointed to the burn marks. I blinked and tilted my head like he does.

"That makes no sense. The more you get to know me, the more you'll find that I don't judge by looks. What I see is a man whose trust was broken in the past, and now he feels as though everyone is cruel to those who are different. But I also see a man who is outgoing and curious. His soul burns with more passion than the flames he spreads." He was tearing up at my words. I felt big arms grab me from the hammock as he squeezed the life out of my poor body.

"Thank you, Schro..." Large droplets fell onto my shoulder. I had to smile. _Such a teddybear._

"I gotta go to bed, man. Geez, you're like a little puppy." We both giggled as he let go. I climbed back up into the hammock, nearly flipping it.

"Hey, Schro?"

"Yeah?" I asked as he turned out the light.

"Can you hang out with me on the battlefield tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I got nothing else planned. G'night, Pyro."

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, looks like Snipes has finally accepted his overprotective side. Anyways, I arrived at the base with relatively no problems, but it seems like the BLU team is having troubles sleeping. Poor guys. I genuinely wonder if Schrodinger is effecting their state of mind?

"Aye, Author! Ya come from Ireland, don't ya?"

"If I were to answer that, how would you react?"

"I don't rightly know fer sure, but if yer from that sad excuse of a country-"

"Sad excuse?! Demo, let me warn you right now that you do NOT want to get me angry."

"Only kidding, wee lassie! Ye want a bit of me Scrumpy?"

"... I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

I never realized how much these teams are different. Anyways, the next upload will be soon, I promise. Then again, maybe I'm just saying that to keep you guessing…


	15. To Arms, Men!

It was a lot quieter at breakfast this morning. We'd eaten the same thing we usually eat, bacon and eggs. There was a thick silence above the table, yet it screamed what was on everyone's minds.

"Alright, maggots! That's enough rolling in self pity! Today will be no different than every other day! We will take that case or die trying. Is that understood, maggots?" Soldier had a piece of bacon in one hand and his fork in the other. His words nearly fell to the ground, and if it wasn't for Medic, they would've.

"He's right. Ve need to show our support for Herr Schrodinger by fighting. How do you think she vould feel if ve just gave up?" I sighed as I ran my gloved hand across the nape of my neck.

"I reckon she'd feel it was her fault. Alright, I'll fight, but if you low down scoundrels let Schro suffer, I'll make sure yer head is sent to tha Admin in a box." The others nodded. They agreed that killing Schrodinger was alright, as long as she died instantly. _She'd just end up in respawn, anyway._ I adjusted my hardhat as I got up. _Such a sweet girl._ It's hard to think of what was going through the Administrator's head when she hired her. _Maybe she was testing the waters, to see how far we'd go to achieve victory. And what's more, she didn't even give Schro a weapon! Although, her hand to hand might just be so good that the Admin thought it unnecessary to arm her. Maybe the Administrator didn't want her to be overpowered. Come to think of it, Sniper mentioned something about their fight yesterday._

"Hey Slim, what'd ya say about you and Schro's battle, again?" Sniper straightened in his chair. He recalled the tale, pausing every once in a while to see if I was still listening. I was intrigued that I hadn't heard any of this story yesterday when he told it. Almost as if I was distracted. I tried to think about what I was doing when the story was being proclaimed.

That's right! I was talking to Pyro, praising him for his multiple kills during the fight. _We were talking, that's why the story didn't reach me. It takes almost all of my effort to translate what Muffles is saying, sometimes._

"After that, we had ta stomp out tha fire, but we joked about tha weather for a bit. Why d'ya ask, Engie?"

"Do ya think she could have taken on those four by herself?"

"... It's possible, I suppose." Many of the mercs' mouths were open now, ready to object at the ridiculous story when I sat back down and went over the facts. _She's most definitely strong. Her body allows her to twist in ways that most of us can't._ The fact that there aren't any files about her worried me.

"We'll have ta stay on our toes today. Heh, who knows? Maybe tha lil vixen will stay in tha RED fort, like she stayed in ours?" A bead of sweat was trailing down my brow. Hopefully, we weren't underestimating Schrodinger. None of us have seen her fight except Sniper, but he was vague on some of the details.

"You know, she ez zhe type to be adventurous. I doubt she will do zhe same thing twice." We all looked to Spy, who was standing in the corner smoking. That was the first time he'd spoken all morning.

"Heh, so what? If she stays in tha base or leaves it, either way, she's mine!" Scout's cocky tone helped bring back some of the team's spirit.

"Why should you git 'er, laddie? Tha lassie doesn't need tha extra work of kicking yer arse, I'm sure."

"I am so done! She'd kick your cyclops butt before she could even catch up ta me!"

"Oi, you'd both be dead if ya went chargin' at her with those attitudes, ya mongrels." Sniper was chuckling as he pictured the scene in his mind.

"Heavy is looking forward to challenge." Heavy's mouth formed a broad grin. He was getting bored with shooting the Scout over and over. Same with the Soldier. A bit of variety is always welcome on the battlefield.

I smiled at the renewed vigor of my team. We were gonna take that briefcase. By any means necessary.  
::

I ambled towards the dining room. _Still haven't found my baseball. I've looked everywhere for it! Then there's the thing about Schro. She's, well, she's a she. I think the Admin's gettin' desperate. I don't see why she would be, though. She's got __me_ _on this team. I practically do all the work myself!_

"Mon dieu, 'as anyone seen my novel?

"Oh, you mean tha one you make love to in the corner?"

"Non, I believe zhat would be your sick fantasy. I mean zhe American classic too good for uncultured brats such as yourself. I cannot seem to find it."

"When did ya lose it?" Engineer tipped his hat in greeting before sitting at the dining room table.

"Last night. 'ave you seen it?"

"Nope. Besides, you've got other things you could do with your time, right frenchie?" Spy grumbled at the nickname and joined Engie and I at the table, the first time in weeks. Ever since the, heh, incident with the gravy...

"A ton of stuff has been missin' lately. You think one of the BLU's is stealing?"

"Non, zhe Administrator forbid it." Schrodinger and Pyro burst through the doorway, laughing their hearts out. I glared at Schrodinger, a sudden connection being made in my mind. Sniper has been acting weird since Tuesday, all this stuff has been going missing, and we suddenly have a new team member? It's gotta be-

"Mon dieu! Who zhe hell is zhat?" Spy had knocked his chair back in shock. I almost laughed, except I'd acted nearly the same way when I'd first met Schrodinger. Both he and Engie stood in silence as they took in what they were seeing.

"Morning, Schro. I think we got off to a bad start." I puffed out my chest a bit, trying to erase the visage I'd portrayed the night before.

"Good morning, Scout. Finally find the right words?" She and Pyro chuckled as I let out an exaggerated groan.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Shortie." She twisted her head to face me, then gave me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. I fumbled to come up with something to shoot back at her, but I found that it was easier to smile right back.  
::

_That's her! What's going on? Scout called her Schro… Mon dieu, does this mean that the Administrator hired her? Why was she in Sniper's room? Do they know each other from outside of work?_

::

"Pyro, you like smoothies?"

"Mpeah, mpou?"

"Yup. Strawberry is my favorite!"

_Heh, they sure bonded fast. Maybe it's the hair…_

"Hey Muffles, Y'all gonna take the BLU fort today?" He nodded happily as he wrapped one arm around Schrodinger.

"Mphe's mpoming mpith mpe." I laughed as I moseyed into the kitchen. _Someones gotta make breakfast._

"What do y'all want?"

"Mph mpant mpome mpancakes."

"I would like one, as well."

"Yeah, make mine extra fluffy, would ya?"

"What about you, Schro?" A silence fell over the table as everyone stared at her. She was reading a book while throwing a baseball in the air, a cool smirk planted on her face.

"Just thought I'd return what I'd taken." She set the items on the table while the other mercenaries fumed. "I'll have some milk, please." The Great Gatsby, Scout's baseball, and a bottle of hard liquor.

Medic, Heavy, Soldier and Demoman entered before any of them could explode with anger.

"Me Scrumpy! Where was it?"

"I stole it. Found it on the roof this morning. I apologize to all of you who were inconvenienced." I exchanged glances with Pyro. _This might not end well._

"Who's this 'ere wee lassie?"

"Zhat ez Schrodinger. She ez our new teammate." Demo grabbed the bottle and tipped his hat. (This is based on the hats and gear come with achievements theory I've worked up in my head. If you can't tell, I've never played TF2, but I have done some research into it.) "Welcome ta tha team, Schro! I 'ope yer not expectin' ta be babied tha first day 'ere!" Demo chuckled when she shook her head.

"You mind if I read a bit of this book, Spy?" Schrodinger was holding The Great Gatsby, making sure that Spy couldn't just grab it from her. Spy let out a frustrated sigh.

"I would rather not share my book with a spoiled brat." He swirled the water in his glass to see what she'd do.

"I'd say that's rather childish of you, but I shall respect your wishes." She set the book in front of the flabbergasted spook. Pyro and I chuckled at our end of the room. _This is another first for Spy. He usually has everyone on file and knows exactly what to say and when to say it. With her, it's a completely different story._ He regained his composure quickly though.

"I wouldn't say it's childish, I just do not trust you, as of yet."

"Well, what can I do to earn your trust?" Spy's eyes narrowed.

"Kill zhe first BLU zhat crosses zhe bridge." I saw her wince a bit, but she stayed cool.

"I would rather not kill today, but I can retrieve the intel for you." Spy stood up, the conversation was getting heated.

"If you do not kill, 'ow do we know you do not favor zhe BLU's to us?" He had a point, but maybe he was making this a bit too personal. She'd killed him yesterday, after all.

"Oi! Quit badgerin' Schro, ya piker!" Sniper stomped in, already pissed at Spy.

"Zhere ez no way I am working with zhis traitor!" Sniper chuckled darkly as he got right up in Spy's face.

"You're one to talk. I say if she wants ta kill today, she can. If not-"

"And you're being naive, Sniper. If she won't kill for us, but she will for zhem, why should we-"

"Only one person?" Both of them stopped and stared at Schro. She was biting her thumbnail and avoiding eye contact.

"Oui."

"I'll do it… But I won't kill more than that. Not today."

"What ez so special about today?" She shook her head.

"That's not important right now. Engie? How are the pancakes coming?" I was shook from the drama-trance and turned back to the stovetop. She'd caught me right at the time the pancakes were ready. _Commendable, I must say._ I saw Sniper sit down beside Schro, an expression of genuine concern plastered on his face. That was the first time I'd ever seen him express his emotions for the benefit of another. She sipped her milk quietly as he attempted to cheer her up.

"Look, Schro. They'll just end up in respawn after they die, anyway." She straightened a bit at this.

"You think it'd be considered murder? Or do you think God would forgive me because it isn't a permanent death?" Sniper blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think he might fergive ya. He's smart, he understands circumstances. Give 'im credit where it's due, darlin'." I smiled as I served the others.

"Oi, where's mine?"

"You were out of the room when I took orders, make it yerself." Sniper got up, mumbling something under his breath. A light giggle escaped from Schrodinger's lips, causing a huge load of tension to lift.

"Hey, Schro. Ya got any plans after tha battle today?" Scout was leaning back in his chair as I served him his pancake.

"Nope, what d'ya got?"

"I was thinkin' maybe you and me could hang out in town, maybe hit a bar or two."

"I'm not much of a drinker. You guys like card games?" I saw Spy wince at the question.

"Non, we are more interested in board games."

"Huh. I take it the games consist mostly of chess."

"Oui. Ez zhat a problem, petite?"

"Not at all. I would like to play against you after the battle today, if that's fine with you."

"Heavy and Doktor are playing chess after match today." Medic put his hand on Heavy's shoulder and shook his head. Seems that even he doesn't want to come between this rivalry.

"I guess I'll see you after zhe match, zhen." His eyes narrowed and brow furrowed.

"Heh, I guess so." Sparks of burning hatred flew between the natural-born enemies.  
::

The rest of breakfast was spent planning a strategy. I was to go with Pyro across the bridge while Scout traveled via the roof of the bridge. Heavy and Medic would follow after we cleared a path. Sniper was to stay in his nest to make sure neither Scout nor I got killed. Spy would look for any infiltration in our base and Engineer would guard the intel accompanied by Soldier and Demoman. _Sounds like a solid plan._

"Oi, Schro. You've been awful quiet. You okay, mate?" I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His voice was hushed so that the others couldn't hear. Not that they would pay attention anyway, Scout was entertaining them with one of his many tales from before the war. Something about his family back in Boston. Crazy how close we lived. Probably less than half a days' drive away.

"Well, I was just wondering if the BLU's will hold a grudge against me. You saw how Spy acted just now." He laughed lightly as he put an arm around me in a playful manner.

"C'mon, Schro. You know them better than we do. Do you really think they're the type to do that?"

"Well, I mean… I doubt they would go as far as to hold a grudge. But I was just worried they might be hurt. Y'know?"

"Yeah. I get it. Did ya make some friends while you were over there?"

"Yeah… We had a great time playing poker yesterday. I cleaned out their piggy banks!" Snipes chuckled, but Spy's ears perked up and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Where were you during tha battle? I didn't see ya on tha field."

"I was with the other Sniper. He invited me to his nest." A twitch in Sniper's face brought me out of my memories. "Snipes?"

"What d'ya say I go with ya into tha fort, Schro? I 'aven't left my nest in days." All of the other mercs stopped what they were doing and stared at Sniper. I looked up at him, confused.

"What about the plan?" I felt Sniper's hand clench up when I asked, but he relaxed when he went to answer.

"War isn't all about plans and strategy, Schro. Sometimes ya just 'ave to go with your gut." I admired him for his independence, but I'm sure this makes it difficult to work with him. I shrugged off his arm.

"Aren't you a long-ranger? Close combat isn't necessarily the best use of your skills. Also, what if you get killed? Then you'll have to go through Respawn. I haven't experienced it as of yet, but I heard it's not the best thing to be put through. Please, don't be impulsive." I put my hand on his shoulder as I got up. "Stick to the plan. Trust in me to bring back the case. That's all I ask."

"... Alright, Schro. I trust ya." His smile reassured me a bit.

"What time do we have to be there, 9:00?" The other mercs relaxed and put their dishes in the sink.

"Around that time. Why?"

"You'll have to excuse me. I'll meet you by the van, k?" He nodded.

These hallways aren't nearly as bleak as they were last time I'd been through them. I don't see as many marks as I did when I was in the BLU's base, but I could tell that these halls were tense and riddled with secrets. I opened the door to the bathroom. The stalls were all open, but I smelled cigarette smoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." A long silence followed, along with me feeling awkward.

_Um, maybe Spy isn't in here, maybe he just left one of his cigarettes in one of the stalls?_

_I wouldn't risk it._

_I smelled smoke in the hallway, too. Maybe I just missed him._

_Maybe he's still here and is readying to ambush you._

I stood still and strained my ears to try to identify if he was in fact still here. I couldn't hear anyone. I walked to one of the stalls.

_Paranoia must be common among these mercenaries, huh?_

_Yeah. I can't imagine working with this guy for more than a day. You think he hates me?_

_I would say 'suspects' is the right word._

_I'm not hiding anything, though…_

_Three personalities, murdered over a hundred over in Balty, can open portals to a place called 'The Infinite Spaces'. Yeah, you've got nothing to hide._

_Well, it's not like he knows any of that._

_That's why I said 'suspects'._

I washed my hands and stepped out of the bathroom, the scent of cigarettes still lingering. Cringing at the stiff smell, I made my way towards the garage.

I heard a pair of shoes shift right next to where I was, but I couldn't react fast enough. I was pinned against the wall with the spook smirking down at me.

"'ello, mon cheri. Mind telling me who you are now zhat we are alone?" His eyes were cold and bitter.

"I'm Schro-" He slammed my head back into the wall.

"I mean your real name." He blew a puff of smoke into my face. My body was trying to betray my mind. My fist clenched and my arms trembled as I resisted.

_Drake, don't you dare. He's a teammate. I'll take care of this._

"What ez zhis? Are you scared of me? Shaking like a child will not get you out of zhis, petite." I felt his breath against my neck as he leaned down.

"I might not be willing to kill, but I can resist pain like a motherfucker." I glared at him. He'd been taken aback by how violent I'd sounded. His cigarette was in hand. I knew he'd been ready to press it against my neck. He wasn't the flirtatious type. He was one who tortures to get what he wants.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but where did zhat come from? You certainly do keep zhings interesting." He chuckled darkly as he strolled away from me. "I look forward to our chess match zhis evening." I sighed, relieved he didn't further pursue the topic. He was near the end of the hallway by the time I remembered that we still had a mission. I skipped past him, giving him a raspberry as I made my way to the van. _No way the spook's gonna get my spirits down! _His face nearly made me break down in tears of laughter, but that would've hurt my pride, what little I had left anyway.

_There ya go, Eli. You're in charge now._

_Thanks, Jessica. I appreciate it. Though, couldn't you have left out the foul language?_

_Picky, aren't you?_

_Sorry. I just find that swearing isn't worth my time._

_But his reaction was classic, wouldn't you agree?_

_Most definitely._

* * *

Author's Note: The entire chapter: Strawberry milkshake. That's all I could freaking think about! I mean, I was totally focused on the plot. *rereads the chapter* Why are there so many mentions of food? So hungry… It's the worst.

"Author, might I have a word?"

"Sure. What's up, Baguette?"

"Zhis drawing, Schrodinger drew it, non?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why ez it initialed FF?"

"Well… Why don't you ask her that?"

See you next week, bye!

"Merde."


	16. Fox Hunting

I sat between Pyro and Engie on the way to Teufort. The entire way there, we grew closer and closer. _As if this wasn't even a war. We're just a bunch of pals who share the same train of thought, I guess. _Pyro had taken out a sketchpad and we played a bit of Pictionary before the battle. _Homely, isn't it?_ The rest of the mercenaries were quiet, but I could tell they were happy.

"Oi, is that a dogfight?" Sniper was leaning over the seat. He'd joined our game after arguing with Soldier.

"Yup. Your turn to draw, Snipes." I handed the sketchpad to him. He cringed.

"I'm not much of an artist, mate." I gave him my 'pretty please' eyes. He sighed.

"Alright, but you'll be sorry."

"Is it a kangaroo?" Sniper punched Scout on the shoulder. I was studying the drawing. Sniper added a bit to what I was to assume was the tail.

"Is it a fox?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Not very creative, I know. But it was the first thing that came ta mind." He ruffled my hair after handing back the sketchpad.

"Heh, I wonder why?"  
::

_A fox… how befitting. It describes her in nearly every way. Spontaneous, cunning, quick and beautiful. I'm sure that red coat of hers hardly adds to her splendor for a great majority of people. No, her willingness to talk is more than likely what makes her so appealing. That, and her attitude while she talks. It's mocking, teasing, but in an upbeat manner, one that makes me feel as though she isn't actually trying to be mean. More like she's conversing with family or friends. How she's so comfortable with us already, I have no idea. I'll have to find out more this evening. What secrets are you hiding, Schrodinger?_

::

We arrived at the fort about ten minutes til nine. The other team was already here, so I tried not to make eye contact. My mistake was chancing to glance up at the battlefield to review my route, but instead I locked eyes with BLU Sniper. He smiled and turned away, I felt a cold chill run down my spine.

_He's distancing himself to make you feel less obligated to side with them._

_I understand that much. But his face…_

_Eli, just kill and be on your way. The second you let things get personal is the second you become weak and vulnerable. Trust me, I know these things._

_You were never betrayed in the past…_

_Because I never let myself be betrayed. Now, get out there and make me proud, buttercup!_

_Please don't call me that._

… _You're right, it just ended up sounding weird. Alright chew-toy, go for it!_

_That's even worse._

I stood next to Pyro in the Respawn room. The other mercenaries were loaded up and ready to kill. I went over the fort's blueprints in my head, but I just couldn't picture where the briefcase was. That was the one room I hadn't visited while on my tour.

Pyro gave me a reassuring nod. I smiled lightly as I shoved my hands in my pockets. Despite the warnings of the Administrator, I have one thing on my person. Although it isn't a weapon, I suppose I could still get in trouble for having it. I bit my lip as the Administrator counted down the moments before the bloodbath would start. Each word fell to the floor for the others, but they bounced up and poked at my ribs, jeering at me. _Honestly, I'm completely against anything evil. But… God understands, doesn't he?_ I shivered again.

_Two… one… Start fighting now!_

My legs took over as I bolted into action. Pyro was a few feet behind me as I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My eyes were scanning the hallways rapidly, making sure that nothing was out of place. Maybe it was the pressure of being forced into killing, but I felt as though something wasn't right. My stomach began lurching, but I ignored it and continued running.

The bright sunlight stung my eyes, making me flinch as I entered the field. I nodded to Scout as he jumped to the roof of the bridge. Pyro caught up to me and we headed to the other team's fort. I looked to the other side. BLU Heavy and BLU Medic were making their way to the bridge, ready to clear a path to the intel. A grim smile spread across my face.

_I am sorry, my friends. Circumstance has brought us to a crossroads. Unfortunately, this is one time of many that I cannot be overtaken._ I dodged Heavy's bullets as I bounced from one side of the bridge to the other, my eyes locked onto his pupils. He paused, then dropped Sasha and charged at me. His battle cry was surprisingly ferocious. I grabbed Pyro's axe and threw it at Heavy's feet, pinning them in place. I was standing on his shoulders before he could react.

"I genuinely am sorry, my friend." I grabbed the bottom of his chin and fell down behind him, causing his back to bend backwards and snap, resulting in his instant death. I took the axe and threw it to Pyro, who had trained his flamethrower on BLU Medic. He caught it and burned the german alive. I shuddered as I heard his screams. I saw Scout head into the fort.

"We'd better get moving." He nodded, a muffled laugh escaping his mask. Heavy footfalls behind me indicated that not all of the fighting was over yet. BLU Soldier let out a war cry as he came at me with a shovel. I evaded the attack to see that he was on the ground. I looked up to see Sniper in his nest, grinning broadly and tipping his hat to me. I waved my thanks and ran towards the BLU fort with Pyro at my side.  
::

"That Schro… wait a bloody minute!" _I'm not going to be able to protect her the second she's in that fort!_ I grabbed my kukri and slung my rifle over my shoulder, but paused to a familiar smell.

"You are supposed to stay 'ere for zhe plan, non? Or do you 'ave other plans, filthy jarman?" I snarled as I pushed past Spy.

"I doubt she will ever love you back. Ez zhat what you are afraid of?" I stopped, clutching the kukri tightly. "She ez a mere child, Sniper. Why put yourself through zhis?" I didn't know how to respond, so I ran. Tears were threatening to escape. Tears of anger, maybe. _But Spy does have a point. There's no real reason for her to love me. Hell, when we first met, I interrogated her! It's not like I wanted to fall for her, it just… happened. Her laugh was so perfectly light and airy, her smile so sweet and innocent, yet devilishly mischievous. Her hair flowed freely around her, as if possessing it's own state of mind. Her skin glowed so radiantly, everytime I see it, I feel it beckoning for me to follow, to come closer. But what if Spy was right? What if I'd found the love of my life, just to have her not return my sentiment? That would surely end in misery._

I looked out onto the battlefield. Our Heavy and Medic were crossing the bridge now. Scout, Pyro and Schro were already in the fort. I felt the same sensation I used to feel whenever I'd go out to the field. _Bloodlust. The craving for others' pain and suffering. _A sickening grin spread across my face as I clutched the Kukri. _What Schrodinger doesn't see… Dearest friend._

::

I heard a distant beeping sound echoing through the hallways. Pyro heard it, too. He motioned for me to follow behind him. I nodded. He took out his axe and sidled against the wall. I stuck to just walking. It seems he likes to over-dramatize these situations. _Like a James Bond movie, or something action packed._ I smiled at his childlike nature as he barreled into the sentry, smashing it to bits before it could shoot. I clapped my hands and gave him the thumbs up. Muffled laughter echoed through the room before I saw BLU Engineer.

I sprinted towards him, grabbed his shotgun from him and used it to smack him upside the head. He stumbled back, but regained his footing when he saw who he was fighting.

"Heh, I was hopin' I'd be able ta fight you today, Schro." He smirked and took off his glove. _He has a decent robo-hand, I'll give him that._ He lunged at me, but I dodged. He predicted that move and punched me in the gut. I winced at the pain but grabbed his shoulders. I pinched down on a nerve cluster; he screamed out in pain before I took his gun once more and knocked him unconscious.

"Let's go, Pyro." A long silence and I turned to see Pyro on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"'ello, mon cheri. I 'ave to apologize for killing one of your friends, but I wanted to ask you a couple of questions." A hollow feeling formed in my gut. _I see the sign for the Intel room, now the trick is to get past the spook… Harder than one might think._

"You see, I 'ave been 'aving some trouble remembering where I 'ave seen you before, but zhen, I noticed your drawing above zhe couch. Zhe initials on it were 'FF'. Now, zhat could be a ploy, or…" His eyes were trained on mine as he stalked towards me. "You are from Baltimore, non?"

"Well, I'm not from Baltimore. I have been there once before though." I was casually waltzing towards the intel room, trying to avoid this nasty conversation. _This man I have seen before. It wasn't pleasant._

"So, would you care to tell me your name, petite?" His smile crooked upwards as he smoothly inched his way closer. The air in his voice was reminiscent and his eyes were soft, but I knew that was one of his acts. _If he knows who I am, then he's probably gritting his teeth and holding his gun firmly behind his back._ I sighed and stopped.

"You win. I'll tell you who I am." His expression was unchanged, save for a slight twitch. He waited, looking for any sign of an attack from me. _But I admit. It's time to come clean about who I am._

"My name is-" A loud gunshot rang through the halls as Spy fell to the floor, clutching at his knee with feverish pain shooting through his face. I tipped my invisible hat to Sniper and ran to retrieve the intel. _I owe him double, now._

::

"Filthy bushman, what are you doing 'ere?" I hissed at him. His walk was slow, almost labored. I watched in horror as a sickening grin stretched across his face.

"We're gonna have some fun now, mate. How much blood do you think you can lose before Schro comes back? Take a stab at it." I decided humoring him would be my best chance of not being tortured. _It'd worked before._

"I would say about 3 pints. What about you, jarman?" His smile faded as he bent down to my face. He stared into my eyes and nodded.

"I'd say that's about right. But bleedin' out slowly is so… boring." He jabbed his kukri into my leg, eliciting a pained gasp from me. He grabbed my gun and knife from me. "Let's make it more interesting for ya, ya mongrel."  
::

The intel was guarded by BLU Pyro and Demoman. I surveyed the room as I thought up the best scenario that could go down. _It wouldn't be the most appealing thing to do, but compared to the alternative of listening to Drake rubbing it in that I did in fact get us killed, I'd say this is worth it._ I put on the act of being in a drunken stupor. My feet twisted under me and I found it difficult to stand. I leaned against the wall and burped. _Repulsive. I am no doubt going to be laughed at when on the neutral party._ _Unimportant at this moment in time._ I staggered into the room, both of them on alert now. Pyro raised his flamethrower, but saw my sad state and lowered it. Demoman laughed and took a swig of his triple X's.

"So ye finally tried tha vintage, eh wee lassie?" He nudged Pyro and walked over to me.

"Ye want a share of mine? It's some damn good Scrumpy." I hobbled over to him and reached for the bottle.

_Ahem. Needless to say, I retrieved the intel. Nothing Maverick needs to hear about._ I hiccuped as I lugged the case through the fort.

"Oi! Wait up, Schro!" I turned to see Sniper waving at me. He was dripping with blood, but he was smiling. I hiccuped again as I stumbled into him.

"Sorry, I got a bit… You mind taking the intel?" _He smells nice._ My eyelids felt heavy as he lifted me off my feet. I don't quite remember anything past that, just a bit of screaming and the sound on the intercom proclaiming: _Victory!_

I nuzzled deeper into whatever I was sleeping on. My head was killing me, but I was warm and comfortable. _I couldn't care less if it was the RED's or the BLU's who'd won today. I find that being cocooned against this is way better than playing chess against that escargot. I suppose it'll hurt my pride later on, but playing a strategy game with a pounding headache doesn't sound too smart, does it?_

::

I looked down at Schro, her chest rising and falling in my arms. _Such a perfect lil vixen. Now I know Spy was wrong. Schro trusts me and I trust her._ I bent over and kissed her hair softly; careful not to wake her, I slipped my arm out from under her and grabbed one of my pillows and my jacket. I laid down on the floor and chuckled to myself.

"G'night, Schro."

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, that's 'dorable. Anyways, I've been pretty busy with life, so excuse me if I don't upload the next chapter next week. Rate and Review, it's always appreciated! Also, I bake cookies for favs! Mmm, cookies. Sugar or chocolate chip... Oatmeal? So hungry...

"Medic! What's for dinner?"

"Herr Pyro is making zhe dinner, ask them."

"Thanks."

"Author!"

"What?"

"Don't go pretending you don't know what I'm about to ask you!"

"I'm a bit lost here, refresh my memory would ya, baguette?"

"I mean that-"

"He-he-hey! Stop reading my notes! Back off, bro."

"A Spy's job is to deal with information, mon ami. I suppose I shall say adieu for now, since you're not willing to give me the facts I desire."

"...Spy?"

Well, not only did I let the RED Sniper read some of my notes, but now the BLU Spy as well. Nailed it.

"Oui?"

"Thanks for not pressing me for info."

"Anytime."

I think I'm letting Eau get to me. I used to hate Spies more than anything. But recently, it seems like Eau's been a bit reclusive. He only seems to want to talk to me during the evening when I'm on the roof. I know it's difficult for him to be with his teammates and not be able to talk to them, he was also replaced by another Spy, another slap to the face. Well, we usually find something to talk about, and I'm usually successful in getting him to laugh at least a good 5 minutes. Not a full five minutes, spaced out. I just wish I could do more for him. Though he is helping me with another story I'm working on.

I wasn't going to mention this, but it's been weighing on my mind. I went up to get a drink in the middle of the night and accidentally tripped over Eau. He apologized profusely for something or other, but all I heard was rambling, still being half asleep. I assured him he was fine and went on my way. What worries me is, why didn't he have a blanket? Doesn't he get cold?

See you next week! ;P


	17. Common Ground (Part 1)

The fact that I didn't get an answer from Schrodinger changes very little about my theory. _If it hadn't been for Sniper…_ Memories of the pain he caused me rippled through my body. _It's always torture with him… Not once has he just killed an enemy._

"I almost had her, but that darn Aussie headshot me!" I perked up, suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

"No way, that piker didn't body-shoot you or nothin'?"

"Negatory. I died instantly."

"Maybe he's finally losin' interest. I say good riddance to tha psycho!" Scout and Soldier clinked beers before chugging them down. _Not one of us on this team hasn't been tortured by RED Sniper, it's an experience all it's own._ Sniper met my eyes. We were both thinking the same thing: He hadn't lost interest, he'd found something to divert his attention. His need to protect Schrodinger must have overridden his desire to mutilate.

"I saw tha piker carrying Schro out our fort, along with tha briefcase. Ya think he's grown attached?" He whispered to me, making sure not to scare the others.

"I 'ave no idea, but it ez possible. Even for 'im." _If my theory is correct, Schrodinger can protect herself. If not…_

"... And tha second tha wee lassie touched me bottle o' Scrumpy, she went ballistic! I couldn't even see 'er 'fore I was knocked out. It sure was somethin', eh Pyro?"

"Mpeah, mpt mpure mpas!" He put his chin on his hands dreamily as he recalled the event. I heard his muffled sigh of contentment.

"Gentlemen, might I ask zhat you do not share your fantasies with us?" They chuckled and returned to their dinner conversation.

"Man, I'm still pissed I didn't get ta fight with Schro! Sounds like it was fun…" Scout pouted.

"Oh trust me, it was, laddie!" Demoman cackled as Scout assaulted him.

"Oi, spook. What are we gonna do when we get to tha neutral base?"

"I am afraid zhere ez nothing we can do, unless Schrodinger comes to us for help." Sniper's knuckles turned white as he gripped his jeans.

"You can't be serious… She gave us tha best day in years and yer not gonna try to save 'er?" As the moment passed, Sniper got up and stormed out, frustrated and disappointed. I shook my head in disapproval. _There's something about the Snipers and Schrodinger. Then again, many men in our team are also smitten with her, so I guess Snipers are just more vulnerable… or more protective. I suppose I'm a bit of a hypocrite, as that dance wasn't entirely to get information._ I blushed as I clutched my hands together. _It's almost cruel how easily she could play our heartstrings. If she wanted to, I have no doubts that she could end all of our mortal lives in an instant. Yet… I know she wouldn't, because she loves all of us just as much as we love her._

I studied her drawing of Sniper and I, trying to find a hidden message of some sort, but all I found was a handful of memories and I started to reminisce.

~BLU Spy's Perspective, Some Years Ago~

"'ow am I supposed to find zhis 'executive member' when all you 'ave given me ez zhe location zhey are active and zhe group zhey belong to?"

"You have your orders. Do not fail me." The line went dead on the other end and I sighed in minor exasperation.

The plane ride to Baltimore had been relatively uneventful, save for the occasional turbulence that reminded me why I hated flying. I was assigned the mission of assassinating an executive member of the Faulkner Gang, or at the very least to identify them. They had murdered a multitude of civilians and other gangs; the police were having trouble finding any leads.

At the gate, I met a man who insisted that I call him 'Bev'. He told me that his old partner went undercover to learn more about this gang, but then something happened and the case was turned over to the FBI.

"So why am I 'ere?" Bev's brown eyes bore into me, his voice solemn and low.

"Because even the FBI can't find anything on these guys. They're careful, calculated, and ruthless. And to be frank, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dead or came back with jack shit. They don't leave loose ends." I nodded. _I could relate to them, not wanting to be found. It's almost a desperation, sometimes._

~Back to the Present~

I snapped out of the memory to find the dining room empty. The others left a note to me saying that they would be in the poker room. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as they curved up. _How typical of them, even though we lost today, they're probably still celebrating and drinking their hearts out._

::

Darkness greeted me, as well as a growling stomach. _At least the hangover's gone._ Sitting up, I smelled a familiar scent. _This is Sniper's room._ I glanced around to see if he was still here, but the room's only occupant was me. A pillow and his jacket were on the floor by the window, though. _Heh, this is a bit nostalgic, indeed._

I swung my legs off of the bed. My vision grew blurry and my head spun from the sudden movement. I shook it off and headed for the door, the growling in my bottomless pit of a stomach growing louder.

"You can't be serious! She fell asleep during the mission! If it wasn't for Snipes, she could've been captured!" That's Scout's voice. Sounds like he's arguing with someone.

"Oi, she retrieved tha intel, it's just that she wasn't expecting the alcohol ta work so quickly!"

"What's her deal, anyway? She like Demo, alcohol give her super powers or somethin'?"

I sheepishly walked into the kitchen, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Just give 'er a break, laddie. We won, didn't we? I'd say that's good enough fer me!" I smiled at Demoman's kind nature.

"Schrodinger and Sniper are credit to team!" I nearly yelped at Heavy's booming voice. _I thought he'd seen me!_ I sighed as I grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon off of the counter. Although I could easily open a portal to avoid all of this, curiosity and boredom really get to me.

"I thought she did quite well, for the first bloody day workin' with you ungrateful lot!" I heard the other mercs gasp at his outburst, but then they absorbed what he'd said. _Even though he's violent, I'd say he gets his point across rather efficiently._

"I see you are awake, mon cheri." Spy appeared next to me, a smirk on his face. He'd been quiet enough that the others didn't hear.

"Yo. Sorry, but I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that chess match."

"Zhat ez quite alright. I 'ave enough insults to throw at you to last until we can play our little game."

"What do you mean by that?" He chuckled and pointed at Sniper.

"You looked quite content while 'e was carrying you. I'm not at all surprised at how much of a lightweight you are!" I smiled as he broke down, snorting wildly. _I suppose that explains how I ended up in Sniper's room._

"Oi, ya bloody spook! Quit yer god-awful snortin'!" That shut him up, but he grumbled as he shuffled into the dining room.

"Wot were ye laughin' about, anyway?" My body went rigid as I munched on the bacon. I was hiding behind one of the counters.

"I was just recounting Sniper's bridal scene with Schrodinger back to our fort. Tell me, did anyone else see zhe bulge in 'is pants?" An enormous roar of laughter exploded from the table. I'm pretty sure some of the dishes fell to the floor, it was so obnoxious. Sniper stomped out of the room, a blush creeping towards his sideburns.

"Whew, but in all honesty, I think Schro bein' here is good fer him. Makes him more docile." I heard a couple of them murmur their small agreements.

_So, we were carried by Sniper, huh?_

_Not another word, Drake._

_Bridal style, hm?_

_You were carried, too._

_Yeah, but it means nothing to me. I believe you're blushing rather heavily._

_It doesn't mean anything to me either… Jessica?_

_No! Just, no. You… Keep me out of this!_

_Alright, but I'm going hunting tomorrow and I gotta know who to kill and who to brutally murder._

… _I plead the fifth._

_I knew it! You love him, don't you?_

_No, I just think he's cute. Be a shame if he were to die young._

_That's what you said about the last guy. We never heard the end of it. Until I ended him._

_Still pissed at you for that. He had a nice butt._

_Tell you what. If it turns out he's a psycho, I might be interested._

_Wait! What about me? Another psycho in my life would be a bit too much._

_Hm, what do you want from a man?_

_I guess I never really thought about it…_

_Then we'll know when we get to it._

I swallowed the last of the bacon, sucking on my fingers to get the grease off. I ducked out of the kitchen and headed to the roof. _These mercenaries are about as maddening as my friends back in Balty, a bit of fresh air might help me think._ I burst through the door and sucked in the cold desert air. The moon's rays shown on my face, wrapping around me and calling for me to join in the dance. I giggled and ran to the edge of the roof. The stars smouldered in my eyes, their siren song echoing across the galaxies. The clouds swirled madly to a tune all their own. I sighed contently, wishing so earnestly to be with them. Never in my life have I ever felt this ecstasy without being outside. The wind blew through my hair, sharing with me the tune of the clouds. _Such a majestic symphony._ I closed my eyes, totally encompassed in nature.

Large arms wrapped around me, yet I didn't open my eyes. They belonged. They didn't interrupt the world, they simply added to the bigger picture.

"Schro, you feelin' better?" His hot breath mixed into the symphony, adding in the bass where necessary. _The orchestra was complete._

"Yeah. Thanks, Snipes." He put his chin on my head. Slight irritation beginning to form as he pointed out the obvious height difference.

"Don't you ever do that again." His voice shook slightly.

"I'll try not to." A long silence followed, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful.

"You know what time it is?" I could feel his muscles tightening, as if he were smiling. _What's he up to…?_

"No, do you?" I heard his dark chuckle before he twirled me around to face him.

"It's already eleven. Ya best get goin' if ya want ta meet Miss Pauling in time." His eyes were deep, even with his glasses on I could see them. He had his hands on my waist and was grinning down at me. I could see his breath in the bitter air. _I could be wrong, but is he breathing faster than normal?_

"Thanks, Snipes. I'll see you at-" He didn't let go. "Snipes?"

"Schro, there's something I 'aven't told ya. Maybe I should 'ave from tha beginning." He looked to the left and scratched the back of his neck, as if trying to find the right words.

"Snipes, I gotta go pack. Let me-" His lips pressed hard against mine. My eyes widened with the initial shock. He pulled me in closer and leaned in more. His eyes were shut and tongue begged entrance. At first, I pushed against his chest for him to let me go, but then I closed my eyes and relented. His right hand reached behind my head and tilted me up as he explored my mouth, going deeper and deeper and occasionally letting out moans of lust and satisfaction. His left arm wrapped around to the other side of my waist, holding me snugly against his warm body.

I pulled away and put my forehead against his chest, breathing heavily. He embraced me, his chin on my head once again.

"I love ya, Schro. Don't ya ever forget that." A small tear fell into my hair.

"Why are you crying, Snipes? It's not like I'm going off to war or anything." That earned a chuckle and a ruffle of my hair.

"Ya mischievous lil vixen. I can't wait ta see ya on tha field tomorrow." A fit of insane laughter rang out through my thoughts; I shivered and shut my eyes tightly, trying not to hear Drake's snake-like teasing.

"Wot's wrong? Schro-"

"I gotta go. See ya tomorrow, Sniper." I pushed away from him and ran to the roof's door. I didn't want to imagine what he looked like when I'd left him, but all the worst images came and clouded my thoughts. Tears filled my eyes as I bolted down the stairs. I heard him calling for me, I even heard the door open behind me and footsteps following on the stairs, but I was already to the hallway. I opened a portal and escaped to The Infinite Spaces. _There's way too much going through my mind right now, I need to calm down before I explode._

::

_No! I can't lose you again!_ I frantically bounded down the stairs, desperate to catch up to her. I'd even skipped a couple of steps, almost losing my balance more than once. _I can't let it end like this!_ I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. My breathing was ragged and adrenaline fueled. My panicked eyes swept the hallway. She was no where in sight. I fell to my knees in defeat and confusion. _Where had I gone wrong?_ I dropped my head into my hands, allowing the few tears to fall freely. They seared my eyes as they came out. I took off my hat and shades, careful not to damage them. I went over the conversation over and over in my head, ruffling through my hair madly, until I came to one conclusion: _She doesn't __want_ _to fight us tomorrow, and I brought it up._

I breathed out heavily. _Now that I know __how_ _I screwed up, maybe I can fix this properly._ I surveyed my hat. _It doesn't seem to be the right color… Maybe I'll dye it sometime._ I put on the aviators and took the hat in hand. _I sure hope Schro makes it on time to the Neutral base._ I blushed as I remembered the feel of her lips on mine. The sweet taste of her mouth… the warmth of her forehead against my chest. I put my hand on my chest, not wanting the tender feeling to fade away. _Such a feisty lil vixen._

::

_Wow, that was intense._

_Shut up, Drake._

_No, I mean it. That was like watching a movie, but I mean, we were actually part of it._

_I don't want to talk to you right now._

_Jessica, listen to me. You know how I said earlier that I might be interested?_

… _Continue…_

_Now I am very interested. Sniper would be very fun to play with._

_Don't you dare touch him tomorrow!_

_The best part about this relationship… You can't control me. Not in the least._

_Please… You can't be so heartless to me… _

_Well, what will you do if I promise to go easy on him?_

… _I have nothing to offer you._

_Yes you do. Will you forfeit the lives of your other friends for the sake of your lover?_

…

_I'm gonna take that as-_

_Go fuck yourself, Drake._

I stepped out of The Infinite Spaces into the hallway leading to the kitchen. My hands were in my pockets and I was biting my bottom lip. _Hopefully, that wasn't overboard._ I waltzed into the kitchen, greeted by a slew of praise and jeers from my teammates.

"Hey, Schro! You enjoy Sniper's hospitality?" Scout had one arm around Demoman's shoulders in a celebratory fashion. Their faces were red with intoxication. Spy was in his corner, flipping through his novel. _Geez, even after a win he doesn't get drunk. Is that what he considers fun?_

"His hospitality? Didn't even see him after I woke up." Scout snorted out some sort of drunken laugh as he fumbled towards me.

"There's no way he didn't mess you up." He eyeballed me before groaning and returning to his seat next to Demo. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You really are something when you're drunk."

"Herr Schrodinger, I suppose you'll be heading out to the base soon?

"Yup. I'll see all of you there later on, right?"

"If you don't hurry, ve'll get there before you do, Fraulein." I giggled as I tipped my imaginary hat to the drunken fools and exited via the garage door. _I think I'll give Miss Pauling a day off. Lord know she needs it. Besides, Drake loves torturing the sleep deprived and those who are hallucinating due to drugs. Or drunks. Or really anyone unfortunate enough to catch her eye as an exciting new play toy._ I stepped through the portal to find that the neutral base was way more than I anticipated.

::

The arrival of Schrodinger brought surprise after surprise. _This base is no exception, apparently._ She was sitting on the wooden railing of the front porch. _The neutral base is huge! It has log cabin styling, but it stretches way past the boundaries of traditional Mann Co. housing. The builders must be extraordinarily proud of their creation._ Both RED and BLU stood in awe of the mansion presented before them. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but that might just spark the anger between the teams.

"So, uh… Damn. One hell ova place ya got here, Schro." _Scout… Sometimes words can't even reach the levels of stupidity you've adopted._ I glanced over at the REDs, worried they might start something. As far as they were concerned, tonight might as well be a ceasefire day.

"Cha. You want a tour? I haven't gone inside yet, but I'm hella good at improv." Schro smirked at us as she waved us into the mansion. The parlor shined with splendor and regal tones. A chandelier swung gently, Schrodinger's entrance must have disturbed the air around it.

"Alright, so I suspect the bedrooms are all on the second floor. The kitchen and dining room are straight ahead, the recreation room is to the… left!" _Now she's just guessing._ A bunch of us chuckled at her lighthearted attitude. I opened the door on the left.

"There's a hallway with two doors, darlin'. You gonna switch up your assumption?" Her freckled face brightened with delight. _She must love surprises. _I stepped out of the way, allowing her to explore the hallway.

"Zhis ez quite zhe mansion, non? What are you going to do when we aren't here?" BLU Spy was stepping up the marble staircase, his eyes wide with a childlike curiosity.

"Doors are big enough for Heavy!" RED Heavy grinned widely at the builder's consideration.

"I'm guessing the right one is the rec room. Maybe the left is the library?" She giggled as she opened the door on the left. Her eyes widened and she gasped in amazement. Both Snipers stumbled through the door, ready to fight anything that threatened Schrodinger's life.

"Oi… 'ow many books are there 'ere?" BLU Sniper took off his aviators as he gazed at the rows of bindings.

"Oi, Spook! You're gonna want ta see this!" RED Spy's cigarette dropped from his mouth at the sheer quantity of material.

"Mon Dieu…" He almost teared up, but quickly began searching the endless archives for his next novel. It didn't take him long before he found an armful of literature to entertain him for months.

"I wonder if there are any books in here about mechanics and technology? I reckon that'd make my day." Schrodinger tilted her head towards the nonfiction section. _I think I'm in love._

By now, both teams had entered the library.

"Oh my Gawd! Who tha hell would take tha time to write all these?"

"Zhey're not all by zhe same writers, Scout."

"Still, this is an impressive gallery of literature." Both Medics headed over to the Biology section of the library.

"Mph mponder mpf mpere mpre mpny mpid's mptories?" RED Pyro pointed excitedly to the kid's section. BLU Pyro giddily trounced after him.

"You find what you were lookin' fer, partner?" Startled, I dropped the book in my hands. RED Engineer smirked and picked it up, reading the binding.

"You interested in home cookin'?" I kicked at the floor, gritting my teeth that he'd found out.

"So am I. I could teach ya a thing er two." He nudged the book into my arm. I took it, nodding politely.

"I wanted ta make Schro a nice breakfast tomorrow, ye know?" He smiled and put his gloved hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Now, what can we give a woman that has everything?" We both chuckled heartily as we threw ideas to each other.

::

"Holy dooly… This rec room is amazin'!" I strode into the middle of the enormous space. My eyes glistened at every machine and training area I saw. Treadmills and ellipticals, a rock wall, all types of simulators, and a mile-long track that went around it all, not to mention all of the weapons available at the range! _It's like Christmas morning…_ I grinned at Schrodinger when she stepped into the recreation area.

"Wow, they really went crazy on this, huh?" She was blushing. I stood there, staring at her beautiful visage. Nothing in this mansion could amaze me more than the melody that plays whenever she laughs, or the soft glow that radiates from her soft, pale skin. I ruffled her hair before running for the rock wall, offering for her to give chase.

"B Snipes! Get back here, you jerk!" She smoothed her hair before sprinting towards me, way faster than I'd ever imagined. She had a glint of mischief in her blazing green eyes.

"Oi, Schro! Since when did ya let these lil things bother ya?" I taunted as I scaled the wall. I listened for a response when I noticed no footsteps below me. I glanced down and saw Schro aiming a water balloon at me.

"Hold on! Schro, I'm sorry mate!" She grinned devilishly, but put the balloon down.

"You gonna come down from your lil adventure?" I shook my head and used my index finger to invite her to join me. She tilted her head slightly before obligating. She was rather slow at first, but then she found the rhythm. _I can't possibly imagine what her parents went through to keep her occupied as a child. She's such a quick learner._

"So, what's up?" She smirked at me.

"I was thinkin' maybe you and I could hang out up 'ere for a bit and talk." I grabbed the top of the rock wall and hoisted myself up. I offered her my hand, which she gladly accepted.

"You 'ave a good time over at tha RED base?"

"Yeah, they're pretty nice. Not as welcoming as you guys were, but they seem to like me."

"That's good. I uh… I saw the other Sniper carry ya off tha field. Ya weren't hurt or anything, were ya?" _I knew she was drunk, I just wanted to make sure she trusted me enough to tell the truth. Also… I hated that image in my head._ My knuckles turned white as the scene played out.

"Heh, funny story behind that… I might have taken a bit of Demo's Scrumpy…" She scratched the side of her face and looked away, awkwardly laughing to herself. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards me. _She is so warm… So impossibly warm. Like an inferno that pulses through my veins. This lil vixen better not get in harm's way, or I'd bring hell with me to protect her._

The hug only lasted a moment, but that was long enough for her to register my loyalty for her. She hugged me back, tighter than I thought she would.

"Thank you… B Snipes…" Heavy sobs racked her tiny body. _She must not be used to all of this love and attention. Maybe this is too much for her._ I held her, patting her hair comfortingly.

"Wow! Check this room! This, I can get into!" RED Scout burst into the room, shattering the heartwarming moment. I growled under my breath at the obnoxious ankle-biter.

"Heh, it really it something, isn't it?" Schrodinger was back to her usual cheery self, tears nonexistent. I felt guilty that I was the only shoulder she felt that she could cry on.

"Oi, Schro. Ya need help gettin' down?" She nodded and blushed a bit. I chuckled and helped her gain her footing on the rock wall.

"Hey, Shortie! Ya wanna race? Bet I could beat ya!" Scout was jogging over to us when my foot slipped.

A hand wrapped tightly around my wrist as I dangled in Schrodinger's grasp. She smiled sweetly down at me.

"Looks like ya ain't as good at rock climbing as ya thought, chucklehead." My cheeks burned as I regained my footing. Scout was scoffing behind me.

"Who usually dies first on the battlefield, D Scout?" Schrodinger slithered around the RED, her words twisting into his ears. I reached the bottom of the wall after her. Scout shivered and took on a defensive posture.

"I ain't tha first ta die every time!"

"I'm just toying with you. Relax a bit, would ya?" Schro snickered as she tapped his earpiece playfully. He sighed and grinned.

"Geez. Ya can't be harder ta read, can ya, Schro?" I realized what he'd said was incredibly insightful, even if he didn't know it. _She puts on an amazing act, for someone who looks less than twenty._

"I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about, D Scout. Also, isn't it a bit late to be racing about the track?" She chuckled mischievously before strolling out of the room.

RED Scout and I exchanged glances. He knew perfectly well what I was thinking. _That woman is terribly addictive._ We both scampered after her like a couple of lost pups.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if I should apologise for such a long chapter or apologise for lack of detail! Well, thank God there's the Author's Note so that I can fill in some gaps.

First off, the chandelier is huge. Alright? I don't even think it needs to be that big. Just saying. Second, the neutral party symbol is a bit unoriginal. Looks like a roman numeral ten. The builders could've done better.

Anyways, hope you're all appreciating this story. Last couple of chapters were a bit difficult for me to write and I'm sure writers' block is sneaking up on me!


	18. Common Ground (Part 2)

At the top of the stairs, there are signs above each of the doorways indicating which team that wing belongs to. BLU is on the right while RED is on the left. Schrodinger's bedroom is in the middle. I found it to be locked. _Well, I tried._ I shrugged and ambled over to the BLU's door. It lead to a hallway with each mercenary's insignia etched into their own doors. _Just like how it is at our own base._ I meandered to my door near the beginning of the corridor.

_This… It's perfect!_ I gaped at the paintings on the wall depicting a great hunt. In the middle of the room was an operating table with all the necessary equipment lining the glass cabinets. _This will be perfect if anyone gets injured, I can perform my operations in the privacy of my room without having Scout or Heavy barge in mid-surgery._ A slight grin formed on my face. _Such fond memories, throwing medical instruments at them, yelling for them to leave me with my patient_.

I found my bedroom was separate from the Emergency Room, but the walls were made of clear plastic so I could keep an eye on my patient's condition. My bed had a nice firm mattress and a desk that was big enough for all of the mountains of paperwork I often collect. A paper shredder and a filing cabinet stood on either side of the desk. A cup of pens and pencils adorned my tabletop. _It's almost meticulous how they thought of all of my needs, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it._

Beside my bed was a small table, a lamp and a small picture frame graced it's pristine surface. _Archimedes tilted his head in such a handsome manner._ I laughed at the picture.

"Yo, Doc! Wow… This is nice! Hey, when ya goin' ta bed, coz the fellas an' I are playin' pool in tha lounge area. Wanna join us?" His baby-face gleamed, I relented to his offer, throwing off my lab coat and following him to the lounge.  
::

"RED versus BLU man-babies?"

"Aye! Soon as Scout gits back with tha doc, we'll beat yer sorry arses ta tha ground!" I chuckled as he chugged his Scrumpy. RED Sniper and RED Demoman are on my team, but the BLU Demoman decided to invite their Medic. Along with Scout, I'd say that's pretty reckless.

"'eavy, might I make a suggestion? Be careful of zheir Scout. 'e ez quite zhe 'loose cannon'." I nodded to our Spy. He returned to his novel, Death in Venice. It was a small book, but it looked as though Spy was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"We're here, chucklenuts! Prepare ta get dominated!" Scout cockily strode into the room, cue in hand and Medic shuffling behind him. He didn't look nearly as enthusiastic, but I could tell he was happy to have been invited.

"Heavy first, da?" Scout shook his head and put his hands up in a familiar gesture.

"Rock, paper, scissors fer it, laddie. Good luck." Scout's smirk was slightly unnerving, but I leaned into position.

"On three, big fella?" I nodded.

"One, two, three! Hah!" He pumped his fists in the air.

"... Scissor beat paper, Scout." The look of triumph efficiently drained from his face as I lined up my shot.  
::

"You find a cool book, Pyro?" RED Pyro nodded at me before running off to his room to read it. _How adorable. Sometimes I just want to baby him, read him stories and bake him some cookies. The responsible adult in me tells me not to, but it's so hard to resist that face, tilted with curiosity and childish fantasy._

"Hey B Snipes, D Scout, I think I'm gonna go check out my room, you should join the rest of your team. I think I hear them in the right wing of the base."

"Okay. Ya gonna join us after ya look around?"

"I might. Depends, I'm pretty tired." I bid them farewell for now as I scaled the marble staircase. It had that 'freshly placed' smell to it. My tennis shoes hardly made a sound, but at the top I thought I heard someone else's shoes following me. _Paranoia. Isn't it delightful?_

The room had bright blue painted walls with a dark blue tiled ceiling. On the ceiling were sprayed on stars and constellations. A large window caught my breath, it's dark blue curtains billowing gently at the gust I'd brought with me when I opened the door. My eyes were wide, such a feeling of ecstasy… It flowed through my brain as I twirled around my new room.

"I love it!" I roared with joyous approval. The wooden floor was perfect, allowing me to dance my heart out, whether I was in shoes or just socks. _The floor feels amazing on bare feet, too._ I wiggled my toes, bounding over to the bunk-bed. _It's not that I need both beds, it's just that I use the bottom one for sleeping and the top for thinking. For some reason, it's always put me at ease being on the top of a bunk-bed._ I shivered with delight as I threw the blankets on the floor; one red comforter, two purple polyester blankets. _It's almost scary how well the people of Mann Co. know me._

I took in a deep breath, content at the work they'd done. _Strange, it's almost as if…_

"'ello, Schrodinger. I take it you like your new residence?" BLU Spy had followed me in here. His lips curled up into a sweet smile. I beamed at him.

"This room is awesome! That window over there opens, so when I want to I can get a bit of fresh air. These constellations remind me of when I was growing up, this bunk-bed-"

"Please, do tell me of your childhood, mon ami." He sat down next to me, staring up at the constellations.

"Some secrets are better left unspoken. What about your childhood?" His nose twitched at the question.

"Petite, I told you zhat someday I would know who you are. My patience ez wearing thin." He glared over at me.

"Heh, that's funny. So who do you suspect I am?" He shook his head and took a drag of his cigarette.

"You must tell me who you are when you are ready, mon cheri." Smoke blew up to the stars, spreading across the artificial night sky.

"Did you go to Baltimore? Is that why you thought I was from there?" He nodded.

"So when were you in Baltimore, petite?" I looked back down at him. He had scooted closer to me, but was avoiding eye contact.

"About a month ago."

"Why? Had you been zhere previously?" His silk gloves were brushing the blanket beneath him. _Shows he's full of anxiety. This might not end well._

"I was there touring the city. It's quite beautiful, don't you agree?" He swallowed hard, his hand trembling.

"I 'ave to go… please excuse me, Schrodinger." I tilted my head, feigning confusion. _He knows exactly who I am._ A fit of maniacal laughter resonated throughout my head. He hurried out the door, pausing only slightly in the doorway.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?" I smiled sweetly at his ghostly visage. He shuddered and slunk into the hallway. I could hear his feet falling heavily on the marble stairway.

~Spy's Perspective, a Couple of Years Ago.~

"I asked you why you were sneaking around!" My ears perked up at the sound of an interrogation. I sidled around to the side door of the warehouse, then made my entrance. Approximately twenty thugs were surrounding a young girl strapped into a chair. She was smiling cockily, her green eyes trained on the man who was questioning her. He laid a punch on her face, nearly causing the chair to fall to the floor. She giggled masochistically, her shoulders tightening up. The other thugs shuffled uneasily. I shivered at the ruthlessness the men would no doubt put her through. I slipped into the shadows of a nearby shipping container, waiting to see how this would play out.

"I'll just tell you this," The memory of her giggling shattered when she put on a new persona, this one more terrifying than the last. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes shone with a deathly lust for her captors' blood. "Those girls you have in that container? I'm sure they'll dance as I rip your souls from your mortal bodies."

I heard the tearing of duct tape. Her movements were swift and calculated. Blood squirted over the other thugs, bullets flew everywhere, but that only provided the girl with more pleasure. _It's just a game to her…_ I felt bile gathering in my throat, the overpowering odor of murder lingering in my nostrils even after I turned away. The thugs' screams echoed through the warehouse, the idea of fighting back long since abandoned.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you money! I got a family back home-" She picked him up, a small grin spreading across her blood splattered face.

"I'll make sure they are aware of your status. Dead and traveling to Hell." She punctured his left lung with her talons, dropping him in a pool of his own blood. He coughed a couple of times before dying.

"So, are you with them, or are you an innocent?" My body went rigid as I turned to see her looking right at me. It was hard to identify her face clearly because of all the blood, but I could see her eyes just fine. _They blazed with such passion._

"I am simply a bystander." I straightened up, hoping she'd bought it.

"Good. That crate is full of women and young boys. If you would be so kind as to escort them to the nearest police station, I'd appreciate it." Before I could protest, she had bid me farewell and skipped off into the night.

_What… just happened? Who was that little girl?_ I opened the shipping container to see a large group of women and children, all crying and holding onto each other. _I can't imagine the horrors they endured._

"You're free, your captors are all dead." They slowly got up, eyeing me before making a run for it. I stepped out of the way so that I wouldn't be trampled. After most of them had left the building, I slipped into the night. The last I saw of that warehouse was an insignia painted on the side door I had entered. _It's clearly drawn in blood, maybe it's the depiction of a hyena?_

~Back to the Present~

_She has the same eyes, I have no doubt now that Schrodinger is that little girl from the warehouse._ I had no idea where I was going, I just had to get away from her. _That sadistic woman… her and her enchanting laugh… She's simply maddening._ I stopped in front of the library. _Maybe a good book will clear my thoughts? _My mind raced as I flipped through dusty newspapers and documents, all pertaining to the Faulkner Gang. The insignia I saw that night was at each one of their crime scenes.  
::

_Poor baguette. I'm sure you traumatized him that night, Drake._

_Good, we need more mental disorders in this boring world!_

_I think he's connecting the dots._

_I'll take care of him._

_No, let me. Trust me on this one._

The library door was wide open. I leisurely scanned the shelves for the spook.

"You know, smoking in a library can't possibly be good for the books." I smirked as I leaned against one of the shelves. Spy let out a startled yelp. _He's on the other side, where the newspapers are._

"Tell me, why did you not kill me zhat night?" His voice was demanding, but I heard a bit of fear in it.

"Because the captives needed to be let out. I hate interacting with large groups of people, especially those who are fresh out of an... unfortunate experience." I heard him drop the newspapers and run over to my aisle. _He is still invisible._ I glanced over to where his steps ended.

"You're lying." His breathing was heavy and his words were practically spat out.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. Now, as to my identity, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet about it." I pushed against the shelf and began walking towards the door to the hallway. His silk glove grabbed my arm.

"Zhere must 'ave been another reason… You killed everyone at zhe other crime scenes. Why was I different?" Even though he was invisible, I could tell his face was getting red. I gave him a bored sideways glance.

"Maybe I kept you alive because you are different. Back then, those thugs were merciless. They beat and sold women and children. You told me you weren't with them, so why would I kill you?" His grip loosened, but he still held on.

"And when you killed all of zhose innocent civilians zhat night at zhe bar?"

"I was drunk. Collateral damage. I visited all of their graves to give my blessings to them and their families. Are we finished?" _What time is it, anyway? I looked up at the clock. 1:32. How irresponsible of me. I should have been asleep by now._

"I will keep your secret, but you must do me a favor, petit." His voice had changed, it was flirtatious and fluid, flowing briskly to my ears. I turned to see him right behind me. He'd turned off the invisibility and smirked down at me.

"What do you want, baguette?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I want your warmth, mon cheri." He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

"Uh-huh… Seconds ago we were at each others' throats, now you want to be friends? You're a strange baguette." He looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Non, mon cheri, I want to be much more zhan friends. And about before, I was simply curious as to your motives." His teeth shone as bright as the stars in my room. His warm breath trickled across my neck as he leaned in closer. I pulled away with a frustrated huff.

"Go find some other poor soul to seduce. I'm too tired for your bullshit, baguette." I slammed the door behind me, my hands shoved in my pockets.  
::

My shoulders relaxed when Schrodinger's irritated presence was gone. _I must be losing my touch. Usually, women melt at the very scent of my arrival. Now, I can't even get this child to tell me a cent of what she really meant that night. Could it be that I'm just reading into her actions too much…?_ A small grin formed on my lips. _She's quite maddening, indeed._

"Your acting skills 'ave gotten worse." I faced RED Spy.

"Who said I was acting? 'ave you found anything on your end?"

"Non. Zhe petite seems to 'ave no 'istory. I didn't find a single drivers' licence, file, birth or criminal record. What 'ave you learned?"

"... I shall talk to you tomorrow." I trailed out of the library before he could stop me. _I might not be making the right decision, but I feel as though keeping Schrodinger's identity from everyone else might help her to trust me. Though, she seemed to trust me just fine before she left for the RED base… What exactly did they do to her? _My heart thudded hard against my ribcage, her sweet smile and siren-like voice haunting my thoughts.  
::

I pushed open the door that lead into another hallway. The bellowing of laughter and disappointed moans erupted from behind the mahogany entryway. _Maybe being surrounded by people right now isn't the best investment to my health…_ I passed by the lounge, looking in only briefly to see that the RED team was winning in the game of pool. I snickered as I reached the other door. _Such hot-blooded men. I wonder if anything could ever bring them down from their castle in the clouds?_ The door I stood in front of now was made of birch, it's doorknob was made of brass and a small window just out of my viewing range mocked me lightheartedly. _Cheeky construction workers, of all the things they decide to get wrong, they go and-_

Tilled soil crunched softly under my bare feet as I stepped into the biome. _An indoor garden? Wow, color me impressed. I take back the insult._ Some of the plants were ready to harvest, but others were still green on their vines. My eyes fixated on a small envelope near the wolf's bane. _To Schrodinger…_ I opened it hesitantly, considering it was located next to such a deadly plant. No deadly spores shot out… No poisonous gas or anything. I unfolded the letter and grinned at the gall of the construction workers. _Those cheeky devils, so this is where they disappeared to? Can't say I'm surprised, they always found ways to weasel their ways in and out of trouble while they were in the more civilized parts of society. The construction workers had been previously known as The Bare-Back Crew for their lack of shirts during battles. They were a ferocious lot, but the police knew who they were and they needed to skip town. Maverick and I helped them get out of harm's way, and they vowed to return the favor someday_. A tear fell from my eye as I stroked the photograph gently. _They look so old now, I hardly recognized them._

I waltzed over to the grapefruit tree in the center of the biome, it's leaves glistening with a waxy texture. _I always loved that about grapefruit trees._ I curled up underneath it's tender shadow, feeling comforted for the first time in a long time. I held the photograph tight in my arms, memories of my time in Baltimore flooding my thoughts. _God, I miss Balty._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being so short. Although... Others have been shorter. Irrelevant. I plan on uploading the next chapter on the 7th of June so before you panic, I just want to say that this story has been expecting to put on Haitus for a while now. In other words: I don't know when my next upload will be after June 7th. It might be soon or it might be an entire month before I get to it. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for the inconvenience ahead of time and I hope to God that I don't disappoint. To help boost my Ego and self-confidence, you could always leave a comment, maybe favorite the story and follow it seeing as there's an uncertainty as to when the Haitus will be lifted. Love you, mon amis!

"Author?"

"Yeeeees? What can I for you, Eau?"

"I was simply wondering if you would accompany me to zhe town again, during zhe day preferably."

"Mmmm, I'll think about it."

Goodbye for realz this time! :D


	19. A Restless Night's Sleep

"No kiddin'? She made you loughts breakfast?"

"Loughts? I resent that! But yes, she made us omelettes the mornin' after she arrived at our base." He looked thoughtful for a moment before re-adjusting his goggles.

"Did she seem to be familiar with cooking eggs? Was it like child's play for her?" I thought back, her beaming smile flashed through my thoughts like a whirlwind. I blushed lightly at the memory.

"She looked like she was enjoying herself, if that's what yer askin'." The RED Engie shook his head in frustration.

"I'm not asking if she enjoyed herself over at your base, pardner. I'm tryin' to get a feel for what foods Schro has and hasn't been exposed to. She didn't accept my offer for eating pancakes, but she just said that was because milk was the only thing she could stomach on the field." He twiddled his thumbs as he sat at the table, his brow furrowed.

"Maybe she just don't like your cookin', Tex." I smirked at him, my hardhat tipped up slightly.

"Hold up. You tryin' ta start somethin'?" His goggles bore into mine. I hitched my thumbs into my pockets.

"Yeah. Let's see whose cookin' Schro prefers. You make your dish and I'll make mine. Deal?"

"You got yerself a deal, pardner." We even went as far as to shake on it before rummaging through the cupboards to see what all was in the kitchen. A heavy tension flowed through the kitchen with fiery rivalry and bitter hatred, threatening to ignite a furious battle between us. _Let's see… Cinnamon, cumin, garlic, random other spices._ I racked my brain to think of something that Schro might like. Then a thought: _She likes eggs, she likes grains but maybe just not pancakes in particular. She loves milk…_ I glanced at the cinnamon. I knew exactly what I would be making for breakfast tomorrow. I glared at my rival, still exploring the kitchen with a determined expression. I laughed haughtily as I strode towards the door, this will be the one win for BLU that will matter!_  
_::

_Why are there no fruits or vegetables in the kitchen? You'd think that the construction workers wouldn't forget such an important detail._ I chuckled lightly as the door closed behind my counterpart. I thought back to a conversation I'd had with Schro, my ego inflating as I pictured the defeated look that would surely be on the BLU Engineer's face when I won her praise. 

"Yo, Engie. You guys don't get a ton of produce out here, do you?"

"Unfortunately no, darlin'. Why, you want me ta put in a special order of food for ya?"

"I… Hate to be a bother…" She looked rather miserable. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yer not a bother. Tell me." Her eyes brightened.

"You ever make dutch apple pie?" I shook my head. She waved her hand dismissively. "That's fine, I can teach you. You think the right apples are in season?" I chuckled at her rambling and apparent mood swings. She simply looked back at me with a confused expression on her face, completely oblivious at how adorable she was.

"I'm sure they aren't, but that ain't gonna stop you, is it?" She smiled sweetly and pulled out some brown sugar and cinnamon. In truth, I knew how to cook rather well, I just wanted to see what Schro would do.

"So, these two ingredients are best friends, aight? But before they can be reunited, they need someplace to go." She grabbed a sketch pad and promptly drew out the entire process of how to make dutch apple pie. Before she'd finished, more than half the other mercs had joined us in the intel room, fascinated at her instructional skills.

"Zhat was enlightening, petite. Tell me, when can I expect zhis culinary masterpiece?" Spy took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stomping it out.

"Whenever we get apples, _escargot_. I don't remember inviting you to this meeting."

"Do I need an invitation, _petite_?" He blew the cigarette smoke away from her, but gave a sideways glare.

"Hey, whatever! I'm just lookin' forward ta eatin' somethin' decent!" Scout put one arm around Schrodinger's shoulders and the other around mine. His breath reeked of _Bonk!_.

_The fight will start in 60 seconds._

We all rushed to the respawn room, thoughts filled with cinnamon and baked apples; the sound of flaky crust being separated by a fork made my mouth water. _Such a vivid imagination._

_Needless to say, I'm going to make the best dutch apple pie Schro's never had. Or should I make a crisp?_ I began pacing. _There's really no difference, besides the bottom crust. It'd be faster to make apple crisp anyways._ I looked at the clock. _1:40._ I took one more panicked sweep of the pantry when an insane thought popped into my head. _What if the produce is in the refrigerator?_ I opened it slowly to find it chock full of ingredients. I face-palmed and let out a sigh of relief. _Why is the fruit in the fridge? Some people…_ I took out some apples and prepped breakfast, meticulous about every detail that went into it.  
::

"Administrator, can I ask you something?" I rubbed my arms under her piercing gaze. Goose bumps rose on my skin and I attempted to hide a shudder. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she returned her attention to her cigarette.

"I did not hire you to ask questions, Miss Pauling." I winced at how low her voice had come out, a sort of growl that often warned me to be cautious of the territory I was fast approaching.

"I know that, it's just…" I trailed off, adjusting some paperwork on the desk to try to divert my attention from her eagle-vision. Her and the RED Sniper were the only ones that I was intimidated by. It's enough to drive a person crazy, working with this woman for so long.

"Ask your question, Miss Pauling, but do choose your words carefully." She twirled the cigarette in between her papery fingers.

"...Why did you hire Schrodinger?" The Administrator clenched and unclenched her teeth, as if trying to find a good way to answer that question herself.

"Let's just say that she's some extra 'motivation' for the men to do their jobs." _I hadn't been noticing any decrease in their work lately, but if the Administrator thinks they __need_ _that little push… I suppose I'm not one to question it._

::

The first thing I noticed was that my RED outfit had been switched out for an all black tuxedo, and that my left eye was back to the way it was before… I surveyed the area around me, military men and police alike were gathered in mourning to what looked like a mass casualty. I'd say about 25 caskets were lined up on the emerald grass next to 6 foot deep holes. The scene seemed to freeze in time; the sun dimmed to a charcoal-like state, but the skies ran a morbid shade of red. The military men and police officers all crumbled to the ground, spiraling away into the dusk air; I suppose the term personified would be a bit too… ghostly for the dust now flying in the wind. I noticed that all of the caskets were gone, probably in their graves by now. Ungodly moaning could be heard crossing the river toward the city.

They say that you can't dream something that you've never seen before, but I've never seen that city in my life! And those policemen, those veterans, none of them looked familiar. A cold breeze edged up my arm eliciting various thoughts to speed through my head. I turned my head slowly to see her fiery hair billowing and conforming to her slender arms.

"Apologies for taking you away from your regularly erratic dreaming. I suppose the drinking doesn't help with that." Her voice was low, distant. My eyes watered, her visage became blurry and I could hardly see straight.

"Wot's this then, wee lassie?" I put my hands on my knees. A terrible sickening feeling bubbled up in my gut, not one that came with drinking too much, one that told me to get the Hell away.

"This? These are my memories. Those officers you saw earlier killed many of my friends." She hooked her arms behind her back as she strolled over to multiple graves on the other side of the cemetery. I fumbled for something to say, but my stomach knotted up threatening to expel its contents at any moment.

"Do you want to know how the officers died?" I shook my head, finally getting used to the grotesque bubbling. I ambled over to Schrodinger, a devious smirk was on her face but her eyes told me that there was a hidden sadness.

"I killed them. All but one: their chief. I wanted to make sure he understood my pain to its fullest extent," I stared at her, but she simply turned her head back to the graves. "To be the last one, the leader whose followers all died under their watchful eyes. Such a tragedy. Mourning does very little to remedy such hatred and regret." She waltzed over to the iron fence that seemed to divide this cemetery and the rest of the city.

"There's a very elaborate chess match going on here in Baltimore. If I were you, I'd make sure to stay clear of this forsaken city. Although, you could bring me back here to see what happens. Who knows? Maybe Hell isn't such a bad place after all." I walked over to the fence, dumbfounded at all she'd just told me.

"Why me?" Her smile widened to the point of being unnerving.

"Because when I take over someone's dreams, do you really think there aren't repercussions?" Cold realization flowed through my veins. _When I wake from this, I doubt I'm going to be the same as I was before._ I nodded numbly, being that there's not a whole lot you can do to a dream.

"Care for a cigarette? You look like you need one before this dream's done." I began to reach for it before a voice in my head screamed for me not to. Schrodinger frowned when I pulled away from the fence.

"How bothersome. Seems we have a bit of outside interference. No matter." Her voice turned to a low growl before she thrust her talons into my arms and pulled back. I screamed bloody murder as she curved the joints out of socket. The second she let go I fell into the grass, its soft blades giving little comfort for the momentary torture I'd just endured.

"Hm. Maybe if you weren't such an alcoholic, I'd have a taste of this blood," She wiped my blood off on my tuxedo as I gasped for air. _Laying face down can't be good after an injury like that!_ I grunted at the pain that surged while I attempted to flip over onto my back.

"Bloody leprechaun! I knew there was *cough cough* something wrong with ye!" She leaned down and patted my cheek lightly in a sinisterly playful manner. Or maybe a playfully sinister manner. My hairs stood on end and I bit down, trying not to scream out.

"If only you knew the whole truth, my poor pawn." She smirked down at me before slapping me awake. I could still feel the aching pain in my shoulders and the hand-shaped seer on my cheek. _There's no way that was just a very vivid dream, is there?_ I threw off the covers and rubbed my temples. _Maybe it was just a nightmare that was brought on by sleeping the wrong way? Yeah… There's no way the wee lass would do anything like that._ I looked over at the bottle of alcohol on the bedside table. _Lay off the Scrumpy for a while, it'll do wonders for my sanity._

::

A faint panicked whimpering echoed through the halls of the mansion as I wiped my hands off on the soft cotton cloth. I stepped out of the kitchen, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. _Almost as if it's coming from the right wing._

All the lights were out in the mansion save for an eerie green glow coming from one of the rooms I hadn't yet explored. My boots thudded heavily on the tiled flooring, my thoughts completely encircled by the soft crying.

I pushed gently on the birch door, my mouth agape at the sight that beheld me. Fertile soil lined with decorative rocks greeted my tired eyes. A small stream trickled down to form a generous pond near the right of the biome. Amid the various plants that flowed graciously at my entrance, the tender panicking had grown more desperate.

I raced to find Schrodinger curled up underneath a grapefruit tree. Her eyes were screwed shut, but tears were falling to the soft grass beneath. I kneeled on the ground next to her, attempting to wake her from the nightmare.

"Hey, uh, Schro? Wake up little darlin'." Her right arm twitched slightly before clenching to form a fist. I hesitated before shaking her again.

"C'mon, ya can't sleep here. Yer gonna come down with a cold if ya do." Her eyes relaxed a bit, but she was still muttering something in some foreign language. I tried to pick out a word or two, but the words seemed to jumble together. I sighed before deciding on what to do.

I held Schro in my arms, making sure she didn't have a crick in her neck or anything. I chuckled softly as she nuzzled into herself, her warm breathing seeped through my overalls and spread across my chest. _She's a little vixen, alright. Couldn't find a better nickname if I tried._ Her breathing seemed to steady as I walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Luckily, her room was already open. _Suspicious, yes, but I'll just have to Spy-check before tucking Schro in for the night._

I set Schro down just outside the door, making sure not to wake her this time. Funny how quickly intentions change when protective instinct takes control. I creaked the door open, scanning the room quickly for any signs of a Spy or any other intruder. It wasn't until the area was secured that I realized just how beautiful the room was. Constellations glowed dimly from the ceiling as I drifted into bliss. _Such craftsmanship!_ _Such attention to detail!_ _Those construction workers really are serious about their jobs._

Unfortunately, my state of blissful reverence was interrupted by a swift crack to the back of my skull. The world went black as I caught sight of an all too familiar BLU pinstriped suit. I tried to stay conscious, but the darkness swallowed up my vision as I blacked out. _He better not lay a finger on Schro…_

* * *

Author's Note: Can't wait for that apple pie. Such a sweet delicacy. Oh, you wanted me to comment on what just happened? Nuh-uh. Cliff-hangers are too fun. See you all when the Haitius is lifted, I know leaving you with a cliff-hanger is cruel, but what can I say?


	20. Balty, oh Baltimore!

**I know I said I was on Haitus, but due to a sudden influx of reviews and an enthusiastic fan, I felt inclined to throw a scrap of story to my ever loving audience. Guilt Trippy!**

* * *

~Baltimore, MD~  
"She's never been away for this long! There's gotta be something wrong…" I studied the food in front of me blankly, trying to think of all the places she could be.

"Barracuda, we've already looked around the whole city. She's gone." Kat placed her hand on my shoulder in a reassuring fashion, but it just pissed me off even more.

"Teach, did you check the docks?"

"Twice."

"What about the park?"

"Yup."

"The diner… What about the diner?" I jumped up with my eyes scanning wildly.

"...What diner?"

"Frazier's Bar and Grill, dammit! Ranger, take M&amp;M and check to see if she's there." _Don't worry, Foxface. We'll find you. Hopefully before it's too late._

"Sir? About that device I was working on prior to…" Teddy's voice trailed off as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"What about it, Theodore?" This snapped him to attention. He grabbed a scanner out of his duffel bag and gestured for me to take it.

"Truth is, it's been done for about a week. I didn't tell you because I was working out the glitches."

"What glitches?" My glare turned icy and my grip tightened on the device.

"Foxface disappeared from the radar after that fight with the gang three days ago. Either she isn't using her portal system, she's dead-"

"SHE ISN'T- She isn't dead, Teddy."

"-Or she's not in this city anymore." A heavy silence filled the room. Teddy walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. His head was turned away as he stifled his own sobs.  
::

I crossed my legs while sitting on the soft mattress. Schrodinger was breathing lightly in her sleep. It was... quite endearing. _She almost resembles an angel when she's asleep, her skin glows and her lips form the gentlest of smiles._ I moved the laborer out of her room, but now I don't have anything to do while I wait for her to awaken. A gasp shook me from my thoughts. Her arms were shifting through the blankets, trying to pull them closer. _She must be cold…_ I was careful when putting the comforter over her other blanket, past experience has taught me that this one doesn't trust anyone near that throat of hers. I bit my lip, trying to hide the longing to ask the burning questions. Instead, I moved some stray hairs off of her face, tucking them behind her ear. _Perhaps… Those questions can wait until tomorrow._ I chuckled softly as I slipped out into the hallway. The door clicked behind me.

I reached into my coat for my cigarettes, but a note that was all too familiar fell to the floor. _My job is to be her best friend and her worst enemy…_ The thin paper twirled nicely between my fingertips when I picked it up. _Then I suppose tomorrow I'm going to have to be one hell of a bastard._ Ashes blew away with the slight breeze in the hallways. I smirked on the outside, but an internal feud was going on within. _Am I getting too close? Maybe. But if I can still do my job tomorrow, then what's the harm? Then again, that's rookie talk. I've seen what Schrodinger can do… Such devastation and misery is yet to be seen on this battlefield._

Nostalgia crept up on me as I looked back on our second, more peaceful meeting. Of all places, in Italy!

~One year ago, approximately. Rome, Italy~

My silk gloves traced the shelves mindlessly. _No… I don't like any of them._ I sighed discontentedly. A store attendant noticed.

"Can I help you find something, Monsieur? Maybe these shoes are to your liking? They're on sale!" I crinkled my nose at the cheap leather offered to me.

"I think not." I looked away from the downtrodden attendant and strode through the gentleman's section of the store once more. _Surely there is one pair of shoes worthy of merit in the city of Rome!_ I had shopped here last year… Nothing should have changed! _Oh…_ I looked on as a billboard scrolled through the latest styles. _Cultural diffusion has ripped through the area. _

"Barry, I don't want these." The voice sounded familiar. American. But it had a slight hint of some unidentifiable accent. It was mature, although slightly annoyed, not at all whiny. Interest piqued, I turned to see who had said the words.

"You don't have to want them. They're for looks. One time thing, then we can return them." Unfortunately, the man talking was blocking my view from the woman that was refusing the shoes. I weighed my options before sliding into a dressing room. I pulled out my disguise kit. My eyebrows knit together as I realized the futile truth. _Everyone of the mercenaries would look out of place in this store. Except the other Spy._

"Hm… Do they have to be heels? I'd rather have sneaker-"

"For this, you know you'll stand out if you show up with sneakers. Heels are required." I heard her huff. I elected to disguise as Scout. He could pass as an employee. Or a delinquent looking to score quick money. Either way, the objective would be complete. Find out who the woman is and… Then what? I bit my lip as I stepped out of the dressing room. The shorts of the young runner drifted with the cold winter breeze as someone walked in. I cursed silently to myself at his lack of covering.

"What about these ones? They're less… attention-grabby." The older man held up a pair of black and red inch-heels. I scoffed when I was behind him.

"Oh please! Those heels attract attention like a flame to a flurry of moths." The man called Barry turned to me. His stature was like that of a war veteran, but very- very defined. His eyes were brown, accenting his caucasian skin. His hair was buzz-cut and blond. His dog-tags jingled around his huge neck.

"You work here?" I shook my head but gestured to a humbler pair of heels. As he went to grab them, the behemoth of a man nearly ripped his black t-shirt. _Why wasn't he hired instead of our own Soldier?_

"What do you think, Foxface?" I peeked around him and nearly had a heart attack.

Red hair licked around a black silk dress that tucked onto modest curves. Thin, pale arms came down from the dress as the figure turned around. Her green eyes were what struck me the most. Those eyes had haunted me for months…

"I… don't think those shoes really go with this dress." She giggled lightly as it was Barry's turn to huff in frustration. I closed my mouth and regained my composure.

"Perhaps, these would suit your needs, mon ami fantôme." She tilted her head at the shoes I presented to her.

"Have we… met before? I believe I've heard your voice somewhere prior to this." She was biting her thumbnail. I gulped when I realized my slip-up. My throat ran dry under her studied gaze.

"He's not important right now! Do you like the shoes or not?" _Thank you, Barry…_ Invisible tears of relief streamed down my face.

"Mm, I guess they're better than the heels you chose." She smiled devilishly at him before letting out a teasing bit of laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _Who is this woman?_ Barry sighed, but smiled kind-heartedly at her. I decided sidling away silently would be the best way to avoid needless confrontations.

"Say, why don't you join us for a bite? I see you also served your time in the military." _Damn you, Barry._

"I apologize, I already ate. It was a pleasure meeting you both, but I really must get going." I turned to walk out of the store, but a cold wind rushed up to me.

"You're going to freeze out there! How did you even get here dressed like that?"

"I ran. This was the closest store from were my taxi dropped me off." I stammered out lamely. Barry replied with a chuckle.

"Let me buy you a coat. It's the least I can do." I nodded slowly before returning to the table where the woman was. Foxface was what he called her, but was that her real name? She smiled at me. It was a strange smile. One that emitted a sort of warm glow. I tried to smile back, but her eyes were distracting me. Could it really be a coincidence that we met here?

"If I may ask, were are you two from?" Barry raised an eyebrow as he took a decently sized overcoat off of the rack.

"I'm from America. Same with her. You?" I nodded but pursed my lips.

"I'm from America as well. Thought I'd get out and see the world." That was my general tourist response. It worked most of the time.

"Heh, that explains why you're dressed like that."

"What's your name?" I froze at Foxface's question.

"... Louis. But you can call me Scout." She trotted over to me and tilted her head again. I saw a terrifying gleam briefly shimmer in her eyes before she outstretched her hand for me to shake.

"Sorry, I'm kinda germaphobic." I winced as she smirked.

"What part of America are you from?"

"Boston, you?" Barry handed me the overcoat. It was surprisingly warm, but did it need to be so fuzzy?

"... Baltimore is where we flew from." She smiled slyly. The Spy inside me rose to the obvious challenge.

"And where did you drive from?" She blinked in feigned confusion.

"Who said anything about driving?" She and Barry laughed at my stupefied expression.

"So you live in Baltimore?" She nodded while wiping tears of amusement from her eyes. So she is the woman from the warehouse… Although that's not necessarily proof, I'd say at this point I have enough circumstantial evidence that she is. She's from Baltimore, she's heard my voice before, her eyes and voice are familiar, and she has a similar attitude.

I took a generous look at her, now that I've confirmed her as a primary suspect. About 5 feet tall, small hips and large thighs that narrowed to smaller shins and roughly size 7 feet, broad shoulders and slender arms tipped with well-manicured hands. She had distinctive collarbones and the posture of a proud, cultured woman. _Calling her a woman is a bit… giving. She looks to be about 18._ Her hair is split down the middle, but it's kept behind her shoulders. _An odd style, one that suggests being raised on a farm or in a less cultured area._ It seemed to contradict her posture as well as her attitude and witty remarks, but I decided to keep quiet about my observations.

I thought back to the night at the warehouse. Although there are so many similarities… This woman doesn't strike me as the type to bathe in an enemy's blood.

"So, is traveling all that brought you to Italy?" I snapped my eyes away from the woman's body to face Barry. He was leaning against one of the tables and smiling.

"I- I apologize, I didn't mean to stare." My face flushed at his hearty chuckling.

"It's alright. Been trying to get her to open up to more men anyway." He nudged Foxface who returned with a scowl.

"Anyways, I thank you for the coat. Perhaps we will meet again in America?" Barry looked a bit saddened that I was leaving so suddenly, but he nodded.

"You're always welcome in Baltimore. If that's where life takes you, there's a great place called Frazier's Bar and Grill." I smiled at him before walking out of the store.

That same cold wind from earlier tormented me as I made my way down to the street, hailing a taxi. One pulled up when I felt an even colder air flow down my spine.

"Stay away from Baltimore, _B__aguette_." I swiveled around, but no one was there. _Is she a Spy, too? No, that's preposterous!_ I closed the taxi door with a quiet click before I realized: I forgot to buy new shoes.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, backstory. Nostalgia's a bitch, ain't it? Any-hoo. Bet you're all excited to see Drake's badass moves on the field, huh? Sick bastards. I love you all anyway. I guess…

"Author!"

"Oh, Administrator! What an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?"

"I have something confidential we need to discuss."

Hmph, and here I was hoping to get an afternoon off. Adieu mon amis. I shall see you all in the next chapter!


	21. A Very Strange Day For the Author

**Hello, Audience. Soo, first off: please don't rip my head off if I up the rating. I'm not going to lie; Things are going to get pretty messing real quick. Just a forewarning. Not in this chapter, mind you, just be aware that when the shit hits the fan, I'm obligated to change this to a M-rated story. If that's too intense, I am sorry. Also, this story is almost of the first page of the OC's. I'm CRAZY excited! Enough of my ranting and weird version of brown nosing. Back to the story!**

"So, where are we going, mon ami?" I looked over to the empty space out of habit. A mock frustrated sigh escaped my lips.

"Eau, did I not ask that you stay at the Neutral base?" I saw his invisible shoes kicking up some of the sand about a meter away from me.

"Oui."

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to come along."

"Because you were bored or because you're a Spy?"

"A bit of both. Ez it a crime to want to spend time with you?" I ground my teeth at that.

"I _will_ make a flamethrower one of these days. Then where will you be?"

"Right behind you."

"Tch. You're such a bother." I readjusted my backpack as I walked down the hallways towards the Administrator's office.

"I could carry zhat if you want."

"Nah, I'd rather not lose all of my tools as well as my writing material." I heard him sigh.

"Do you not trust me even now? 'ave I not proven countless times zhat I am not 'ere to make your life 'ell?"

"Right, you're just here for my stellar company. Tell me, are you masochistic or something? I insult you and you either brush it off or take it with stride."

"I… just thought we were friends." I chewed on the inside of my cheek as we walked down the hallway. True, in the past couple of days we've grown rather attached, but why? Simply because he has no one else to talk to? I hate to think I'm a last resort.

"What are you going to do while I'm working?"

"I can assist. 'and you tools, maybe 'elp 'ere and zhere. You're going to 'ave your 'ands full, non?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I couldn't do it by myself." Another awkward silence courtesy of myself. You're welcome.

"'ave you decided one 'ow zhe story will end?"

"Really? Are you even trying to find out or are you just changing the subject? You know that I'm not liable to divulge such information." I stood in front of an important-looking door with my hands in my pockets and a scowl on my face.

"Just curious, mon ami." The doors opened by themselves as Eau invited himself in. I was about to say something, but the Administrator looked up from what she was doing to glare at me. _Charming._

"Author."

"Administrator."

"Sit down." _More of a command than a pleasantry._ "You remember that talk we had last night?"

"Clearly."

"Then I presume you have all that you need?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will be taken to the location by Miss Pauling. Do _not_ fail me." I nodded and looked behind me to see Miss Pauling with her clipboard and car keys. She smiled before gesturing for the door. I didn't even look back at the Administrator as I followed the purple-clad woman back through the same hallway I'd just come down. _What was the point of this? Couldn't Miss Pauling just have picked me up at the base and been done with it? Why all the jumping around?_

I readjusted my backpack as an uneasy feeling settled itself in my gut. _Eau might be invisible, but it's not like he can't get caught up in a trap or anything._

* * *

"Screwdriver, please."

"So tell me, why are you so bitter towards zhe world?"

"Not exactly subtle, are you." I gave a deadpan glance towards the toolbox.

"Changing tactics." He announced with caution.

"Ah." I tightened the screws on my creation, checking and rechecking my work. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think zhe Administrator ez looking for presentation." _Yeah well, an artist/Author can take pride in their work, can't they?_

"I'm pretty sure if I didn't have you to keep me in check, I'd be obsessing over this for hours. It's done, yeah, but I'm not happy with it yet." I heard his breath hitch as I turned back to the creation. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do back at base. The Admin said I could take as long as I needed on this."

"We could always go into town again?" These past couple of days, I've been hearing more and more of that hopeful tone in Eau's voice. I sat back with a studious look on my face. _What could be in the town? The place was absolutely dull last time we went. Then again, it was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep… Oh! Maybe he's getting stir-crazy? Makes sense._ I nodded and stood up, resulting in the immediate scuffle of shoes next to me.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, but have alternate plans if I get bored." I took a white tarp from the crate of supplies and slid it over my creation, careful not to nick it on the edges.

* * *

The thing about going out for drinks with your invisible associate: They can't really order drinks without drawing attention to themselves. And even if you ordered a drink for them, I'd be weird if one person ordered two drinks just to leave one sit unattended at the other side of the table. In the end, I just ordered of glass of milk on the rocks. _It's not like anyone here is going to judge me, it's not like it matters if they do._

I took a booth near the corner of the bar, mostly obscured from anyone's view. My straw was red and white barbershop pole styled. I'm telling you all of this because as of yet, Eau has yet to say anything to me and I know he's sitting across from me because every so often his shoes rub against my legs as he changes sitting position. He's very quiet, not just when he doesn't talk but also when he moves. _He's a Spy, Dumbass._ But still, we're in a private enough part of the bar to where we could talk.

I sipped some milk as I went over the events of the day, not registering the rustling of cloth across the seat from me or the man approaching our booth.

"Hey there, pretty lil lady." I was snapped out of my reminiscing by a drunkard. Hardly worth it in my mind. He was tall, lean, had a five-o'clock shadow and sunken-in eyes. His brown hair was ruffled and his clothes were put on in a hurry. _Divorced or dumped then, lack of a ring or of upkeep in appearance, probably unemployed due to the state of his shoes and jeans. I wonder if one of those jalopies outside is his?_ I mused to myself as he invited himself to sit next to me.

"You smell real pretty." Repetitious, flirtatious and oh, is that the oh-so-familiar scent of Jack on his breath? I noticed his movement was starting to get a bit sluggish and his speech was slurred. He put one of his arms over my shoulders and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Why dun' you an' I get out a here, back t' m' pl'ce?" I almost sniggered if it wasn't for the obvious rustle of cloth that retched the man from my seat.

"The Hell - " That was all he got out before an invisible pointed shoe made specially in Italy started assaulting his gut. The man was on the ground in the fetal position barely holding back throwing up when I realized what was going on.

"Eau…" The kicking stopped. I heard his heavy breathing just above the drunkard, and he made no move to let the man get out from under him alive. "What are you doing? Not only did you just blow your cover, but anyone witnessing this will think I'm talking to myself while a man is writhing on the floor in front of me."

"You didn't-" He took a deep, steadying breath before starting again, "You didn't pull away from him." His words were accented. _Shows he's considerably angry_.

"I'm amused by the actions of drunk people. They entertain me." I heard his shoes twist on the floor abruptly as they stopped in front of me.

"And would you have **entertained** him?" He spat the words out in disgust. I took a few dollars out of my wallet and set them on the table before heading to the door in silence. I could hear him following close behind, probably still fuming.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked towards the car. "If you really think so lowly of me, I suggest you either revise your opinion or fuck off." I put my typewriter in my lap; a signal to him that I was done talking.

The car ride home: silent and tense. The page I had in front of me: full of nonspecific drafts and ideas for my story. The seat next to me: indented and readjusting as I speak.

I was the first out the car, as per habit. Eau never opened his car door. He always just slipped in or out after me. I walked up the steps of The Neutral Base. I heard his footsteps hurry to catch up before he was right behind me. I felt his gloved hand grab my wrist. I almost tripped up the stairs in my haste to the door. Instead, a far worse fate awaited me-

Still gripping my wrist, Eau spun me to face him but over-compensated. His hands gripped tightly on my shoulders to keep me from falling down the stairs. I huffed at the sudden interruption. "Can I - " I felt his breath ghosting over my lips. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I felt his hands tighten slightly and his breathing picked up speed.

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said, mon ami." He released my shoulders and walked into The Neutral Base, leaving a very confused and paralysed Author in his wake. I laughed nervously before readjusting my carrier bag and headed into the base, trepidation apparent in every step. I turned left to go to the garden. _Maybe a walk through it will clear my thoughts?_

_Lately, it seems like Eau has been acting stranger and stranger. He stays close, he touches me, whenever I talk to the other mercenaries I can almost sense him bristling with anger. Quite honestly? I have no idea what's going on in his mind._

I scuffed up some gravel with my shoe. _It's not like I'm sulking, it's just that I hate being out of the loop. Being caught in the unawares pisses me off more than anything._ I sat down next to the pond, tracing the edges of one of the lily pads absent-mindedly. Huffing in frustration, I laid down in the grass rubbing the palms of my hands against my eyes. "What is his problem…?" I groaned at the lack of response. _Surely God hates me today. At the very least, he isn't happy with me._

The hairs of my neck stood on end when a very unwelcome sloshing sound came from the pond. I sat up and scanned the area. Nothing looked out of place, but I hardly ever trust my eyes alone, especially since I met Eau. I took a couple of whiffs and strained my ears; nothing on the spook-o-meter. I narrowed my eyes to slits and did the whole 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Another slosh and I was on my feet, furious and breathing heavily. With Eau, I can hear him and smell his cigarettes. This. Isn't. Eau. I decided maybe it'd be better to spend the night brooding in the party room. _At least that room has salted peanuts!_ I made a dignified beeline for the door when another bunch of sloshing made my stomach flip. _Maybe I'll help myself to some of the apple pie in the fridge, too. Y'know, the one in the kitchen?_ I flung the door open and raced up the stairs to Schrodinger's room.

She was already asleep by the time I got there. I almost smiled ruefully; she always gets to sleep so much quicker than me. I got a damn case of insomnia. I climbed into the top bunk and flipped the covers over me, trying to work out all that had happened tonight. _One: I made something for the Admin. Two: I realised it might have been suspicious. Three: Eau and I went to a bar. Four: Eau got jealous…?_ I shook my head. Best not to dwell on that one. _Five: Eau apologised. Six: I went to the garden. Seven: I heard a mysterious sloshing sound from the pond. The Hell is going on? _I growled and buried my face in my pillow. I wonder how Schrodinger can stay so blissfully unaware? Must be nice.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, well... The next chapter introduces Drake. But before you sharks start absolutely frenzy-ing, I'm not sure when it'll be up. I have work and obligation to my friends. Not my family, they can piss off. But still. It'll probably be up sometime in August...? Maybe late July if I get a couple more favorites... I know this is blackmail, but what can you expect? Moving on... Eau made me a bagel this morning. I have yet to crack this code of 'What are you doing and why?' I suspect he's using me to get intel from various locations.

"Author?"

"Yes? What's up? I wasn't writing about you! Wasn't the door locked?"

"Er... I was wondering if you wanted to 'ave lunch with me on zhe balcony."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine, just let me finish up here."

_Shit._


	22. Psycho

_"I will make the true poem of riches,_

_To earn for the body and the mind whatever adheres and goes_

_forward and is not dropt by death;_

_I will effuse egotism and show it underlying all, and I will be the_

_bard of personality,_

_And I will show of male and female that either is but the equal of_

_the other,_

_And sexual organs and acts! do you concentrate in me, for I am_

_determin'd to tell you with courageous clear voice to prove_

_you illustrious,_

_And I will show that there is no imperfection in the present, and_

_can be none in the future,_

_And I will show that whatever happens to anybody it may be_

_turn'd to beautiful results,_

_And I will show that nothing can happen more beautiful than_

_death,_

_And I will thread a thread through my poems that time and events_

_are compact,_

_And that all things of the universe are perfect miracles, each_

_as profound as any."_

I closed the book of poems collected by Walt Whitman. Such perfect poetry, such perfect wording that none could possibly replicate. The 12th poem of his 'Starting from Paumanok' collection has parts that I'd rather cut out, but _that_ part I could read over and over in my mind. It summarizes the beauty of life and death, yet leaves room for creative criticism. Back when it was first released, I'm sure it wasn't taken well by everyone. People have their own opinions, after all.

The sunrise really is quite beautiful from here. Although… I can't say I appreciate the blue sky that follows the glorious oranges and reds that shot through the horizon. I spat to the ground; the spittle took a full 3 seconds before reaching it. My feet dangled from the shingled rooftop as I awaited the battle of Teufort. A sickening grin spread across my face. _I can't wait for the lambs to walk to their slaughter._

::

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It had only been one night and already there's a fight going on. _Sounds like Spy and the other Engineer._ My boots fell heavily on the marble stairway as I made my way to the dining room. I swung the door open to reveal something… rather unexpected. Well, the fight was expected. Those two are always at each others' necks during the matches. What I mean is, the way they were fighting was more like an interrogation.

"I'm done playin' games boy, start talkin'! The hell did you do last night?" The RED Engineer grabbed for the elusive BLU Spy who sidestepped his grasp just by an inch. _How did I know?_ I would've smirked if they weren't in my way to make breakfast.

"I assure you, _Laborer_, zhat I did not do _anything_." The both exchanged hateful glances, leaving me completely lost.

"Dagnabbit, y' best be tellin' the truth. If I ask Schro, she'll confirm yer story?" My eyes widened at that. _What does Schrodinger have to do with this? Did Spook… Do something to her?_

"But of course. All I did was put 'er in 'er bed." A few other mercenaries started filing into the room, but I was too dazed to comprehend what I was seeing. _The hell happened last night?_

"So why did y'all have to knock me out?" All eyes were on Spy now. He cleared his throat and brushed some invisible dust off of his suit.

"I did not want your filthy 'ands touching 'er." He smirked when the RED Heavy held the texan back. _He might be on my team, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with him._ I shook my head in disapproval. I stepped between them, warning glares were thrown both ways before each respective party threw in the towel. I sighed in relief to have avoided any fights during ceasefire. The respawn system is still running, but the Administrator doesn't necessarily approve of such behavior. I sat down next to Spy and Soldier to make sure things stayed peaceful. Spy because of the previous scene and Soldier because he tends to provoke during these tension-filled moments.

"So, uh… Ya didn't really do nothin' ta Schro, did ya Spy?" Scout shifted in his chair nervously under the masked man's glare.

"Non." I saw a few shoulders visibly relax at the response. Spy is usually truthful with us, but I never really could read him. I looked over to the kitchen area where the RED Medic and BLU Pyro were making breakfast for us. I'd completely forgotten about fixing food, my brain decided that preventing a brawl was more of a priority. Good thing, too.

"Speakin' a Schro, anyone seen tha wee lassie?" This lone statement seemed to freeze the two teams in time. No one breathed as we processed it all.

"No, her door was still closed when I came down tha stairs." Both Snipers stood up, locking heated eye contact before bounding for the door. The room was absorbed in a tense silence as we waited to see what had happened to our neutral party.

The BLU Sniper stumbled into the room with a shell-shocked expression. He shook his head and held up a note. '_I've already headed over to the fort, see you there. -FF_'

"The other Sniper wanted a moment alone…" He trailed off, as if reliving a horrifying experience. I nodded at the new information. _At least she's safe, that's certainly better than the alternative._ Pyro set a full plate of food on the table and sat down across from me. I reached for a half burnt pancake and some syrup.

"Well, I'd reckon that's that. I hope y'all are plannin' on eating today, else a certain lil vixen might just slap us silly!" Prior to this, Soldier hadn't talked much. My little comment seemed to flip a switch in him, however.

"If that little tramp wants a fight, then we'll fight if we damn well please!" He grabbed a bunch of pancakes and flopped them onto his plate, much to the dismay of Demoman, Scout and Heavy.

"Hey! Who said I didn't want one a those?" The Bostonian lunged at the stack of flapjacks and was met with a palm to the face.

"Stand back, son. This meal is only fit for a man like me to eat!" He laughed and shoved a pancake in his mouth.

"What the hell is that crap?" Scout huffed and grabbed a pancake from the middle stack. _Now, I'm no psychology major, but I'd say things are getting a bit edgy. Maybe it'll just ride itself out…?_ I took a bit of my pancake as I watched Demoman and Soldier fighting over the stack, resulting in a minor brawl that was ended by Heavy smacking both of their heads together. Medic gasped and reprimanded the Russian for such behavior. He scratched the back of his neck and apologized. Medic treated both of them, occasionally swatting at them to keep them from carrying on their previous battle.

I finished the pancake with a startling realization: Schrodinger's presence had changed us as a team. She's made us increasingly more distrusting of each other. Of course, there have always been little arguments and brawls, but it's never escalated to the point of such distrust or tension.

A plate crashed against the wall on the other side of the dining room; seems the other team is taking the situation just about as well as we are. They've always been more physical than vocal with their problems.

I hate to say it, but it seems like there's a train of obsession that doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Whether it's to earn her love, friendship, respect, or to be her rival in RED Spy's personal case, Schrodinger has definitely shook things up here at Teufort.__

::

Spicy, yet fruity; fresh. I took in another deep breath- strawberries. I groaned at the familiar scent. _Why would she leave so early? Unless the BLU Spy really did do something…_ I clenched a fistful of the blanket, veins pulsing with unprofessional rage. The fabric simply stirred the scent around the room even more. It wrapped its arms around me, encasing me with its allure. My mind traveled back to that kiss on the rooftop.

My hands on her, my tongue exploring her mouth- I growled at the knotting in my lower abdomen. _Thank God none of the other team is here to see the state I'm in…_ I sighed into the blanket, trying not to picture the soap suds running down her body. Trying even more desperately not to imagine my hands reaching for the body wash as I joined her.

_Today's fight is going to be Hell._ I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to will away my arousal. _How the bloody Hell did it get this ridiculous?_

::

I smiled politely as the insects milled over to their stations. If they didn't think this battlefield was Hell, I'll make sure that I bring a little of it with me. I saw the RED Sniper look up at me, his pupils were blown and he was biting his lip. _Maybe, just maybe, he'll be the most savagely killed today._

_Humans go through life without ever truly knowing freedom because of their fears, their pride, their love or any other idiotic reason they can come up with. When bored, I would often just slaughter a random group of people, then glance at the crowd cowering in fear that they'd be next, or simply gathering to witness history in the making. Among those faces, there would always be one or two that would be filled with awe or envy instead of disgust or terror. It's a rather heady feeling, being looked at with even an ounce of reverence. Then again, the people who give that reverence are usually unstable; there are exceptions, but that's the most common in my experience._

I opened a portal and pulled out a kunai knife. The Administrator began her countdown from ten. _And now I'm curious-_ I strolled up to the edge of the roof. _To see if any of these men-_ A BLU dot trained itself on my forehead. _Show me the same reverence._

"_Get going!"_ I ducked as a bullet whizzed above my head. I smirked over at the sniper to see him reloading. _That just won't do._ I threw my kunai at him and he managed to dodge, but a RED missile followed up and exploded in his nest. _I would call him a poor bastard, but then I'd be a fool of sentiment._ I jumped down to hear two Italian-made shoes clicking on my fort's porch. _Both spies are coming after me at once? I'm flattered._ I rolled my eyes to find that they were both going for a back stab. I also saw a RED dot on the wall of my fort search before presumably focusing on my head. I clicked my tongue as I grabbed both their wrists, twisting and forcing them to drop their weapons. They might have said some expletives in French, but who's to say?

I maneuvered myself behind them and dropped them to their knees, dislocating their shoulders in the process. The RED Spy turned to glare at me, but the BLU Spy avoided eye contact. _Fascinating._ I let their limbs drop as I grabbed my sickle from my portal. A slice here, a stab there, and all of a sudden that fine RED suit is just a bit more genuine.

I watched him writhe in pain, muttering something obscene and rather pointless while I brought the sickle to his neck and tore upwards. The result? I'm glad you asked. The mask stayed on, mind you, but the sickle went straight through his neck and curved up pushing the tip out of his eye. I mused to myself what might happen if I gave it a sudden yank, but the body disappeared to respawn before I could, leaving the sickle behind.

_That's the thing about this war-_ I slashed the Blu Spy's arm in a fit of rage. _The second a person dies, they get sent to respawn._ Another slash to his stomach, spilling his guts everywhere. _Means I don't get- _I pulled his head into my knee, hearing a sickening crack as his nose broke. _To enjoy-_ I threw him to the ground and stomped on the back of his knees, snapping a few tendons in the process. _The kill!_ The BLU Spy heaved out his last breath and disappeared to respawn, leaving me more furious than before.__

::

_No! I already told you, this is as far as my chain goes!_

_Well, maybe we could combine our strength to see if we could break it?_

_Eli, you remember what happened last time. Try that in the middle of a fucking battlefield and we're going to die. No, that's a last resort. Got it?_

_Okay… But I'm just saying that the option is still there if need be._

_I know. God, I can't stand it when Drake does this. Such a fucking Bitch!_

_Jess, screaming at the walls won't help._

_But it both makes me feel better and lets her know that I'm pissed. I'd say that's a win-win. Mentally speaking._

A TV appeared in front of them, showing the battle from Drake's point of view.

_It's not bad enough she has to make us unable to take over, but now she's making us watch?!_

_Jessica, please calm down._

_No! You know what, I'm sick of her shit. I'm going to break the contract with her._

_-What?! But if you do that-_

_I know._

_Are you sure…?_

_I'm sorry, Eli. But I'm more sure about this than I'm been with anything in my life._

_Then I wish you luck._

_You too._

::

Beethoven's '_Ode To Joy_' was playing in my head as I tore the RED Soldier's guts from his body. _Such grace, such beauty! All transfixed into one song!_ I faintly heard a rocket go off and his muddled screams echoed, but the symphony was just so brilliant! My eyes seemed to glaze over as I snapped his elbow. _The symphony is at it's peak, after all._

The RED Soldier, now a mass of flesh on the ground; his guts splayed out face contorted in pain and arm twisted in an awkward angle. I smirked as he spat some blood onto my sneaker. He muttered something about communists and women being on the battlefield. Frankly, I'm surprised his diaphragm is still in tact. _Pretty sure I took that out… _I mused to myself as I stomped on his sternum, crushing it so that bone shards implanted themselves in his heart. He spluttered and coughed up a bit more blood, but then he died. _Boring!_

I looked up to see that the RED Sniper was still watching me through his scope, but not once has he taken a shot. _My interest is piqued. Normally a potential lover sees what I've done and they run for the hills. He just stood there and watched._ Then a realization hit me. A slow smile spread across my face. _Oh you naughty boy. Our friendly neighborhood Sniper is an all-Australian psycho._


	23. The Comfort of a Friend

"**Whew, finally back at last!"**

**So, I have a lot to answer for. I apologize firstly for the blatant disregard to update my story during an action scene. I'm sure many readers did NOT appreciate that. Also, I've been thinking of going back and revising some of the chapters, so please bear with me. I also had something else to say… it's escaped my mind for the moment but I'm sure I'll-**

"**Mon Dieu! You're back!"**

"**Uh, yeah, I'm back. Hello again, Eau. Could you please stop hugging me now?"**

"***Ahem* But of course."**

**Anyways, I don't know when I'll add the next chapter, but hopefully it will be soon.**

"**Eau, what are you doing? Stop going through my luggage!"**

I smirked as I ran my tongue along the edge of the sickle. _Which fort do I want to annihilate first? Both will be simple, I'm just curious as to which one will leave the most mental repercussions on Jessica. On one side, she's friends with virtually every BLU. On the other, she's more intimate with a few REDs._ I pondered as I dodged a bullet courtesy of the RED Scout. _To say that I'm torn between the two would be an understatement. Both would be equally fun, and both would offer a decent challenge for Jessica to keep her sanity._

"Hmmm… That one!" I pointed at the RED fort before sprinting towards it, a wicked smile on my face. _Ooh, how convenient! The RED Demoman is already out and waiting for me!_

I traded my sickle for my double-machetes. An array of sticky bombs were lined up at the entrance, so sweet a gesture. I scooped up some rocks and threw them at the offending spike-balls. They exploded in a glorious rain of shrapnel and sand, rocks and dirt. I took the opportunity to slide into the fort, right next to the scot. He was reloading when he looked up with dread clouding his eyes. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, my hand slowly crushing his larynx as a look of pure despair and disbelief as well as pain and torture crafted his features. I let his lifeless body fall to the ground. It disappeared before his head hit the floor.

I picked up the machete I dropped in preference to choking out my victim, joining its twin and ready to spread carnage. Speaking of, I glanced towards the bridge, seeing the BLU Heavy as well as the BLU Medic heading this way. _Useful information._ I smirked as I glided down the dimly lit hall.

I stopped and listened, heightening my senses to pick up any foul play in the air. All I picked up was the distant beeping of a sentry, but it sounded like it was coming from the intel room. I craned my head to the side until I heard footsteps approaching me. They were heavy, but not Heavy's footfalls. No, I gleamed when I recognized the unique pace. I went to wave at my firebug; his weapon dropped and he waved back.

That's when the shot rang out.

My world froze as the RED Pyro hit the ground and disappeared. Just the way his body went limp as his body lost it's life… And the blood, God, the blood! I shook my head and backed myself into the wall. My knees gave out under me, my breath cut itself short. I felt tears welling up in my ears, and shivers racked my body. I rubbed my arms viscously, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

_You're her, aren't you?_

I shook my head desperately, trying to fight off the flashback.

_You're the one that they're looking for out there._

"Not now!" I hissed as I clutched at my hair with white knuckles.

_They're looking for me too, ya know._

My breath caught and I froze, the memory bringing back a flood of emotions.

_Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, getting caught._

"At least the paranoia would end…" I finished the memory's sentence as I blacked out.

~Baltimore, ****~

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples. _How can such a full night's sleep result in such a migrane?_ I looked down at the men all sitting around the poker table. _Nine in the morning and they're drunk off their asses and gambling their lives away. If I went up to them, they'd probably tell me they already gambled away their souls._ I huffed and stood up, stretching to get ready for the day.

I knew it was going to happen a split second too late.

A thunderous bang resounded as the door was kicked in and SWAT men flooded in, brandishing their guns.

I was so young back then, not even close to being ready to hold the responsibility of so many mens' lives.

My mouth wouldn't work. They caught me completely by surprise.

So my men did what they assumed was the best idea. What they assumed I would have commanded them to do. They acted without orders. In the chaos of bullets firing and men breathing words of hatred, I sat back down and watched as my men let themselves get slaughtered. I was paralysed. The horror of it all was too much to take in.

"We've got you surrounded, General! Put your hands up and come quietly!"

_Are they talking to me? I'm the General… But of what army?_ I mused to myself as I examined the remains of what used to be 42 men.

"Put your hands up! We don't want any trouble, now come quietly and you won't get hurt."

_They don't want trouble? What a silly thing to say. They came in here, guns blazing, and they don't want trouble?_ I felt my heart throb differently than it ever had before at that moment. Like a beast had invaded and wanted to take control, to show up these greenhorns. _Wet-behind-the-ears policemen who haven't the slightest of what I'm capable of._

I focused my glare on the chief of police. He was the one speaking to me, the one holding up the megaphone. I tilted my head and stood up. All the guns focused on me.

_So rude of them, not to knock._

The warehouse was set ablaze with firepower as I jumped down from my hang-out; machete in hand I slashed and tore at anything that moved, stabbing and gutting the filthy pigs that invaded my home. They squealed as they fought back, their very existence ground on my nerves. I could see the blood on their hands. Even though they wore uniform and practiced justice, I could see every sin and every filthy thought they'd ever had. It was overwhelming.

I let out a scream as I gashed another man; he had sex with his sister's wife on a regular basis. A slit of the throat; he stole his neighbor's mail every once in awhile. Intestines pooled on the floor as I tore them out; he dreamed of having stacks of cash piled high and women on each arm.

I made eye contact with the chief of police once again. Step by step, I advanced towards him until I could smell the fear in his breath.

"Your men killed my men under your orders. I'd say we're even now. I wish you luck as you visit their families, offering your grievances." I spat on the ground and walked away, both generals left with no army to command.

~Flash Forward Two Days Afterwards~

I flopped onto the bar-stool, exhausted and whooped. I had found temporary work at a welding company, but the work was arduous and intense. I smiled at the Bartender as he filled me a glass of the usual. _Milk on the rocks._ He smiled sadly at me before moving on to his next customer.

I had the drink up to my lips when a man in his early thirties slid onto the bar-stool next to mine. He glanced over at me and offered a smile before waving the Bartender over. He ordered a vodka and leaned in on his elbows, watching the Bartender make his drink. When he was served, he toasted and downed the glass in one go.

I quirked my eyebrow, but remained silent.

He nudged me and motioned for me to move in close, so I obliged.

"You're her, aren't you?" I gulped and reeled back. The gleam in his eyes said it all.

"You're the one that they're looking for out there." He gave a vague wave to the windows as if to say they were searching the entire city to find me.

I took a drink of my milk and nodded. He grinned and ordered another shot of vodka.

"They're looking for me too, ya know." I whipped my head to face him so fast I felt dizzy. He was looking away from me as he sipped at his vodka. "Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, getting caught." I tipped my head at his statement and he turned to face me with a seriousness I could relate to all too well. "At least the paranoia would end." He shrugged and went back to sipping at his vodka.

I felt as if right then and there was one of those moments that decided your future. Whichever path I decided to take would lead me… where? I crunched on an ice cube as I thought about what he'd said.

"You got a name, kid?" He smirked as I pulled a face.

"I've got lots of them, what about you?" He chuckled into his glass as he downed the rest of it.

"Well, you can call me Barry. My fr- colleagues often call me something close to that." He scratched the back of his head and gave a mirthful laugh.

I smiled softly at him. "You can call me Foxface. It's a nickname I've come to adore."

He smiled warmly at me and brought his hand out for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Foxface."

"The pleasure's all mine, Barry."

My conscious mind came back like a train, full force and running off of the rails. I went to reach up to sooth my headache, but found I was being held by someone. I opened my eyes and took in the leather vest, the RED shirt, the brown hair, and the hat on the ground. I smiled as I leaned into the hug.


	24. Schrodinger's Resolve

My nerves were positively singing! Never in my life had one person had such an effect on me. I watched as Schrodinger, my innocent, sweet little vixen tore apart victim after victim. And I have to admit, if I didn't find her hot before- the blood raining down on her and her tongue running along her bloodied sickle did me I saw her make eye contact with me through my scope, I froze. I felt as though I had intruded on something private, precious, and not to be shared with anyone but a lover.

My breath hitched at the thought. We haven't done much of anything since that mind-blowing kiss, but that doesn't mean she's avoiding me. Then again, it doesn't mean she's interested, either. I growled in frustration before refocusing my scope on the field to a very manic red-head sprinting towards my fort. The sight did unspeakable things to me and left a tangle of emotions roiling around in my gut. Anticipation, apprehension, excitement, joy, dread, but most of all hunger- all of these fueled me to throw my rifle to the ground and bound down to where I presumed she'd be.

Breath-taking. That is the only description I can give to what my eyes beheld when I found her. Her arms were at her side and she was on her knees, her face held skyward and her mouth slightly ajar as deep, shuddering breaths racked through her. I gulped as I approached her. Absently, I took in the two machetes by her hands, but my main focus was the trails of blood running down her neck and disappearing under her shirt.

"Oi, Schro, you alright, mate?" I kneeled down in front of her trying to get her to regain consciousness. Shaking her shoulders didn't work, so I did the only thing that made sense (and, I might be forced to admit, the only thing that I wanted to do); I hugged her. The warmth radiating off of her body should've been cause for concern, but at the time, I couldn't bring myself to care. Selfish? Maybe. I put my hat down onto the floor, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and pulling her tight against me. Had it been someone else who found her… My thoughts ran purely prime-evil at what I would've done had I caught them.

I froze, however, when Schro brought her head down. I shivered as her breath hit my bare neck. Her arm twitched as if to move, but then she must have realized where she was. I felt her nuzzle into my neck and my heart nearly exploded. Where does she get off, teasing me like this? I nearly whimpered when her arms tightened around me.

* * *

Favoritism as well as flattery gets you nowhere on a battlefield. I took a deep breath out against Snipes' collarbone and gave him a tight squeeze to reassure him that it's nothing personal, but I've got a job to do. Distractions, however appealing they might be, are always and will forever be unwelcome. I've got ADD enough as it is. I leaned back and took one glance at his half-lidded eyes- oh yeah, he's got it **bad**. Call me cold-blooded, but the next thing I did was run a machete through his side.

THAT got his attention. He started coughing up blood and an expression of betrayal passed on his face. I cooed softly into his ear as he bled to death in my arms. I always let my admirers down gently. It's not that I don't like him, but I'm simply here to do a job and inter-work relations really (more often than not) tend to fuck things up.

His body disappeared swiftly and with it any hesitation I might have to perform said job.

My footsteps echoed against the walls, even though the sound of bombs going off was still heard prominently in the background. It's time to get to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so before you rage, hear me out!**

… **You good? I don't care if you are or not, but here's my speel:**

**The reason why it's been taking me soooo freaking long to write this is because of this next part coming up, I kept getting caught on how I should write it and personally it's just painful for me to write (because I get emotionally invested when I write stories, bitch). Plus, Eau is being weird and offering constantly to make me food. It's distracting. Enough about me, Back to the STORY!**

* * *

Two quotes always stuck with me, I thought as I leaned against the wall adjacent to the Intel Room, 'Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony.' As well as 'Live as if you were to die tomorrow, learn as if you were to live forever.' Both of these quotes are by Gandhi and both leave me absolutely thunderstruck by inspiration. Neither of these quotes, however wise they might be, still won't help me to destroy the sentry guarding the intel. I bit my thumb in ponder, but I needn't have worried myself- I smiled at the heavy footfalls of the pair as they rounded the bend. Maybe we can strike a deal?

I bit my bottom lip. This next trick is either pass or fail, so I'd put my all into it. I pushed off of the wall to greet my Russian and German friends. "Now, before you shoot me, I have a proposition for the two of you." They looked at each other. The medic made the motion for me to go on. _Like lambs to the slaughter…_

The RED team's Engineer laid back against the wall in the desk chair, his sentry beeping away lively. Both his sentry and his dispenser were maxed out, so after all his work he figured he **deserved** a break. With a pop, the top came off of his beer; he tipped it back and took a refreshing glug. The only thing ruining this moment was the profound odor coming from a certain frenchman's cigarette.

"Hey you slimey snake, I already told y'all I didn't need help down here, so why don't ya take yer cancer-soaked hide on outta here?"

"Apologies, monsieur cowboy, but you failed to convince me otherwise." The RED Spy deadpanned. A nasty retort was right on the fore-front of the Engineer's mouth when in walked the little vixen herself. The Engineer's eyes widened as he followed the trail of BLU and purple connecting Schrodinger with the medigun.

"Darn." Was all he could get out before the Medic flipped the switch- just as the sentry turned to her and she shone a brilliant green with her red hair still blazing. She wasted no time, dodging the bullets with ease and dislodging the wiring with her machetes. _Heck of a time to go AWOL, snake!_ Engie tripped over his feet while unloading his magazine on her, a force of habit when faced with an evil such as this. He scorned himself for falling victim to his fear as the gun clicked but no bullet shot from it. He straightened his back as he waited for the inevitable sting of the machetes, but it never came. Confused, he opened his eyes to find the BLU Heavy holding up his fists at him.

"Come, we fight like men." Even though he was backed into a corner and the intel was already on its way to the BLU Fort, he allowed himself a small smile.

"Alrighty, then!"

* * *

I carried the RED team's intel on my back. _But that isn't what's making me so damn happy._ I ran back onto the bridge with the remaining RED team on the BLU Medic and my heels. _But that isn't why my blood is pumping so __**fiercely**__. _I got a couple of distrustful glances as we headed for the BLU intel room. _AGAIN, that's not why I feel my skin itching and crawling._ When we walked into the intel room, I saw the Baguette hold his hand up to stop me.

"Zhis ez as far as you go, mon ami. 'and over zhe intel." I shrugged and gave it to him. _Not that I wanted to, but because I HAD to. My limbs moved of their own accord._

"Very good. I'm glad zhat you've decided to side with us, mon-" He paused when he looked back at me.

My eyes were shut. I had my right hand over my right side of my face, and my teeth were clenched but my lips were pressed into a thin line. If you listened closely, you could hear a faint growl being emitted from my throat. _Do. Your. Fucking. Job._

I sighed as I regained my composure, easing into a facade of calm and trustworthiness. I let my hand fall back to my side and I opened my eyes to see the Baguette staring at me, a look of complete terror on his face. His jaw was set and his eyes were wide. He looked like he'd run if I took in the slightest breath. I brushed off the reaction and scanned the room. Medic, Spy, Pyro, as well as the Soldier.

I took a deep breath and let it out reeeeeaaaaal slow. _Y'know, statistics show that most statistics aren't even that accurate._ This thought popped in my head as I crouched and lunged at the Soldier. _Why, then, do humans obsessively (or religiously) compile data that may be inaccurate or false?_ I plunged both machetes into his chest and kicked off of him with equal force so that I could avoid the Pyro's flames. _Some humans just blatantly lie during a survey to save face, even when the survey is anonymous. _The Firebug's tank hissed when I sliced into it, fumes rushing out of their prison as quickly as possible. _Is it even possible to have a completely honest survey?_ The fumes ignited a few moments later after Spy's cigarette lit them up. _I doubt it._ I hid underneath the desk when the fireball exploded, leaving just me and the Pyro. _I must admit, though, I have allowed myself to skew the statistics._ I lept out and they caught my wrist before I could slice them up. _Only every survey I took._ I stared into those black holes for what felt like an eternity before using my flexibility and weight to flip him behind me. Quickly picking up his axe, I ended his life. Temporary, but efficient in this case. I scooped up both briefcases and ran like a bat outta hell to the bridge.

I was _**this**_ close. But who would ruin my glory but the Escargot himself? I face-planted when his invisible foot tripped me, letting neither of the cases out of my hands. I growled when I rolled back over onto my back, but he pinned me down, his hands on both of my shoulders. He looked down at me with nothing but disinterest.

"'ow did _you_ trick zhem into giving you both of zhe cases?" It was a rhetorical question filled with spite. I smirked and kneed him where his diaphragm was. He reared back into a coughing fit and hatred filled his eyes before he punched me in the gut.

"Tell me why you're really 'ere, _petite_." He snarled.

"Why are _you_ here?" I dodged his fist that was aimed at my face and bit down on his arm hard enough to draw blood. He cursed and punched me with his other hand. "Let go, you _fils de pute_!" _Perfect, just what I wanted._

I reeled my right arm back and speared it forward into his gut, piercing him through and through before twisting my hand slightly. He coughed up a good amount of blood, I must say. And if I wasn't on a schedule, I might have explored his internals to see if the jerk really did have a heart in there. But alas, I haven't the time. I withdrew and left him bleeding out as I carried the briefcases to my Fort.

"_Victory._"

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh, finally! This was without a doubt the most excruciating chapter I've written yet. I hate writing action scenes. *collapses on the desk with tears trailing down her cheeks* Dudes, you have no idea how much of a perfectionist I am. Not only that, but I can't just sit and write this story like I do other short stories or drabbles; I have to wait for the scene to come to me in picture and word format. It's like they have to be in sync or I go nuts.

"Author, I brought you some lunch."

"Ah, thank you, Eau."

"You skipped breakfast again. You need to take better care of yourself, mon ami, zhis behaviour makes me worry."

"I'll be fine. As long as there's a jug of milk in the fridge every time I go to it, I'm fine."

"Yes, I'm well aware of your dependance on zhat. Healthier zhan-"

"Eau? What's wrong?"

"Zhat bruise on your right forearm. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, it just appeared one day. Why?"

"It looks like an eye. Black skin around a whitish circle in zhe center, quite zhe unusual bruise…"

"Careful! It's still tender, jerk."

"... I'm sorry."

"...What?"

"Nozhing. Adieu for now, mon ami."

"Wait a minute, what's wrong, Eau?"

To say that I'm concerned would be the understatement of the century. He's been acting rather distant lately and I can't tell if it's because I'm overworking myself on these chapters or because I'm not eating regularly, or maybe it's that I've stopped sleeping inside? Fuck if I know. Anyways, feel free to leave a review and drop a fav or something. Here's to the bain of my existence finally being over with! I.E. This chapter. *Shudders* I'm gonna go take a shower and chug a gallon of milk now, if you don't mind. GOOD Day, indeed!


	25. Sorry, what?

It was the perfect evening: the night air was cool and crisp on my skin, the sky partly cloudy and the moon- oh the moon was just so brilliantly luminescent! I breathed it in, content to take a break from my writing. I lowered my hands in confusion.

_Weird, I smell cigarette smoke, but it has a different aroma to that of Eau's. _I turned to see the BLU Spy leaning against the doorway to the doorway,his eyes closed as if preparing himself. _I guess if he wants to talk, I'll let him start the conversation._ I turned back to the desert sky, the midnight blue and charcoal black swirling around the pearl of the night.

"Author, would you mind if I stole your attention for a moment?" I shook my head. He sighed and stood next to me, "I'm conflicted." I waited for him to go on, then raised an eyebrow when too long of a silence stretched between us. I looked at him, but the prick was just smoking as if he hadn't spoken in the first place. _Jerk._

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, slightly irritated. He seemed to startle when I spoke. He coughed and snuffed out his cigarette.

"It's about Schrodinger." I rolled my eyes.

"I gathered that much." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what I should do. Years ago I was given a mission to track down a member of an infamous gang. But seeing as it was so long ago, and it appears zhe member 'as separated from zhe gang- I cannot 'elp but wonder if it ez still relevant?" I blinked slowly at his mini-rant. _That's probably the most I've ever heard him say in one breath. Hope he's not just using me to vent, then planning to kill me after I give him advice. That'd be awkward._

Not hearing an immediate response from me, he went on, "I mean, it isn't just zhe relevance of it. Zhere is also zhe morality of it to take into consideration. I mean, with zhe disorder," My head snapped to face him, but he was lost to his rambling thought-train, "Ez she even aware of zhe crimes she's committed?" His jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

_Now that's more like it. My turn to talk. _"Why wouldn't she be aware?" He looked at me with an expression of confusion.

"Well, what if it was 'er other personality zhat was committing zhe crimes?" Cue my turn to look confused.

"What do you mean, 'other personality'?" He pursed his lips.

"It appears you didn't know, apologies." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. I glared icily at him, but smiled venomously.

"Go on… Tell me what you meant." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, it's just that…" He trailed off, trying to find a way out without actually divulging any further details. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Spit. It. Out." I said it in my calmest yet most menacing voice. He seemed to reconsider his strategy real quick.

"Schrodinger 'as… Multiple Personality Disorder…" He trailed off, defeated.

It took me a second, but when I registered what he told me, I chuckled.

"Who told you that?" He looked indignant.

"Zhe Administrator sent me a letter, filling me in on 'er mental illness-"

"Let me stop you right there. If you got the info from the Admin, she probably didn't check the info given to her. Hell, it was probably given to her from Schro herself. I've known Schrodinger for a while, and trust me when I say this: she doesn't have multiple personality disorder."

"Zhen why would she-"

"Probably because she's trying to cover up her insecurities. Haven't you noticed how easy she is to get along with, yet you know hardly anything about her? She puts up these kinds of barriers all the time. It's a dick thing to do, but it's how she copes." I sighed and turned back to the sky. We stayed in silence for a while after that: me, because I was waiting for him to say something and him because he was too shocked to say anything.

Finally he asked, "So, zhat means she ez aware of everything she does?" I nodded.

He gulped and nodded, trying to wrap his head around it all. His gloves were straining from gripping the railing. After what seemed like a heated internal debate, he swivelled on his heels and hurried to the balcony door.

"Before you think the worst of her," He paused, "I think you should remember the best of her. After all, people can only escape their inner demons for so long and in so many ways before they destroy themselves. Besides," I shrugged, "It's not like you have any room to judge her for enjoying the hunt."

"Still, she doesn't 'ave to make excuses like zhat!" I glanced back at him from the corner of my eyes. He was positively seething. I returned my eyes to the moon.

"No, she doesn't. In fact, she really shouldn't. But she does, and that's her thing. If you get all hot and bothered by it, that's your thing. Get it?" I gave him a pointed look. He spluttered. I chuckled at his embarrassment. "Just leave it alone, I doubt confronting her about it would change anything. She's more stubborn than I am." _Especially when it comes to stuff that actually matters…_ He seemed to listen to my advice, or at least he mulled over it, because he bid me goodnight in a calmer and more relaxed mood.

888

_I understand why she did it. She had a job to do. But did she really 'ave ta be so bloody cold about it?_ I stewed with these thoughts over a beer, fiddling with the bottle absentmindedly. I sat in my room, my body betraying my mind as it remembered how she felt in my arms, how warm she felt against me, how sweet she smelled…

"Ugh!" I gripped my hair and pulled, trying to will the thoughts out of my head. "Bloody Hell…" _What can I do to convince her to love me? She doesn't act all that interested in money, even though she stashes it away. It's like she doesn't want anything to do with it, but she doesn't want anyone else to have it, either. But if I can't win her over that way, maybe I could ask her what she likes?_ I shook my head. _That's too obvious. She'll know I'm trying to win 'er over if I just ask her what she wants, then it won't be special, it'll just be me buying her what she wants and we'll be back to the same problem. Grr, there's gotta be somethin'!_

I stood up a bit too fast leaving my head spinning. _Between the alcohol and the impatience…_ I grumbled as I stomped out of my door and into the main hallway of the neutral base. _Maybe Pyro knows what she likes? He did spend tha night with her…_ My blood began to boil with jealousy at the thought. _Maybe they did more than just sleep in the same room. You ever think that she didn't come back to you 'cause she likes what she's got with tha Firebug?_ I pinched the brow of my nose at the thought. _She wouldn't do that to me. Not her. Not my little vixen._

_But how do you know that?_

I froze in the hallway, taking a few calming breaths to soothe the rage steadily building. _No, I will not let my rage corrupt my image of tha lil vixen. Schro doesn't deserve that. She deserves so much better than… _I stopped that thought train before it could get too far.

_I just need ta find Schro. I need ta let her know I'm not mad at her. Hell yeah, I'm upset that I was skewered early on in tha battle, but I'm not gonna hold it against her._ I trudged down the stairs, my thoughts running rampant in my head. I checked everywhere for her, but no matter where I looked, she just wasn't there. I felt my panic taking over and replacing the anger. I began kicking in each of my team mate's doors, leading them to yell after me furiously, but I wasn't listening. _Until I know she's safe, I'm not resting for a second._

I searched through all of the rooms, both RED and BLU, but she just wasn't here! _Where is she…?_ In the back of my mind, I registered that my team's Spy was walking up to me, probably ta try an find out what's got my feathers all ruffled. I whirled on him before he could even ask the damn question and instead posed my own, "Where is Schro?" I gritted out while tightening my grip on his suit.

They all stared in horror, as if just now realizing she's not here. _Bunch of useless bloody pikers._ I threw Spy away from me and stormed off to find the Author. _Maybe she knows what tha bloody Hell is going on._

888

I was just minding my own business. Not a care in the world. I like these people. They're good folk, but I don't like it when they all interrupt me when I'm writing by all showing up on the balcony and demanding I reveal the location of Schrodinger. I felt a vein pop in my forehead. Glaring, I stood up slowly and did my best to smile without it looking like I meant to say, "Fuck you." With my facial expression.

"I'm sure she's fine, and I'll have you know I don't actually keep tabs on her, contrary to popular belief here." A couple of the mercenaries looked as if they wanted to murder me, but others sighed at yet another dead-end. I felt bad for them, so I threw them a bone, "Look, it's the holiday season. You think she might be at a church? There is one in town, right?" The RED Sniper took the information and ran with it, quite literally. He leapt down from the balcony onto the desert sand below and ripped his van's door open.

I stood there with my hand on the railing, praying for her to stay safe and if I'm to be really honest with you, I prayed that she'd be gone before Sniper got to her.

Author's Note - Ho, ho, ho! Tis the season, and I thought I might add another chapter for all those who wish for it. Merry Christmas to all, and to all-

"Author!"

"What?"

"I missed you, why 'aven't you been 'ere for so long?"

"Life. I have a life, Eau."

"Well zhat is all well and good, but what about me? I was left to go mad with boredom and loneliness!"

"Eau, I-"

"Don't apologize! Zhis isn't zhe first time you've left for an extended vacation and it won't be zhe last, I'm sure."

"Eau, can I at least tell you why I was gone?"

"...Oui. I'd like to hear all about it."

"I'm going to college. Hopefully I can make something of myself and do something meaningful in my life before I kick the bucket."

"Author, please do not talk like zhat, mon ami."

"Just sayin'. I'm not getting any younger and the bills won't pay themselves. Ergo, I might as well educate myself and do something I love while I still have my youth going for me."

"Might I ask, what are you majoring in?"

"Firefighting."

Going by his silence, I'm going to say he wasn't expecting that. Anyway, I hope to get another chapter up before the end of the year, but it'll be a tight squeeze to get it done on time. Wish me luck, my little doves!


	26. For Whom The Bell Tolls

I kissed my knuckles with two necklaces dangling from them precariously. _You could say this church is my refuge from my own inner demons. True, I still fight myself endlessly outside these walls, but just to have a moment's peace on this hallowed ground means the world to me. If only to listen to the world turning around me, going on with their own agenda while I sit on my knees in a church pew just completely in awe of how beautiful it all is. If I don't take this moment, I might as well dive into the den of snakes, for surely my mind will be lost to the hatred that can so easily consume me._

The silver cross is for the purity of spirit that I have lost but still wish to retain, and the golden cross is for the knowledge that worldly possessions will not mean a thing when my time comes. Both of these crosses together means I find wealth in purity. _If I could find such a thing in this world, surely then I would be satisfied. Yet, I know that humans are imperfect, therefore impure. The closest I've come to finding a pure soul is that of a newborn babe._

I sighed against my knuckles, my very breath a ghost of a whispering prayer in the desolate church. The pews were dusty, the candles layered in cobwebs, and the windows tinted in the tired prayers lost on so many before me. _For the first time in so very long, I felt as if I could pour out my very soul to the world. I needn't keep these barriers up in this holy place, yet still I hold my tongue. What right have I to speak in such an informal way to a being whose very existence is based on his purity and unconditional love? But if God does know all, then what good would it do to speak formally when a being as old as time has seen all formats of formality? Would the point be lost if the prayer were put in a formal setting? Could I not simply ask Father, and he would answer me?_

Leaning back on the pews, I coughed gently when a bit of dust flew up into the air. _All sins are forgiven, huh? Maybe if I could stop beating myself up, then I could allow myself to be forgiven. _I chuckled lowly to myself. _Yeah, that'd be good. A bit of forgiveness every once in awhile never hurt anyone. Unless you ask the countless men and women I slaughtered while playing judge, jury and executioner in Baltimore. Oh, now that I think about it, I didn't just keep my reign of terror in Balty, did I? That's awkward. I did try to keep it within a general region, but then a few targets decided to go abroad._

_Excuses, excuses. I could have stopped after taking them out, but I continued on through Europe, then Asia. I traveled to Hawaii, but there wasn't any trouble there, so I came back to the states. Imagine my surprise when I arrived in California. I think it took me a good two years to get back to Baltimore. That's only because I went cross-country, picking off the occasional corrupt soul here and there. I can't even repent for all of the souls I've taken from this world- I've long since lost count._

_Maybe if I go back to Baltimore and apologize to those that were left behind… Maybe then I'll find some sort of peace._

888

I hitched a ride with the RED bushman, not that he would have noticed me in the back, anyways. He is much too busy fussing about things that could've happened to his 'little vixen'. I rolled my eyes. _If I have to listen to his panicked mumbling for another half-hour, I'm going to kill him and drive to the church by myself. It's as if he hasn't been on the field this entire time. Schro can take care of herself, you idiotic jarman!_ I wanted to scream at him, but I do need to talk to Schrodinger and I can't risk my losing the opportunity to figure this mess out.

I felt the car lurch to a stop. Sniper threw his door open and practically flew out of it. It slammed shut, leaving me with a slight ringing in my ears. _Better late than never, I might as well wait a few seconds before going in. After all, we are out of range of the respawn system. It's not as if I'm heartless and letting Schrodinger deal with the psycho by herself, it's just that I think it'd be best if they talk first. Maybe seeing her unharmed will calm him down a bit._

After a good minute or two, I gingerly opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel. The church itself looks to be abandoned, but I could hear voices coming from inside. With a tinge of guilt, I sped towards the door of the church. I was not prepared for what I was to find when I opened it.

888

My heart was pounding in my ears. All I could think the whole way here was, _Please don't be dead, or hurt, or gone. Schro, you need ta be alright!_ The second I was parked in front of the church, I lunged out of the car and sprinted for the door. I pushed it open and rushed in, my breath leaving me as I took in the sight before my eyes.

Light was streaming down from one of the colored glass windows into the pews where Schro was kneeling in prayer. _She looks so at peace._ I smiled warmly that all of my worrying had been for nothing and that she's perfectly fine. _She looks more than fine, she looks like being in this church is a bloody relief on her soul._ I took a couple of steps closer to her before her ears perked up. She turned her head to me and smiled in recognition. I felt my heart skip a few beats before I kept heading to her.

"Ya didn't tell anyone where you were at, Schro. I'm glad yer safe, but ya had me worried." She looked down to the pair of crosses in her hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I needed to get away. I think this job is messing with me." A cold chill ran down my spine.

"Yer not thinking of leavin', are ya?" My voice came out weaker than I had hoped. I wanted to be strong for her, not cry like a bloody child at the mention of her absence. But then she nodded and I felt every ounce of blood in my body run like ice.

"My friends back home are probably wondering where I'm at. Unfortunately, I have a bad habit of not telling people where I'm at or where I'm going. Besides, I just kind of stumbled onto this place. It's not like I planned to stay here long." I sat down next to her, my head swimming with information. I wanted to plead with her not to go, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, I said, "But you're workin' for the Administrator. Ya really think she'll let ya skip town like that?" The more I thought about it, the more I worried for her.

"I was hired as a neutral party anyways. I was just here to spice things up. She won't complain if I leave. Besides, I didn't really sign the contract with my given name, so she can't take me to court. As for any hitmen she sends my way, I'm pretty sure I can handle them." I didn't know what to say. Too many emotions were welling up inside of me. Emotions that I had tried to keep locked away for years. So I did the only thing that made sense. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in a hug, trying to convey the hurricane of emotions so that she wouldn't leave me alone. _She's the only thing that's kept me from going completely postal again. With her gone…_

I squeezed my eyes tight at the thought. _It hurts too much to think about you being gone, Schro, I wish you'd never mentioned the possibility of you leaving._ I squeezed her tighter. _But even through all of this pain, I still don't regret meeting you. You were a bright light in my dull wasteland. You beckoned to me, and I followed. I'd do this all again if given the chance. Maybe the second time around, I could convince you to stay._

"So… you're not mad I skewered you yesterday?" I chuckled sadly, "If it meant you could stay, I'd be skewered a dozen more times, Schro." She felt so warm with her arms wrapped around me.

The door to the church creaked open, but I ignored it in favor of burning this moment into my memories.

888

_I didn't expect them to be hugging each other. Holding a knife at each other's throats, yes. But hugging?_ I took a few cautious steps forward, wary of the situation I had walked in on. _Sniper seems to know I'm here, but he's purposely ignoring me. I can't tell with Schrodinger. That fact alone should've bothered me more than it did._

I decided against just lurking in the shadows and waiting for the moment to pass, "Glad to see you're safe, mon ami." I said the last part through half-gritted teeth. They separated from their embrace and I took notice of Sniper's bleary eyes. Even through his glasses, I've never seen him so distraught. _Granted, I haven't had many chances, being that most of the times we saw each other, the encounter ended in one of our deaths._

Schrodinger smiled sadly at me and I knew something was horribly wrong. I went to the pew behind them and sat down, "What did I miss?"

"Well, I've decided to quit and move back home, for starters." My eyes widened in shock. _She just got here not too long ago! How anxious can a person get? She has a job, friends, Hell, she even has a mansion to herself! What more could she want?_

"When?" I ask instead. I hold in all other questions for fear that they'll simply ruin the time I have left with her.

"Probably in less than an hour," I noticed Sniper's face pale, but she went on, "I hope you both don't mind sending my regards to the other members of RED and BLU…?"

"Crikey, you really know how ta spring a surprise on someone." Sniper clutched the brim of his black hat as if it would hold back the tears. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him, even after all of the Hell he's put me through.

"I know this is sudden, and I'm sorry, but I have to go home and make sure my friends are alright." I nodded in understanding, but Sniper was looking down at the floor with a petulant air.

"I don't see why ya can't come back after yer done checkin' in with yer friends. It's not like ya can't just put in fer a holiday and come back to work once ya see everything's all fine and dandy." Schrodinger quirked her eyebrow at him. _Frankly, I'm surprised at his attitude as well, but for different reasons than Schrodinger. I've never known him to get attached to people. In all of the files I read on him, he seemed like the loner type with a bad history of violence._

"Snipes, there's a whole other war going on where I'm from. They need me to help out."

"And where are ya from? Ya never did tell us, did ya?" She sighed in resignation.

"I'm not from Baltimore, but it's where I'm going. My friends live there and I've learned the hard way that not being there for someone can be catastrophic." Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him not to push the subject any further. He turned away and grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Ya better remember ta write."

_Had this been any other situation with any other person, I would've found it hilarious. Now, I'm finding it hard to let Schro go myself. Yes, she did deceive me, but it's not like everyone knew about her supposed disorder. As far as I can tell, I was the only one who got a letter. But that brings another question to the surface: why? Why go through all of the trouble to convince just one person of an imagined disorder? Wouldn't it be easier to just be yourself?_ I paused in my thinking. _That's rich, coming from me. _

"I should probably get going." Schrodinger stood calmly, but Sniper bolted up as if lightning had struck him. "Listen, I want both of you to have these," She handed me the silver cross and gave the golden cross to Sniper, "They're very important to me. You'll keep 'em safe, won't you?" We both nodded. She smiled and punched Snipes lightly on the arm. "Stop acting like I'm on my death bed, would ya?" He attempted a smirk for her sake.

"It's not like yer gettin' any younger." She scrunched up her nose and gave him another punch, which had him chuckling softly. I smiled that the tense atmosphere had lifted. Looking down at the silver cross, I turned it over in my hand. _It doesn't seem to be anything special, yet I feel it pulsing in my hand, as if it's a living being._ I noticed Schrodinger leaving for the door after giving Sniper another quick hug and waving goodbye to me.

"Wait!" I hurried over to her. "I still have so many questions for you-" She turned to me with a smile that softened my haste. She made me feel at ease with a glance.

"In the end, what does it even matter? Whether I did this for one reason or that for another, in the end, the result remains the same. You'll drive yourself insane if you try to read into everything so much." She patted me on the shoulder. "I suggest you forget about anything I've done in the past or any possible reason I might have done them, because my past doesn't define who I am. I redefine myself daily. If you want to accept that as the reason I gave you the letter, go ahead. All I will say is that even though I deceived you, I'm glad you didn't treat me as so many others have in the past; they treated me like a victim. I find it encouraging when I meet someone who refuses to treat anyone like a victim. Thank you, Spy." She squeezed my arm quick before turning and leaving through the church doors. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. _Did she rehearse that speech? _

I was shaken out of my daze when I realized that she was probably going to use the portal system to go back home. Jogging outside, I was just in time to see the portal closing in on itself. I glanced back at Sniper, who was staring glassy eyed at the space Schrodinger had just left in. _Poor bastard probably doesn't even know what the Hell just happened._ I stood beside him and lit up a cigarette. I took a drag before speaking, "What are we going to tell zhe others?"

"I'm gonna tell tha RED's that she went on vacation. You do what you want." He growled at me. I raised an eyebrow at his immaturity.

"And what will you say after zhe vacation extends past a week? Two weeks? A month?" He spit into the gravel.

"I'll tell 'em she took an extended vacation. Y'alright with that, ya piker?" I shook my head.

"Non, seeing as it is not very likely she'll be back-" I felt the full brunt of his punch on the side of my face. I gritted my teeth in frustration, but continued, "we should tell zhem she-" He grabbed my throat and squeezed.

"Don't you bloody say it. I'll kill you right here if ya do." I gulped, but seeing how my options were limited, I had to.

"We 'ave to tell zhem she died." Several emotions flickered through his eyes before settling on a blank stare.

"Ya think I don't know that?" He said after an eternity. I could see so much pain in those eyes, but he was trying so hard to mask it. He let go of me, turning away to calm down, "If you were anyone else, I woulda gutted ya like tha bloomin' piker you are, but for whatever reason, Schro entrusted ya with one of her crosses." I glanced down at it, then back up at him. "Don't think she'd be very happy if I killed tha keeper of one of her prized possessions." He grimaced at the thought.

"Does zhis mean we are allies?" He snorted.

"Only when we're off tha field, or when anythin' regardin' Schro comes up. Other than that, I'm not lettin' up on ya." I nodded in agreement.

"Oui, zhat's best for zhe both of us." I let a beat skip before starting in on what I really wanted to know, "So, can I ride in zhe back of your truck on zhe way back to zhe base?"

"Ya got two feet, don't ya? Walk." He climbed into the vehicle and left me at the church without another word.

"Merde."

Author's Note - So I know this chapter was rushed, but hopefully it's up-to-par. And oooh, but the plot twists! I dig them. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but there is more to the story. I have been working on another story on the side, so maybe I'll get one of the chapters for that story up while I'm in between these chapters. The other story is completely unrelated to this series, I just wrote it when I was bored. And, surprise, surprise, the main characters are the RED Sniper, RED Pyro, RED Spy, and BLU Spy. I enjoy writing stories with them in it, even if they are a bit mainstream.

"Author…"

"Yes, Eau?"

"Is it alright? Letting your main character leave like zhis?"

"It's not like I have a choice. She does what she wants."

"You're zhe Author, you can write zhese stories however you want."

"Eau, when I get inspiration to write these stories, Schrodinger always ends up doing something completely different than originally planned, so I've stopped trying to steer her in any direction. I just have to work with the mercenaries to make sure what they do makes sense with what Schro is doing. It's exhausting."

"I know, I've been 'ere zhis entire time. What I don't understand is, why don't you ask Schro to follow zhe script?"

"Like I said, I've tried in the past. She's her own person."

Really, I have tried, but her character is so fluid that everytime I go to type this story up, her character changes in dynamics. That's one of the reasons why I love writing OC stories, because it leaves so much room for development in an Author and I can always go back and see what I did right or wrong throughout the story. Room for improvement, you could say.

"Author?"

"Yes?"

"Because Schrodinger is gone, does zhat mean you're leaving soon as well?"

"I might stay in this mansion while I'm typing up the other story, why?"

"I would love it if you'd stay, mon ami."

"Well then, I might just stay."

I'll probably add a couple of tidbits in the Author's Notes about how Eau and I are doing in the other story, but I'm thinking of calling it 'Will To Abstain'. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


	27. The Summary

_Baltimore, 8:30 at night_

Teddy watched Barry warily. His leader paced the small space between the mission board and the table with a restless nature. Ever since Foxface went missing, he focused all of our efforts on finding her, but tonight we got an especially good lead on a local gang that we couldn't ignore. Though it hurt, Teddy admitted solemnly that there was nothing more they could do to get her back. If by some miracle, she does show up again, then Thank God! But by now, the possibility of that is looking very slim.

"Alright, men. Here's the plan: we're going to treat this as any other raid, the only difference is that Ranger, I want you to be extra diligent. Kat, I want you to take out anyone who isn't part of our team. No exceptions. The rest of you, work to pick up the extra slack. We can't afford any mistakes on this mission. Dismissed." He held himself as if he were unaffected, but Teddy knew he was distracted.

We loaded up our ammunitions and weapons, what would've usually been a joyous process had twisted into an ominous task that took entirely too long. Teddy noticed the low morale of the troupe, and finally he decided he'd had enough.

"Look at you all," They glanced up at him, eyes curious as their tired spirit shown through, "We can't let Foxface's disappearance stop us from completing our mission. Weren't we going to rid this city of all the crime? We made that pledge when we joined that if any of us were to perish along the way, we wouldn't cry or beg for our fellow members to come back to save us, yet look at what we're doing: we haven't heard a peep from her and we scoured the city for her anyways. Don't you see just how hypocritical that is?"

Kat spoke up, "How could we do anything else? She's done so much for us, we couldn't just leave her out there if she needed our help!"

"But that's what I'm trying to say! Each and everyone of us has joined together for this cause because we can take care of ourselves. She doesn't need us worrying ourselves to an early grave, Hell, she'd kick our arses if she found out we were even concerned about her." A few snickers rang out.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't stop us from worrying. We've gotta protect our self-proclaimed little sister." Cricket chuckled lightly.

"Though she's older than all of us combined. Really, she's so stubborn sometimes."

"That's right, so let's go into this mission not with heavy hearts but with the hope that she'll come back to us one day. There's no possible way that after all of her years on this Earth, she just up and keeled over in this wretched city." A few of the group members gave him knowing smirks. "I mean, she fought in the Civil war, for God's sake! If she can get away with that without so much as a scratch, there's no way she'd die to the hands of some gang banger."

Tinker placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Well said, Teddy."

What happened next could only be described as a moment in history where Teddy simply let his emotions overwhelm him. A single tear trailed down his cheek, and he pulled Tinker in for a proper bear-hug. Others in the group slowly joined in, some crying, others simply offering their presence as comfort.

The peace and calm of the moment was interrupted by the opening of the warehouse's side entrance. Immediately, everyone went into attack mode, grabbing their weapons and scouting out the area for the intruder. A voice rang out from the rafters, one that was unmistakable and sent waves of joy through the entire group, "Put those away, someone could get hurt."

We all glanced up to see Foxface sitting nonchalantly in the steel rafters of the warehouse, swinging her feet idly. She smiled fondly down at us before jumping down and landing perfectly in the middle of us all, holding her arms open and gesturing for us to bring it on in. We wasted not a second, half-disbelieving what we were seeing and half-hysterical that she was finally home. We all fussed over her, asking way too many questions for her to answer at once and checking to make sure she wasn't injured. Eventually, she was fed up and hit us all on top of our heads.

"How many times do I have to say that you guys don't need to coddle me? Jesus, you act like I've been gone for years." She smiled gently as she spoke these words, our only clue that she wasn't actually upset. All of us froze. She changed. Dramatically. Before, the only smiles we'd see were manic grins during a raid. But now, she held a softness to her.

Ranger went right up to her and poked her between the eyes, "Y'sure you're our Foxface?" She promptly swatted him away, fury written in her features at the inquiry, but the fondness remained. Teddy sighed happily. _Thank God she's safe and sound, but what kind of miracle happened while she was gone?_

Barry hugged her impossibly tight until she bit him. He chuckled heartily, but happy tears were pooled in his eyes. _I guess we're all hopeless fools when it comes to protecting our own._

"Foxface, you need to tell us where you've been, but first," He smirked and nodded to the jeeps, "Care to join us on another raid?" She smiled tenderly right back.

"Don't mind if I do." Teddy could see the change in dynamics between Foxface and Barracuda. _My, these next few weeks will certainly be interesting._

_Teufort, 9:15 at night._

I closed the collection of pages I'd been writing with a fond smile on my face. _I'm glad she made it back to her friends without any hassle. She deserves to be happy._

"Author! Ah was wonderin' if I couldn't ask ya somethin'" The RED Demoman approached me with an uneasy air about him.

"Go ahead and ask, though I'm not sure if I'll have an answer for you." He nodded and pursed his lips.

"D'you know where abouts Schrodinger is from?"

"Yeah, but that's not really for me to share." He rolled his single eye.

"Right, like anythin' about tha git is actually confidential." I chuckled as he glanced pointedly at the stack of papers in my satchel.

"Alright, I guess her story's been told, so anything I say shouldn't affect her anyways. She's from Iowa, but she lives in Maryland these days."

"Hn, well that's one question that took too long ta get answered. What's 'er real name?" I snickered and he furrowed his brows at me in confusion, "What? Did I say somethin?"

"She legally changed her name. It was originally some mexican name, but I'll give you one guess as to what she changed it to." His blank expression lit up with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Don't tell me her name's actually Schrodinger!" I nodded through my own bout of giggles. He silently fumed before cracking a small smile of his own. "Well, that's just great. If Spy gets a whiff of this information, you know he'll be furious." I held my ribs as the laughter racked through me, tears running down my cheeks. I started coughing and he was quick to pat me on the back.

"This entire time," I snorted another laugh, barely containing myself, "But common sense states that among mercenaries, one does not use their last name as a title." He smirked.

"Schro was a clever one. But that brings me to another question," He looked at me seriously, "D'you know why she picked me out of the crowd an' gave me all these troublin' clues that lead nowhere?" I shook my head, sobering up a bit.

"Y'know something, Demo, sometimes people don't actually have a reason for doing the things that they do. They act on whims, careless as to whether they leave ashes or meadows in their wake. Schrodinger is a very careless individual, but I think she's learning. Perhaps with time she'll come to regret her actions that brought her to where she is, but until then, I pray she simply enjoys the life given her." He stared at me, a bit shocked.

"I think that's tha most I've ever heard ya say." I chuckled and gathered my satchel up to put away in my room.

"Yeah, I tend to get more talkative after a story has ended. I'd hate to spoil a story's end prematurely." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that. Anyway, I don't 'ave any other questions fer ya, so I'm gonna go see what the others are doin." I waved goodbye as he left. I felt a weight being removed from my shoulders after finally telling someone all of this. Really, Schro was so foolish to start this whole conspiracy. It was utterly pointless and she wasn't even around to see the end of it. Then again, I suppose we're all fools, throwing ourselves into the world, playing out scenarios in our heads of what we expect our lives to turn out as only for it to blow up in our faces. And the facades we bring, the masks we wear, it's utterly ridiculous. I can only hope that one day we'll all learn that such trivial things aren't necessary. Humans can survive without all of the drama. Sure, it might be a little less colorful, but haven't entire countries started wars over disagreements? That just leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed an apple on the go, biting into the sweet, red fruit and feeling its juice spill into my mouth. Opening the door to my room, I cracked my knuckles and set my satchel down beside my desk, putting the apple off to the side. I refilled the typewriter and grinned.

Time to start a new story.


End file.
